Love Mode
by pearnirchapi
Summary: Crossover del manga Love Mode, que trata de un club de citas, y Slam Dunk. Yaoi. Ru&Hana ¡Décimo capítulo!
1. Chapter 1

**EN UN HOSPITAL…**

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? Yo… yo no conozco este lugar, pero no me gusta…_

-"¡Ahaaa! Mi cabeza… me duele" – Recorrió el lugar con la mirada.

Todo era muy blanco, silencioso, estaba acostado en una camilla alta y había un olor a droga legal en el ambiente que llegaba a intoxicar, era un hospital y él odiaba los hospitales. Siempre hay malos recuerdos de ahí ya tanto sea por una gripe o perder a un ser querido. A pesar de que este hospital no se parecía en casi nada al de Kanagawa, le daba la misma mala racha que los hospitales de su estado natal.

-"Mierda, debo salir de aquí" – Sacó las sábanas de encima y comenzó a caminar rápido.

-"¡Ahaaa!" – Se tocó la cabeza.

Tenía una venda, al parecer había caído y se había golpeado la cabeza ¡Baaaa! No había tiempo para preguntarse idioteces, tenía que salir de ahí. Intentó pasar desapercibido, no le era muy fácil ya que media un poco más de un metro noventa, era pelirrojo y además estaba con un pijama gratuito del hospital. Cuando vio que un pasillo estaba completamente vació salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, pero su paciencia no era una virtud y debió esperar un poco más.

Choque

-¡AHAAA!" – Con el choque había caído nuevamente en el suelo y, aunque golpeo muy suavemente su cabeza contra el piso, le había dolido a mares.

-"¿Oye estás bien?" – Era un hombre de mediana edad, pelo negro hasta las orejas, lentes y debía medir más o menos 1,77m.

De nuevo todo se le hizo borroso y perdió el conocimiento.

88888

-"¡Ah! ¡Mi cabeza!" – Se tocó donde tenía la venda.

Abrió los ojos grandes y miró el lugar. Diablos, seguía en el hospital.

-"Hola ¿Cómo te sientes?"

-"¡AHAAA! ¡Mierda! No te había visto" – Puso su mano derecha en su pecho para regular su respiración.

-"Jeje lo siento, mi intención no era asustarte" – Se levantó de la silla que estaba junto a la camilla.

-"¡Eso es obvio!"

Algo le causaba gracia en ese joven, aunque era más alto y musculoso que él, hablaba como si tuviera 8 años.

-"¿Y por qué alguien que acaba salir de la inconciencia corría por los pasillos del hospital? Eres rápido, cuando te vi ya estabas en el suelo"

-"Eso es algo que no te importa" – Movió la cabeza como todo un niño malcriado.

-"¿Qué edad tienes?"

-"19 ¿Por qué?"

-"No lo pareces"

-"Bueno, soy muy alto" – Dijo con un aire de grandeza.

-"Pareces de 8 con esa personalidad"

-"¡¿Qué!"

-"Jajajajaja Aoe Kiichi, un gusto conocerte"

-"Hanamichi Sakuragi, Aoe"

-"Llámame Kiichi, no me gusta mi apellido"

-"Sí, sí, como sea" – Con el dedo meñique se rascaba la oreja, mostrando que no le importaba.

-"Y Sakuragi-kun ¿Por qué estás acá? Leí tu expediente, pero creo que mejor me dices"

-"¡Baaa! ¡No sé! De repente estaba caminando por el centro de Tokio y de la nada aparecí aquí"

-"Mmm… leí que se te subió la presión y te desmayaste, eso no es tan grave, pero cuando te caíste te golpeaste la cabeza con la esquina de la vereda"

-"Neee que mala suerte"

-"En tu expediente sale que no tienes antecedentes con problemas de presión y de antecedentes familiares sólo estaría los problemas cardiacos de tu papá…"

-"Ya ¿Y?" – Se puso serio, no quería hablar de su papá con un extraño doctorcito.

-"Si te pasó eso tiene que haber porque últimamente estuviste muy estresado o algo ¿Quieres que te programe una hora con el psicólogo?"

-"No, no, ningún loquero puede ayudarme"

-"¿Pero entonces qué tienes?"

-"Eres un extraño ¿Por qué debería contarte?"

-"Me estás tuteando cuando obviamente soy mayor que tú"

-"Ya entendí" – Puso cara de resignación. –"La cosa es que estoy teniendo problemas con mi universidad"

-"¿Qué problemas? ¿En qué universidad vas?"

-"Universidad de Tokio"

-"Una de las mejores en todo Japón"

-"¡¿Me vas a dejar hablar o qué!"

-"Bueno, bueno… continua por favor"

-"Yo nunca tuve muy buenas notas en la preparatoria, entonces ¡¿Cómo diablos llegué a la universidad de Tokio! Pus juego basketball y como en los tres últimos años quedamos entre las cuatro mejores preparatorias del campeonato nacional y el último, donde yo fui capitán" – Sentado en la camilla en su típica pose de tensai. –"Me ofrecieron una beca para estudiar y yo obviamente acepte ¿El problema? Me piden un requisito de notas para poder seguir manteniendo la beca y últimamente he bajado mis notas, no tengo mucho dinero y no tengo tiempo para buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo, porque no tendría tiempo para practicar ¡De todas formas! El sueldo es tan escaso que no me alcanzaría para pagar la universidad, satisfacer mis necesidades básicas, ni estudiar lo suficiente ¡Ni practicar lo suficiente! Y si dejo el basketball, cosa que nunca haré ¡Pierdo mi beca automáticamente! ¡Ahaaa! ¡Justo cuando me iban a poner de titular en el próximo partido!" – Pone una cara de perro vagabundo.

Kiichi le sorprendió la vitalidad del muchacho, definitivamente era como un niño, estaba seguro que no había respirado más de dos veces al contarle todo y de repente se entusiasmaba en cualquier parte del relato… Al ver su apariencia parecía ser temible y con un pésimo carácter, pero al parecer era todo lo contrario.

-"La universidad de Tokio tiene uno de los mejores equipos de basketball"

-"¡Lo sé! ¡Por eso estoy tan preocupado! Y lo más seguro que por eso se me subió la presión"

-"Mmm, muy común, no me sorprende que te hayas desmayado por el estrés"

-"Sí, tantas preocupaciones me harán envejecer más rápido"

-"Jajaja no lo creo"

-"Ya, bueno ¿Cuándo me voy de aquí? Odio los hospitales"

-"No en menos de una semana tienen que hacerte unos exámenes"

-"¡Diablos! Y supongo que ahora tú estarás pendiente de que no me vaya ¿Verdad?"

-"Jaja tienes razón, de todas formas yo no soy tu doctor, así que si vengo a verte será más como visita"

-"¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?"

-"Choqué contigo y quedé preocupado"

-"O sea que eres un metido ¡Bien! Justo lo que necesitaba"

-"Jajajaja bien Sakuragi, me tengo que ir, te vendré a ver ¿Eh? Así que no intentes escapar de nuevo"

-"Sí, sí cómo si tuviera opción" – Se recuesta en la camilla.

Kiichi se va al pasillo con un pensamiento muy particular.

_Tal vez yo tenga un trabajo para ti Hanamichi Sakuragi._

88888

Sabía que convencer a Reiji no sería muy fácil, es decir, la veces que se ha compadecido por alguien han sido mínimas, para no decir una sola, y las otras veces siempre es por el entrometimiento de su hermano.

-"No" – Caminaba por todos lados.

Aoe Reiji, hermano de Kiichi, pelo negro, de apariencia seria, debía medir 1,87m y eran muy pocas la veces que no se le veía elegantemente vestido. Sinceramente estaba muy ocupado, se había enterado de que su padre antes de morir había tenido negocios con una familia muy poderosa de Japón y al parecer el 49,9 de Blue Boy's les pertenecía, no hace mucho se había enterado de la situación y lo peor de todo es que aun no podía localizar a nadie de esa familia. Además que Kiichi lo estaba obligando a entrevistar a un pendejo que había conocido en el hospital.

-"Reiji por lo menos hazle una entrevista" – Intentaba seguirle el paso.

-"No"

-"Reiji, sólo una entrevista"

-"No, ni quiera sabemos si él quiere, que tal si le hago un espacio y no llega… perdería mi tiempo"

-"Mira, hablaré con él, pero si él quiere tienes que darle un entrevista"

-"Es un niño, tiene 19"

_Y eso que no le conoces la personalidad. _Piensa Kiichi.

-"¿Y qué? Naoya tiene la misma edad"

-"…" – Se detuvo de golpe y levantó una ceja demostrando lo molestó que estaba por ese comentario. –"Bien, lo haré, apenas me avises si el mocoso quiere, le programaré una entrevista"

-"A pesar de lo que la gente diga, tienes un lindo corazón" – Le aprieta una mejilla a su hermano.

-"Cállate" – Sigue caminando y lo deja solo.

88888

-"Hola Hana-kun" – Entra con una sonrisa a la habitación.

-"Hola Kiichi" – Lo saluda de mala gana.

-"¿Qué te pasa?" – Se acerca a la camilla al ver su desanimo.

-"Es que llevo más de una semana aquí y saldré en dos días recién y cuando salga tendré que lidiar con todos los problemas de nuevo"

La cabeza de Hanamichi era simple, Kiichi se había dado cuenta a penas lo conoció, pero nunca creyó que tanto, él chico había tenido una vida dura, sí, pero eso nunca le quito las ganas de vivir y encontrar el verdadero amor y exactamente con esas palabras se lo había dicho. Por un momento Kiichi se sintió como el padre del chico, a veces se ponía malcriado o regalón inconcientemente, si fuera menor de edad, definitivamente pensaría en adoptarlo. Desde un principio tenía pensado ofrecerle el trabajo en Blue Boy's, pero al conocerlo más, se dio cuenta que era muy inocente para ese trabajo no sabía si podría caber ahí. El problema, Hanamichi necesitaba el dinero y no podía trabajar en nada más que le ocupara más de dos días por semana, pensó en buscarle trabajo en un bar, pero tendría que trabajar jueves, viernes, sábado y festivos toda la noche y quedaría muy cansado para las prácticas y clases. Los horarios eran perfectos para él, no trabajaría más de dos días por semana, que los más seguro es que sean de noche y fin de semanas, ya que todos los socios de Blue Boy's tenían trabajo en el día y durante la semana, habían unas excepciones de niños mimados y que eran socios sólo por el dinero de sus padres, pero eso no era un problema, porque eran la minoría.

-"Hana-kun, quiero ofrecerte un trabajo"

-"¿Para qué? No tengo tiempo para poder ser responsable en él"

-"Es un trabajo que no te quitará más de dos días a la semana y ni si quiera todo el día, sólo en la noche y lo más seguro que sean los fin de semana"

-"Eso estaría bien ¿De qué se trata?"

-"Mi hermano es el dueño de una empresa"

-"Ahaaaa nepotismo ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!"

-"Jajajajaja Hana-kun… mira, él es dueño de un club de citas llamado Blue Boy's"

-"Nunca había oído hablar de algo como eso ¿Se trata de que yo tengo que salir en citas con mujeres?" – Esa idea no le desagradaba tanto.

-"No exactamente, la verdad es que Blue Boy's es sólo para hombres"

-"No entiendo ¿Tendría que salir con hombres?"

-"Sí y como ellos pagan por eso, tienes que ceder a lo que ellos quieran, algunos sólo quieren beber unas copas, otros conversar y otros… sexo"

-"¿Sería como una geisha? ¿Un puto?"

-"No es así…"

-"¡¿Estás sugiriendo que me haga puto!" – Tenía los ojos brillosos, apunto de llorar. –"¡¿Sabes que ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso o que soy virgen!"

-"Lo sé ¿Pero que otra opción te puedo dar? No quisiste que te ayudara con el dinero, ni si quiera un préstamo"

-"Por favor, vete, no quiero verte" – Evito la mirada del doctor.

Era cierto que Kiichi le había ofrecido dinero y él no había aceptado, no podía, no tenía ni donde caerse muerto y, aunque Kiichi no el había dicho, sabía que él estaba corriendo con los gastos del hospital y los exámenes, no le diría nada y algún día le pagaría, pero no podía aceptar más de él. Pero el trabajo que le había ofrecido lo había ofendido mucho, no quería ser un puto, sabía como era esa vida y los que entraban era muy difícil de que pudieran salir, era como la droga. Estaba agradecido con Kiichi, pero no debió ofrecerle ese trabajo.

Kiichi se fue algo triste, sabía que esa sería su reacción, esperaba poder hablar con él cuando lo asimilará bien y a ver si podían, a lo menos, quedar en buenos términos, esperaría que saliera y lo iría a ver a su casa o a la universidad. Lo que estaba seguro es que no le diría nada a Reiji hasta que hablará de nuevo con Hanamichi.

88888

Al fin había terminado esa tortura, se estaba preparando para salir del hospital, no sabía como le haría para cuando volviera a la universidad, pero ya él salir de ahí lo aliviaba en un 99. Estaba hablando con la recepcionista para hacer los últimos trámites antes de irse, pero le vino la duda ¿Estaría trabajando Kiichi? No quería terminar enojado con él, de todas formas era un buen tipo y él sólo quería ayudarlo.

-"Disculpe ¿Está el doctor Aoe Kiichi en el hospital?"

-"Sí, esta en el laboratorio" – Respondió sonriente la enfermera.

-"¿Puedo hablar con él un momento?"

-"Claro, esta un piso más abajo, donde hay una puerta con timbre, toque y pregunte por él"

-"Gracias" – Camino hacia donde le dijo, tocó el timbre. –"Disculpe ¿Puedo hablar con el doctor Aoe Kiichi?"

No le contestaron nada, se quedó esperando unos cinco minutos y salió Kiichi.

-"¡Hana-kun! Hola ¿Cómo estás? ¡Tanto tiempo! Veo que estás con ropa de civil, me alegra que al fin salgas"

-"Hola Kiichi estoy bien, oye quería pedirte disculpas por el otro día, sé que sólo querías ayudarme"

-"Esta bien, entiendo ¿Pero estás seguro que no quieres una entrevista?"

La verdad es que el pelirrojo había estado meditando mucho sobre el tema y un hospital no era un lugar muy entretenido como para distraerse en otra cosa, no quería ser un puto, pero necesitaba el dinero y el horario el convenía tanto. No sabía que hacer, que pensar…

-"Kiichi, no lo sé"

-"Aunque sea anda a la entrevista para que mi hermano te deje las cosas más claras"

-"No lo sé, es que… necesito el dinero, pero… ¡AH!" – Sacudió la cabeza confundido.

-"Vamos, sólo una entrevista"

Sakuragi se parecía más de un aspecto a un niño y era fácil convencerlo cuando no se lastimaba su orgullo.

-"¡Pero yo no soy gay!"

-"Sólo una entrevista"

-"Bueno" – bajo la cabeza avergonzado. –"¡Pero eso no quiere decir que trabaje ahí!"

-"Bien dame tu número telefónico" – Sonrió.

Después de charlar un poco más, Hanamichi se fue y Kiichi volvió al laboratorio para seguir trabajando.

88888

Habían pasado cuatro días y Kiichi aun no lo llamaba, a pasear de que de todas formas tenía planeado rechazar el trabajo, se ponía nervioso sin saber el por qué, el desesperaba tener que esperar una estúpida llamada.

Rin

-"Aló… sí… ¡Hola Kiichi!... Bien ¿Y tú?... sí… ¿Este sábado?... bien, sí, creo que a esa hora puedo… ¿El viernes?... Tengo clases hasta el medio día, pero tengo practica a las cuatro… ¡No me vengas con eso! ¡No quiero que pagues mi almuerzo ni que me compres ropa!... Eh… no" – Se puso rojos en ese momento. –"Bueno, tengo uno antiguo de mi papá… ¡Oh! ¡Esta bien!... Ya… ya… ya… mmm… bien… chao, nos vemos el viernes" – Colgó el teléfono resignado.

¡¿Cómo pudo haberlo convencido! Ahora se iban a juntar el viernes a almorzar para comprarle un traje ¡¿Pero con qué lo iba a comprar! ¡Él no tenía dinero para irse a comprar ropa elegante! Pero Kiichi logró convencerlo, no podía evitarlo, él lo trataba muy bien y las personas que lo tratan bien tienen un poder de convencimiento sobre él muy fuerte, especialmente si eran mujeres u hombres mayores ¿Y si no obtenía el trabajo? ¡Que diablos! ¡Él no quería ese trabajo! Sólo iría a la entrevista porque era una forma de agradecerle a Kiichi, pero **él definitivamente no trabajaría en un club de citas para hombres… nunca, ni aunque le pagarán un millón de yenes, trabajaría en un lugar como ese.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He aquí el primer capítulo de mi segunda historia publicada. Ahora si ha explicar el título y todo. No sé si alguno de ustedes conocerá Love Mode, estoy segura que más de uno sí. Para los que no, es un manga que trata de historias que se van realizando en un empresas de citas, es decir donde hombres pagan por salir con hombres. Tiene muchas historias, muchos personajes. Algunos serán introducidos en la misma historia son los que tienen más participación en el fanfic, algunos serán sólo nombrados y otros aparecerán muy poco, a esos personajes los describiré al final de cada capítulo para que no queden colgados. Espero que les haya gustado. Otra cosa, primero que sé que Slam Dunk está ambientada en 1990, pero Love Mode esta ambientada, creo, que para después del 2000, así que nos quedaremos con esa fecha que está más cercana, de todas formas, esto son después de tres años del principio del manga y un año del final (creo que pasan dos años en el manga, pero no estoy muy segura) Así lo dejare ok? Yap, Naoya: Pareja de Aoe Reiji y es todo lo que les diré :P. Ahora si… Les digo al tiro que los capítulos no serán muy proporcionales, unos cortos otros no tanto. Neee me puse hablar mucho… Saludos a todos ;) que estén bien.

P.D: No estoy muy original para los nombres de capítulos como en el fanfic anterior que puse pedazos de canciones… y lo único que se me ocurrió fue "En un hospital…" ¬¬… lo sé estúpido y fome, pero nada más se me ocurrió XD


	2. Chapter 2

**DANDO UNA BUENA IMPRESIÓN**

-"¡Hana-kun!" – Lo saludó con la mano en alto y de fue corriendo donde estaba el pelirrojo.

-"Hola Kiichi" – Dijo alegre, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a ese doctor.

-"Veo que estás mejor…" – Le miró el pelo. –"¿Qué es eso?" – Apuntó su cabeza.

Así es, Hanamichi Sakuragi había vuelto a su antiguo corte muy popular en unas décadas anteriores, la verdad es que desde que le volvió a creer el cabello lo había comenzado a usar de nuevo y Kiichi no lo había visto, porque en el hospital no tenía vaselina para poder peinarse.

-"Es mi cabello, siempre me lo peino así"

Kiichi lo quedo mirando algo sorprendido, en ese mismo momento había decidido llevarlo a la peluquería también.

-"Bien, vamos a almorzar"

Sentados en un restaurante, todo elegante escogido por Kiichi, Sakuragi estaba todo rojo sentado con una ropa completamente diferente a la que todos los que estaban ahí tenían puesta.

-"¿Qué hacemos aquí? Yo no puedo pagar un almuerzo aquí"

-"¡Ah! Yo pago Hana-kun, no te preocupes"

-"¡No! No me pagarás nada, pediré un vaso con agua y tú pide tu almuerzo, después me compró algo en un MacDonald"

-"Esa comida te hace mal, vamos pide lo que quieras, yo invito"

-"¡No!"

-"Yo te invité a almorzar, no seas grosero y acepta"

-"¿Qué van a ordenar?" – Llegó un camarero muy educado y sonriente.

El chico con la mirada de chocolate, miró a su invitador todo rojo, quién sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos habían terminado su almuerzo, Kiichi se pidió un plato muy normal y típico de esos restaurantes, pero Hanamichi se pidió casi toda la cocina y lo más impresionante fue que terminaron al mismo tiempo, al parecer Sakuragi si que sabía como comer rápido.

-"Y no querías almorzar nada, estabas hambriento" – Caminaban por una de las tantas calles de Tokio.

-"Lo siento mucho Kiichi" – Bajo la mirada triste.

-"¡Nada de eso! ¡Estoy muy feliz de que lo hicieras!" – Sonrió. –"Mira llegamos"

Los ojos chocolates se abrieron al ver el edificio que tenía enfrente, era una de las tiendas de hombres que hacían ropa para cada persona, esas que donde comprar por mayor no existía, esas terriblemente caras, una boutique.

-"Kiichi que hacemos acá"

-"Vamos a comprarte ropa, si te lo dije"

-"Yo no puedo pagar esto"

-"¿De nuevo con eso? ¡Entra Han-kun!" – Lo empezó a empujar.

La ropa de ahí realmente… cara, según la visión de Sakuragi y perfecta para Hana-kun según Kiichi. El doctor había hecho que se probara casi toda la tienda y casi todo lo que se había probado se lo había comprado, se sentía como una niña rica y malcriada y odiaba esa sensación, eso que sólo iba a ser un traje. De todas formas habían elegido un traje para el día siguiente, fue en el único donde Kiichi le pidió opinión a Sakuragi, en los otros sólo sacó y compró, incluso ropa que Hanamichi ni siquiera se había alcanzado a probar.

-"¡Estuvimos más de una hora en ese lugar! ¡Y eso que no era tan grande la tienda!"

-"Y eso fue sólo porque tienes entrenamiento, ahora sólo tenemos media hora para terminar"

-"¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué otra cosa íbamos hacer?"

-"Te vas a ir a cortarte el pelo"

-"No"

-"Sí" – Le apuntó un lugar.

Era una peluquería ¡Pero era gigante! Sakuragi sólo había estado en esas típicas peluquerías de un viejecito, que no hacía cortes a la mona ni nada, pero cortaba muy bien el pelo y él el gustaba así, además eran de esos lugares con ambiente infantil y te regalaba dulces cuando terminaban.

-"No voy a entrar ahí"

-"¿Otra vez con eso?" – Lo empuja de nuevo.

Llevaba sentado un bueno rato y no se había podido ni ver en el espejo de los puros nervios, no tenía ni idea de cómo le quedaría el pelo, pero tenía un presentimiento de que no le gustaría.

-"Terminé" – Dijo le peluquero. –"Espera" – Lo detuvo antes de que se levantara de la silla. –"Usa esta vaselina, la que estas usando te daña el pelo"

Hanamichi la vio, nunca antes había visto esa marca.

-"Esta vaselina debe ser muy costosa" – Estiró la mano para devolvérsela.

-"No, es un regalo, llévatela"

-"Gracias" – Se ruborizó ante la sonrisa del peluquero, era joven y amable y eso lo avergonzaba más todavía. –"No le digas a Kiichi, o si no querrá comprarme como 10 más"

-"Bien" – Le quitó la típica manta de peluquero y se fue.

Sakuragi se levantó de la silla, se restregó los ojos y se vio en el espejo.

-"¡Wuauuu!" – Dijo una voz detrás de si.

-"…" – Se veía aun sorprendido en el espejo.

Ahora su pelo no tenía más de cuatro centímetros de largo, tenía puesta vaselina, pero no de la misma forma de cómo él se la ponía, daba la impresión de que la hubiese puesto sin importarle su pelo, pero sabía que el peluquero quería dar esa impresión.

-"Te ves muy bien, si fuera más joven y fuera soltero, definitivamente saldría contigo"

Sakuragi lo quedó viendo sorprendido ¿Kiichi era gay?

-"Ya vamos sensual pelirrojo"

Por suerte que el pequeño departamento del pelirrojo y el gimnasio de la universidad quedaban en el centro de Tokio, porque o si no hubiese llegado muy atrasado al entrenamiento, y también suerte de que Kiichi estaba en auto, porque lo movilizó a su casa para dejarla ropa y lo llevo a la universidad.

-"Llegamos" – Dijo un complacido doctor.

-"Sí, gracias" – Se iba a ir, pero aun tenía una duda. – "Kiichi ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta sin que te enojes?"

-"¡Claro!"

-"Es que… en la peluquería dijiste que…"

-"¿Qué dije?"

-"Tú… tú… tú… dijiste… tú… ¡Ah! ¡Basta de rodeos! ¿Eres gay?"

-"¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja! ¿Eso te costaba tanto preguntar? Jajajaja"

-"Pero… yo… tú…"

-"Ja, eres tan inocente… Si estás tan interesado en saber, sí, sí lo soy"

-"¿En serio?"

-"Sí, tengo hasta un amante"

-"¿Un amante?" – Hanamichi se puso todo rojo al escuchar eso ¿no pudo decir novio?

-"Sí, algún día te lo presentaré"

Sakuragi se sintió algo raro, nunca había conocido a un gay antes, era algo completamente nuevo, nunca se encontró homofóbico, pero tampoco era muy liberal, más bien era tradicional.

-"Anda, no llegues más tarde de lo que estás"

-"Sí" – Sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar en ello.

-"¿Te di al dirección de mañana ¿No?"

-"Sí"

-"¿Sabes cual es el traje que escogimos?"

-"El único que no esta bolsa y esta en un porta traje"

-"Recuerda que yo te estará esperando abajo, bien adiós"

-"Chao Kiichi, gracias por todo" – Salió corriendo recordando que estaba atrasado.

Cuando llegó en capitán del equipo lo iba a retar, pero al ver su nuevo corte se quedo viéndolo un buen rato, al igual que todo el equipo, Sakuragi los vio extrañados y lentamente se fue a cambiar de ropa. Después todo el entrenamiento se fue dando normal, al finalizar unos amigos de él le preguntaron por su nuevo look, pero este sólo sonrió y nada les respondió.

88888

Había tomado un largo baño, así que no hace mucho que había llegado a su casa y eran ya las ocho, mientras se preparaba algo para comer vio toda la ropa que estaba en el sofá, aun ni siquiera sacada de las bolsas, mientras calentaba se puso a ver toda la ropa que el había comprado Kiichi, era mucha y había de todo, ropa casual, deportiva, formal, de civil cualquiera, lo único que tenían en común cada una de las prendas eran lo costosa que habían sido. No sabía como diantre le iría a pagar todo eso, lo único que se le ocurría era revender la ropa para poder pagarle, no el pagaría todo porque siempre al ser revendida la ropa nunca recuperaría todo el dinero, no sería al primera vez que lo hacía. Vio el porta traje y lo abrió, era un lindo traje de color azul marino, elegante y no tenía corbata, lo cual le agradaba y la camisa era de color negro, también le había comprado unos zapatos negros, buscó la caja y los vio ¿Qué impresión daría mañana? ¿Le darían el trabajo? ¡Pero si él no lo quería! ¿Cierto? Movió la cabeza confundido y se fue a servir su comida, tenía que despreocuparse porque mañana sería un día muy difícil, algo se lo decía.

88888

Estaba frente al edificio, sabía que era ese, era enorme, lo había visto miles de veces, pero nunca supo cual era su propósito, ahora lo sabía, era una casa de putos ¡Perdón! Club de citas… Kiichi dijo que lo esperara afuera, de todas formas no entraría solo a ese lugar. Al parecer había llegado algo temprano, la verdad es que estaba terriblemente nervioso.

-"Hola Hana-kun"

-"¡¡¡AHAAAAAAA! ¡¿DE DÓNDE SALISTE!"

-"Estaba adentro y te vi de la ventana, llegas temprano"

-"Sí…"

-"Pero no te quedes parado como idiota, entra de una buena vez"

Kiichi se felicito a él mismo por su buen trabajo, Hanamichi había ido con la ropa que habían quedado de acuerdo en llevar y además que se había puesto vaselina en el pelo y le quedó muy bien.

-"Y… ¿Dónde es? Ahora tú te quedaste parado como idiota"

-"Je lo siento, vamos"

Sakuragi quedó muy sorprendido, era un edificio muy elegante, se notaba que se dividía en varias partes, mientras subía por el ascensor y mientras caminaba por los pasillos pudo notar que habían oficinas, restaurantes y al parecer hasta un hotel, porque había visto a un botones subirse con ellos en el ascensor.

-"Hana-kun deja de temblar"

-"No puedo evitarlo"

Iban caminando por un pasillo lleno de puertas, para el pelirrojo no tenía fin.

-"¿Falta mucho?"

-"No, ya llegamos" – Toca la puerta delante de él.

La puerta lentamente se abre para el pelirrojo, los nervios los estaban comiendo poco a poco y dolía, no sabía por qué.

-"Hola Kiichi" – Sale un tipo sonriente, de pelo claro.

-"Buenas Tardes Kashima-san" – Le responde la sonrisa.

Sakuragi sonríe para si mismo ¿Ese era el hermano de Kiichi? ¡Que estúpido era! Se veía un tipo agradable… Aunque era muy raro que Kiichi le dijera san siendo su hermano mayor, pero ¡Que diablos! Ellos sabrán porque se tratan así.

-"Llegan temprano, pero Aoe-san ya está desocupado, así que pasen" – Les da la pasada.

-"¿Aoe-san?"

-"Sí, mi hermano"

-"No es…" – Apuntó al chico de hace un rato, ya estaba dentro de la oficina, pero Hanamichi aun no se movía ni un milímetro.

-"¿Kashima-san? ¡Por supuesto que no! Él es el secretario de Reiji"

Así es, Kashima-san era el secretario de Aoe Reiji, la verdad es que siempre supo que iban a trabajar juntos pues sus familias eran socias desde antes que ambos nacieran, incluso siempre vivieron en la misma casa, pero a pesar de todo eso, sabía que la familia Aoe era mucho más superior que la suya y por eso la respetaba mucho.

Sakuragi de nuevo se puso nervioso, sentía como las manos el sudaban y su cuerpo no respondía.

-"¡Hana-kun!" – Lo empuja, era igual como ayer cuando no quería entrar a las tiendas.

-"Al menos es puntual ¿no?" – Lentamente dio vuelta su silla giratoria.

Hanamichi vio cada movimiento de él, se levantó de su silla y se puso delante del escritorio sólo para observarlo con más detalle.

-"¿Y qué? ¿No tienes modales?" – Le dijo con un toque sarcástico.

-"Bu… bu… buenas tardes" – Agachó su cuerpo para demostrarle respeto.

Ese tipo, su mirada, su forma de moverse, era igual a la de una persona que no le gustaba recordar. Se miraban fijamente a los ojos, recuerdos de la secundaria vinieron a su cabeza y no exactamente los buenos.

-"¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?"

-"Lo… lo siento… es que me recordó a alguien"

-"¿A sí?" – Levantó una ceja.

-"Eh… sí, pero no importa, discúlpeme"

-"Bien, así que quieres trabajar en Blue Boy's ¿Por qué?"

-"Bueno, la verdad es que yo ciertamente…"

-"¿Por qué?" – Lo miró serio.

-"…" – Esa mirada le molestaba mucho – "Necesito dinero"

-"Todos lo necesitan, pero qué más"

-"No tengo mucho tiempo ni si quiera para un trabajo de medio tiempo y Kiichi me habló de este lugar"

-"Kiichi me dijo que jugabas basketball"

-"Sí, incluso esa es la única razón por que estoy en tan buena universidad, si lo dejo para trabajar pierdo inmediatamente mi beca"

-"¿Qué estudias?"

-"Pedagogía en educación física"

-"Pedagogía ¿Eh?" – Se devolvió y se sentó en su escritorio. –"¿Cuáles son tus horarios?"

-"No todos los días son iguales ¿Y quiere que el de los de la universidad o los de los entrenamientos?"

-"¿Cuáles son tus horarios?" – Lo miró y levantó una ceja.

-"De lunes a viernes de las 8:00 horas hasta las 18:00" – Dijo rápido.

-"¿Y los fin de semanas?"

-"El sábado tengo entrenamiento de las nueve hasta las una de la tarde. A veces hay exámenes, pero normalmente en la mañana y ahí puedo faltar al entrenamiento"

-"Todos los que trabajan aquí normalmente se dedican sólo a esto ¿Sabes?"

-"Lo… lo siento" – Agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

-"Ok ¿Quieres el trabajo?"

La pregunta definitiva ¿qué le respondería? ¿Sí, no, tal ves, déjeme pensarlo, cuánto pagan?

-"¿Cuánto pagan?" - ¡Mierda! Tan sólo dijo las últimas palabras que pensó.

-"Ve lo tú mismo" – Empujó el contrato hasta la contraparte del escritorio.

Hanamichi se acerca un poco y ve que no tiene menos de 10 hojas.

-"Léelo y dime que piensas, siéntate ahí" – Le apunta un sofá que estaba por ahí.

-"Bien" – Buscó el sofá y se sentó.

10 horas después, no mentira, sólo media hora

-"…" – Sakuragi miraba el papel con los ojos muy abiertos.

Había terminado de leer el contrato, pero no podía creer que eso era que el ofrecían, es decir…

-"Disculpe ¿Esta cifra esta bien? ¿No tiene un cero demás?" – Se acercó apuntándole el papel.

-"Esa es la cifra base" – Dijo sin ponerle mucha atención. –"Claro que cuando piden exclusividad puede variar y también depende de tú estatus en B&B"

-"Aquí dice que exclusividad es cuando alguien te pide por un tiempo sólo para él ¿Por qué varia?"

-"Depende de cuando tiempo te pida la persona, además mucho de los exclusivos viven con quién lo ha pedido, son prácticamente una pareja estable"

-"Mmm ¿Por eso no sale una cifra exacta?"

-"Exacto"

-"De todas formas debe ser mucho dinero"

-"Normalmente sube, eso sí, la exclusividad sólo se da con ti consentimiento, no podemos obligarte"

Hanamichi se encerró en sus pensamientos. _Kami-sama ¡Eso es demasiado! ¿Y sólo por trabajar tres veces por semana? Eso debe ser imposible, no le creo, debe ser una broma ¡Pero cuánto necesitaba ese dinero! ¡No! ¡No! No podía tentarse sólo por el dinero, eso sería ambicioso ¿no? ¿Y si algún día le llegan a pedir la exclusividad? ¿Qué haría? ¿Y si es un tipo viejo y asqueroso? ¡¿Y si nunca le llega a gustar a nadie! ¡¿Y si nunca sube de estatus! ¡AHAAAA! ¡Ni si quiera va a aceptar el trabajo!_ Mira de nuevo el papel, se había olvidado de la suma de dinero.

-"Kiichi ¿Es una broma? Tu-tu tu hermano me esta tomando el pelo ¿no?" – Se había olvidado de la presencia de Kiichi.

-"Esa es la suma Hana-kun"

_No, sí, no, sí, no, sí, no, sí, no, sí, no, sí, no, sí, no, sí, no, sí, no, sí, no, sí, no, sí, no, sí, no, sí, no, sí, no, sí, no, sí, no, sí, no, sí, no, sí, no, sí, no, sí._ Cabeza de Sakuragi.

-"Sí" – Dijo de repente.

-"¿Sí?" – Le siguió Kiichi.

-"¿Sí?" – Dijo de nuevo el pelirrojo.

-"Kashima-san, trae al notario"

-"Sí, enseguida non"

-"¿Notario?" – Miró a todos lados nervioso. –"Pe… pe… pero…"

-"¡Ya está aquí!"

-"¡¿QUÉ!"

El pelirrojo no estaba muy seguro de lo que pasaba, pero de repente todo comenzó a ocurrir en cámara rápida y era como si de repente estaba al principio de la reunión contestado las preguntas de Aoe-san y ahora ya estaba frente a un contrato y un notario, no sabía si eran los nervios que lo traicionaban o simplemente las cosas sucedían así. Primero firmó Aoe, luego el notario y ahora todos esperaban que sólo el firmara, normalmente el notario lo hace al último, pero Hanamichi se demoraba mucho en firmar y prefirió adelantársele, además era un notario de la confianza de Aoe, así que no sería mucho problema si el pelirrojo no firmara.

-"Hana-kun"

Sakuragi reaccionó de la nada, de seguro fue que al fin pudo distinguir una voz de confianza vio a Kiichi y caminó lentamente hacia el escritorio, tomó el lápiz dudoso, lo tenía frente al papel, la mano el temblaba y…

-"Listo" – Dijo Aoe tomando el contrato y guardándolo en una carpeta.

-"¿Qué?" – Miró a todos lados, fue como si se hubiese perdido unos segundos de su vida. –"¿Ya firme?"

-"Sí" – Lo miró serio.

-"…" – Se quedó pasmado, no recordaba el momento en que movió su mano para firmar nada.

-"Siéntate" – Le apuntó la silla frente al escritorio, era la primera vez que lo invitaba a sentarse ahí de todo el rato que llevaba.

Lentamente y desconfiado Hanamichi se sentó, lo miraba a los ojos, algo en esa mirada le molestaba terriblemente.

-"Normalmente enseñamos cosas básicas para los que trabajan aquí, clases de inglés, historia, matemáticas, Japonés (lenguaje) y ciencias, pero supongo que todas esas cosas te las enseñan en al universidad ¿o me equivoco?"

-"Es… cierto"

-"Como no tienes mucho tiempo te haremos sólo dos clases, la cuales serían sábados y domingos a las cinco de la tarde ¿Algún problema con eso?"

-"Aun no empieza la temporada de basketball, así que supongo que no tengo problema"

-"Mañana a las cinco te quiero aquí, ahora puedes irte"

-"Está bien" – Se levantó y se fue, Kiichi lo acompaño.

-"No puedo creer que hayas aceptado el trabajo, por un momento pensé que te ibas a arrepentir" – Caminaban a la salida del edificio.

-"¡No lo sé! ¡Te juro que todo fue muy rápido! ¡Ni siquiera me acuerdo a ver firmado el papel!"

-"Jajaja Hana-kun que eres gracioso"

-"¿Mañana vas a venir tú?"

-"No creo que pueda, creo que estará sólo Hana-kun"

-"Noooo" – Puso una carita de pena.

-"Lo siento"

-"Ufff" – Suspiro resignado.

-"¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu casa?"

-"No gracias, prefiero irme caminado, es que debo hacer algunas cosas"

-"Ok, adiós Hana-kun, cuídate"

-"Chao"

La verdad es que no tenía anda que hacer y Kiichi lo notó, pero quería pensar un poco antes de llegar a casa, su cabeza era todo un lío y el hombre de lentes sabía que estaba algo confundido y lo dejaría tranquilo… por ahora.

88888

-"Buenas noches" – se quitó los zapatos y entró.

-"Bienvenido a casa" – Se escucha desde adentro.

Caminó un poco y se encontró con un chico de 19 años, 1,70m aproximadamente, rubio y con una cara de ángel que nadie nunca se puede resistir, era Naoya, su pareja de hace ya tres años.

-"¿Qué cocinas?" – Se le acercó y le dio un beso en el pelo.

-"Nada especial" – Se pone rojo ante el pequeño contacto.

-"Te había contado sobre el chico que Kiichi quería que contratara ¿no?" – Se sienta frente a la mesa.

-"Sí, habías mencionado algo" – Sirve los platos y se sienta frente a él.

-"Va en la misma universidad que tú, tal vez lo conozcas"

-"Tal vez, pensé que Blue Boy's sólo contrataba a gente que se dedicará completamente a ese trabajo"

-"Sí, pero es una excepción"

-"¿Y cómo es? ¿Cómo se llama? Debe ser muy especial para que tu lo dejaras trabajar y estudiar a la vez"

-"Hanamichi Sakuragi"

-"Creo que no lo conozco" – Se vio pensativo, el nombre le resonaba en la cabeza, pero no lo recodaba.

-"Va en el equipo de basketball"

-"Le hablas a la persona que más hace deportes"

Naoya era muy inteligente y se dedicaba sólo a estudiar, muchas veces le decía a Aoe que si buscaba un trabajo para ayudarle con los gastos, pero Aoe cada vez que lo nombraba se ponía furioso, así que prefirió no hablar más del tema.

-"Estoy seguro que lo debes ubicar, es alto, bronceado y pelirrojo"

-"Ahaaa, sí sé quien es"

-"Te lo dije"

-"Nunca le he hablado, pero es muy conocido, la promesa del basketball según mis amigos, dicen que es el favorito para el equipo nacional de basketball"

-"¿Realmente es tan bueno? A mí me pareció muy bruto"

-"Mmm, sólo lo he visto un par de veces, no podría decirte mucho"

-"No sé como le pudiera ir en Blue Boy's Kiichi me dijo que era virgen y tenía una cara de no saber donde está parado"

-"Ja, Aoe dale una oportunidad"

-"Mmm… tal vez, dando oportunidades he tenido cosas muy buenas" – Lo mira fijamente con una sonrisa.

-"Aoe-san…" – Se pone rojo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohooo quería subirlo antes, pero estas dos últimas semanas han sido muy agitadas, final de semestre, recuperación por los paros estudiantiles… todo amontonado. Quería actualizar ayer porque era mi cumple, pero estuve todo el día mas ocupada que nunca y más encima cuando salí a celebrarlo en la noche termine enferma del estomago (dejando rastro por la disco :S) porque un amigo me dio tabaco sueco que me hizo mal XD (terminé tomando jugo de piña el día que cumplí mi mayoría de edad ¬¬) Jhahjahjahja mi suerte po… lo único bueno es que al fin tengo edad para casarme sin el permiso de mis padres hjahjahjahjahja (risa malvada) XDDDDDD… ya me puse hablar de mi vida y a ustedes no les importa eso XD. Ahora sí, ahí esta descrito Naoya para los que quedaron con las ganas de saber más de él en el primer capítulo y como verán Aoe-san sólo es amable con Naoya (típico de tipos con esa personalidad). Ahora me pongo a responder Reviews!

Elena: ¿Se ve interesante? Ohoo que bien :D ¿Y si los voy a dejar con el zorro? Sólo diré que si quieres saber quien es la pareja de Hana en este fanfic debes seguir leyendo y ahí veremos si te gusta la parejita que le puse, ya saldrá, ya veras.

Nian: Muchas gracias, me alegra un montón que este gustando el fanfic y que te haya gustado el anterior ;)

Serenity Moon001: Lamento la demora, pero ya leíste mis razones U.U, espeor que te sigan gustando los capítulos que siguen non

Chao que les camine bonito la vida a todos los lectores ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**EDUCANDO A HANA**

_Que nervios, que nervios, que nervios, que nervios, que nervios, que nervios, que nervios, que nervios, que nervios, que nervios, que nervios, que nervios, que nervios. _Hanamichi caminaba nuevamente al edificios de Blue Boy's, no sabía como, pero ya se había metido en ese enredo y ahora iba a ir a una clase de ¡quién sabe qué! ¿Y si eran clases de sexualidad!

Hanamichi se imagina a si mismo amarrado como típico personaje hentai mientras es ultrajado por un tipo con la cara oscura

-"¡Kami-sama! ¡Que cosas tengo en mente!" – Se sacudió la cabeza.

Ya estaba enfrente del edificio, justo ese día Kiichi tenía turno en el hospital, así que tendría que hacerlo todo por si sólo. Entró, dijo su nombre a la señorita que estaba en la puerta, ella le dijo un piso y el número de una puerta. Todo nervioso se fue al lugar indicado, hasta estar frente a él.

-"Me preguntó si es muy tarde para irme de la ciudad cambiarme el nombre y fingir que esto nunca ocurrió"

-"Creo que es algo tarde para eso, especialmente si ya firmaste el contrato"

-"¡¡¡AHAAAAAAAAAA! ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ MIERDA LES PASA A TODOS QUE LES GUSTA ASUSTARME!"

-"Sí, ese es el objetivo de toda la humanidad"

-"¡¿Quién eres tú!"

-"Puedes llamarme sensei"

-"Nombre ¡nombre!"

-"Jinnai Kuniaki" – Era un hombre ya adulto, de 1,86m, pelo claro y con una apariencia que intimidaría a cualquiera, excepto a Hanamichi claro.

-"¿Y qué quieres, Jinnai?"

-"Puedes llamarme Jin"

-"Da lo mismo"

-"Entra ya" – Lo empujó dentro.

Era una especie de sala de clases, sólo que más pequeña, tenía una pizarra, una maquina para poner transparencias y un proyector para agrandar las imágenes de un computador.

-"¡Wuauuuu! Es muy moderno" – Miraba todo sorprendido, y como era pequeño ya lo había recorrido todo con al mirada, pero lo repasaba una y otra vez como si fuera muy increíble.

-"Siéntate tengo que enseñarte" – Se sentó en el escritorio más grande.

-"Bien" – Se sentó en el último asiento, que no era muy lejos ya que sólo había tres filas y con tres asientos cada una.

-"Somos dos personas ¿Por qué te sientas tan atrás?"

-"¿No va a venir más gente?"

-"No"

El pelirrojo sonrojado se levantó y se sentó en un asiento de la esquina del primer asiento.

-"…" – Jin lo miró algo raro. –"Siéntate en el de en medio"

Nuevamente el chico de mirada achocolatada se levantó avergonzado y se sentó dónde este el dijo.

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"

-"No me llamo, me llaman" – Dijo de auto reflejo, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió. –"Lo… lo siento, mi nombre es Hanamichi Sakuragi"

-"Mmm… eres exactamente como te describió Aoe-san, yo no el creía, pero realmente te describió como eres"

-"¿Cómo puedes saber eso? ¡Sólo me conoces por cinco minutos!" – La timidez que lo había invadido hace un rato desapareció de golpe.

-"Pene"

La cara de Sakuragi era tan roja como la de un tomate, no se podía mover de su posición de asombro, pues ya no reaccionaba.

-"Ja, lo sabía" – Se el dibujó una sonrisa. –"Vamos, háblame de ti"

-"¿De mí?" – Dijo algo confundido.

-"Ehe… sí, no quiero enseñarle a alguien a quién no conozca" – Lo dice como si fuera algo lógico.

-"Oh… eh… yo… tengo 19 años, juego basketball, estudio en al Universidad de Tokio por una beca deportiva y mi carrera es pedagogía en educación física"

-"Interesante, eso explica tu buen estado físico y tu altura"

-"Eh… la verdad…" – Se pone a balbucear con las mejillas rojas. –"La verdad es que siempre he sido alto, inclusive antes de jugar basketball"

-"¿A qué edad empezaste a jugar basketball?" – Jin se veía interesado por el tema, la verdad es que ese chico le llamaba mucho la atención.

-"A los 15"

-"¿Sólo hace cuatro años atrás? ¿Y eres una de las más grandes promesas del basketball nacional? ¡Wuauuuuu!"

-"Yo no eh dicho que sea una de las grandes promesas del basketball nacional ¡No quiere decir que no sea cierto! ¡La verdad es que yo soy un tensai para el basketball!" – Con su típica pose de 'soy superior a ti'.

-"Jajajajaja" – Riéndose obviamente de Hanamichi. –"Aoe-san me lo dijo"

-"Tampoco se lo dije a él"

-"Pero él me lo dijo"

-"Que extraño" – Se puso a repasar el día anterior, y la verdad es que había olvidado que varias partes de esa reunión se le habían borrado.

-"¿Y tú quieres saber algo de mí?"

-"¿Qué edad tienes?"

Sakuragi llevaba un buen rato intentando adivinar su edad, pero por alguna razón pensaba que eso podía ofenderlo, como él no sabía si era gay o no, tal vez se enojaría como a la mujeres que se el pregunta la edad… optó por dejar de pensar y decirlo sin rodeos, como siempre lo hacía.

-"39"

-"¡¿En serio!"

-"Sí"

-"Te ves más joven"

-"Sí, la verdad es que sí" – Lo miró con una sonrisa muy picara estampada en su rostro.

-"…" – Bajó al cabeza rojo.

-"¿Y hay algo más que quieres saber?"

-"¿Eres gay?" – Se dio cuenta que este tipo de personas no tenía vergüenza de esconder nada, así ahora sólo preguntaría.

-"Jajajajaja ¡Justo al grano! ¿No? ¿Acaso te gusto?"

-"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo no soy gay!" – Respondió instantáneamente.

-"Jajaja era una broma"

-"Oh… ¿Y lo eres?"

-"Mmm… estas trabajando en un club de citas sólo para hombres, creo que deberías prepararte para conocer a muchos gay, la pregunta sería, si no eres gay ¿por qué estás aquí?"

-"Necesitaba el dinero, pero aun no me respondes mi pregunta ¿Lo eres?"

-"Mmm… sí y no"

-"Ahaaaa" – Se vio convencido unos segundos, cuando al fin pudo entender la respuesta. – "¿Qué?"

-"Jajajaja me considero bisexual para aclarar tu duda"

-"¿Y tú también te… te… te… acuestas… con… con…?"

-"¿Con otros hombres? Desde hace un tiempo que me acuesto con el mismo hombre"

-"¿Pidió exclusividad?"

-"Jajaja no, el sólo es un botones no podría hacer eso, pero desde que me ascendieron a sólo enseñarle a niñitos como tú, tengo una pareja estable"

-"Mmm… entonces tienes un novio… yo nunca he tenido un novia ¿sabes? Normalmente las asustó" – Dijo muy triste.

-"¿Un chico tan lindo como tú?"

Sakuragi sólo hizo un gesto indicando que no sabía el por qué, a Jin le pareció la cosa más tierna del mundo ¿cómo no podían verlo las mujeres? La verdad, es que ya le había agarrado cariño a ese niño.

-"¡Ya sé lo que haremos hoy!"

-"Eh… ¿estudiar?"

-"No, iremos al parque"

-"¿Qué parque?"

Fue una tarde de película, dulces, risas, sustos, globos, fotos, una tarde entre padre e hijo muy típica en el mundo del manga/anime.

-"¡Jajajajaja! ¡¿Viste su cara! Te apuesto que no creían que encestaría las 10 canastas seguidas ¡Pero lo hice!"

-"Fojhekratrephomanolañaferta"

-"¿Qué?" – Le quitó de encima el peluche gigante que había ganado.

-"Los dejaste con al boca abierta"

-"¡Síiiiii! ¡Fue muy divertido! ¡Hay que repetir este día!"

-"Claro" – Le sonrió, nunca creyó ver tanta ingenuidad en una persona de 19 años.

-"Me hace acordar a cuando salía con mi padre, muchas gracias"

-"Me alegra que te haya gustado este día" – Saliendo por al puerta principal.

-"Creo que ya me tengo que ir a mi casa, mañana tengo clases"

-"¿Quieres que te lleve?"

-"No, gracias, la verdad es que no me gustan muchos los autos, prefiero caminar me hace acordar a mis días de preparatoria"

-"Como quieras"

-"Toma" – le pasa de nuevo el peluche. –"Te lo doy en forma de agradecimiento" – levantó la mano. –"Adiós, nos vemos el próximo sábado" – Se fue caminando sin mirar hacia atrás.

-"Que chico más raro" – Sonrió.

Le había agrado ese especial pelirrojo, la verdad es que no el molestaría para nada verlo como un hijo y estaba comenzando a pensar que las clases serían muy divertidas.

Sakuragi se fue caminando con una sonrisa, Jin le hizo acordar cuando salía con sus padres, aunque claro, la personalidad de Jin era completamente diferente a la de ellos, pero lo trataban igual y eso le agradaba.

Al día siguiente apenas entró a la escuela todos lo quedaron mirando, por un momento se sintió muy raro, sólo era un corte de pelo ¡Ni siquiera se había puesto la ropa que el compró Kiichi como para que la gente hiciera tanto escandalo! Todo el día se sintió observado, más de una chica se le acercó hablarle, pero a él nada de eso le daba buena espina, así que siempre mantuvo distancia con todas las personas que se le acercaban y que nunca antes le habían hablado, con sus amigos fue más normal y sabía que el preguntarían por su corte, ya lo habían hecho varios en el entrenamiento, pero este seguía sin responder.

-"Hana, dinos de una vez" – Le dijo un amigo un poco más bajo que él y con el pelo café claro.

-"Ahaaa no" – Puso cara de enojado.

-"Para mí que lo hiciste por una chica" – Le dijo un tipo de pelo negro y patillas.

-"¡Ah! No"

-"Habla" – Le pegó uno rubio con ojos azules, era un tipo de intercambio.

-"Creí que era tiempo de cambiar"

-"Sí, claro" – Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-"¡Cállense!" – Se fue malhumorado a su siguiente clase, tirando maldiciones a todos, en especial a Kiichi.

88888

La semana paso volando, la verdad es que recién se acordó que tenía que volver a ver a Jin a las 4 de la tarde del mismo sábado y como ni si quiera había almorzado o bañado, corrió hasta el edificio de Blue Boy's hasta que por fin lo divisó, por suerte sólo había llegado unos pocos minutos tardes.

-"¿Dónde… se… encuentra…?" – Respiraba agitadamente.

-"Jin te espera en al misma sala de la última vez"

-"Gra… cias" – Se encaminó al lugar dicho.

Antes de abrir la puerta tomó un último bocado de aire, no quería verse muy agitado. Golpeó y escuchó que alguien le decía que pasará pro dentro.

-"Buenas tardes Jin, lamento mucho la demora, es que…"

-"Hana, sólo fueron cinco minutos"

-"Pero…"

-"Siéntate y empecemos de una vez"

-"Ok ¿Qué tengo que hacer?" – Se sentó en la primera fila en el pupitre de en medio.

-"Escuchar, hoy veremos modales"

-"¡¿Crees que no tengo modales!" – Lo miró enojado.

-"Lo tienes, pero eres algo bruto y no sabes controlarte a veces" – Le guiño el ojo. –"Aunque tal vez esto no sea tan malo para este trabajo"

-"¡Yo sé controlarme!" – Cruzo sus manos enojado con la cara ruborizada.

-"Cállate y escucha"

Más que enseñarle modales, Jin le fue dando algunos consejos, desde aprender a usar bien los cubiertos a usar palabras el diario vivir, de saber como rechazar algo con elegancia a como aceptar sin estar muy entusiasmado alguna cosa, la verdad es que no fue tan divertido como ir al parque. Cuando fueron las ocho de la noche recién estaban terminando.

-"No tenía idea que ponerse un pañuelo para almorzar significara tanto"

-"No es que tenga un gran significado, pero al mayoría de los socios de Blue Boy's son persona con mucho dinero, debes saber que olvidarte ponerte el mantel individual sobre las piernas en un restaurante elegante y de comida extrajera no será muy bien visto"

-"¿Y esto es todo lo que vamos a ver? ¿Cómo debo comportarme frente a un cliente?"

-"Eso los sábados, los domingos quiero que veamos educación sexual"

-"¡Eh! ¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué! Oo" – Se puso todo rojo.

-"Por eso"

-"¡¿Por qué! ¡A mí me pasaron educación sexual en la escuela! ¡¿Por qué me la pasarías de nuevo! ¡¡Sé que hay que usar condón y esas cosas!" – Comenzó a caminar todo nervioso por toda la sala.

-"Créeme, no será igual"

-"¿Cómo será?"

-"Jejeje" – Lo miró con cara traviesa.

-"¡¡¡¡AHAAAAAA! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer!"

-"Sólo llega mañana a la hora ¿bien?" – Le sonrió.

88888

Estaba muy nervioso, estaba sentado en la sala esperando a Jin ¡¿Por qué diantre se demoraba tanto!

-"Jin estúpido, no me quiso decir nada sobre la clase de hoy"

Tocan la puerta

-"¿Quién es?"

-"Soy yo, abre" – La voz de Jin.

El pelirrojo corrió a la puerta y vio a Jin con un montón de cosas en la mano, lo ayudó y lo dejaron todo en el escritorio.

-"¿Para que es todo esto Jin?"

La clases fueron más divertidas de lo que pensaba Hanamichi, fueron interactivas, Jin el enseño poner un condón que luego el pelirrojo inflo; le mostró unos cuantos tipos de consoladores y vibradores que el pelirrojo casi hecha a perder por ponerse a manosearlo porque nunca había visto uno antes; le enseño la diferencia entre uke y seme; le enseño como poder darle un buen uso al lubricante; le mostró una imágenes sobre el aparato reproductor masculino y como funcionaba al tener relaciones con alguien del mismo sexo, y Hanamichi se tapó los ojos al ver todas esa imágenes demasiado fuertes para él; y etc., varias cosas así casi toda la tarde.

-"Realmente no sé como lo vas a hacer con tu primer cliente"

-"Mientras no sea un viejo asqueroso" – Dijo sin pensar mucho.

-"Te puede tocar cualquier persona"

-"Aun no quiero pensar en eso" – Se puso a inflar otro condón.

-"Deja de jugar con eso" – Se lo quito de la boca. –"Esto me hace acordar ¿Puedes ir al hospital en la semana?"

-"Sí, creo que sí ¿Por qué?" – Le respondió enojado por quitarle su diversión.

-"Aoe me está pidiendo unos exámenes que tienes que hacerte para ver si tienes una enfermedad"

-"¿Qué enfermedad puedo tener? Soy virgen"

-"Es sólo para darle más seguridad a los clientes, no hagas un drama tan grande ¬¬, además a todos los miembros del club deben hacerse esos exámenes para poder ingresar y luego anualmente"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"No sabemos que relaciones tienen fuera del club"

-"Sí, pero usan condón"

-"Algunos, la mayoría no"

-"¡¿Qué!" – Se puso todo rojo. –"¡¿Entonces por qué me enseñaste como colarlo!"

-"Porque son cosas básicas Hana"

-"¡¡¿Y si me contagio de una enfermedad rara!"

-"Por eso le hacemos hacerse exámenes"

-"Pero y si justo entregó los exámenes el día anterior y justo la noche anterior contrae la enfermedad y justo al día siguiente me toca salir con él y me pega su horrible enfermedad ¡¿EH!" – Se exaltó tanto que se había olvidado de respirar.

-"No creo que pase eso, es demasiado aterrador" – Lo quedó mirando extrañado.

-"Lo siento" – Se tranquilizó de golpe.

-"Si vas al hospital donde trabaja Kiichi el te dirá todos los exámenes que tienes que hacerte, lo más seguro que no te cobre, eres su muñequito"

-"¿Muñequito?" – No comprendió.

-"Sólo anda ¿bien? Apenas te den los resultados me los traes o se los das a Aoe"

-"Bien"

88888

Era un lindo Miércoles por la mañana, un pelirrojo de hermosos ojos café se dirigía al hospital para hacerse unos exámenes donde su amigo Kiichi, aprovechó ese día porque recién entraba a clases a las once y los exámenes siempre debían hacerse temprano para no encontrarse con enormes fila del día. Había ido el día anterior para hablar con su amigo doctor y ver cuando podía ir hacerse los exámenes y este inmediatamente le dio una hora para el día siguiente. Sólo un momento después de que llegó lo llamaron para sacarle sangre, de orina, les sacaron radios X, unas radiografías, un tests de alergias, de vista, de oído, etc. Aunque no todas eran necesarias, no el habían pedido todas esas cosas, pero Kiichi lo había anotado para todas para saber bien el estado de salud de su conejillo de indias.

-"¡Ya son las 10:30! ¡¡Pero si llegué acá a las 6 y media!"

-"Jajaja para que veas la vida de un hospital" – Se sentó en frente a una de las mesas de la cafetería.

Normalmente los exámenes se hacen en ayuna, así que invitó al pelirrojo a comer algo, este acepto sólo para no desmayarse en clases y porque tenía mucha hambre. Al principio le había rechazado la invitación, pero justo le sonó el estómago y todos los de alrededor se le quedaron mirando, sin dejarle opción.

-"¿Qué quieres?" – Les dice un amable señor de blanco.

-"Un café" – Pidió Kiichi.

-"Un churrasco palta tomate mayonesa ave queso jamón lechuga lomito y un vaso de leche fría… por favor"

-"En seguida" – Se retira el señor.

-"¿Y como te ha ido en la universidad Hana-kun?"

-"Bien, al menos ya no tengo la presión de subir mis notas"

-"Me alegra ¿Y te ha gustado tu nuevo trabajo?"

-"Hasta ahora sólo he estado en clases con Jin"

-"¿Y cómo es Jin de profesor?"

-"Me agrada, me hace acordar a mi padre"

-"¿Tu padre?"

El doctor lo vio extrañado, no se imaginaba al padre de Hana con la personalidad de Jin.

-"No se parecen en nada, pero me tratan igual y tiene más o menos la edad de mi padre siguiera vivo"

-"Mmm, ya veo… Y ¿Crees estar listo para salir con un miembro de Blue Bloy's?"

-"¿Por qué? ¿Ya tengo que salir con uno? ¡Tan pronto!"

-"Jajaja sólo preguntaba"

-"Ah"

Llega el caballero con los pedidos.

-"Si quieren algo más me avisan" – Se va.

No se veían hace mucho tiempo así que aprovecharon de conversar de todo, la única conclusión que pudo sacar Kiichi fue cómo diablos iba Hanamichi hacer ese trabajo, porque la verdad es que como que no lo veía muy apto para eso, tal vez no debió ofrecerle ese trabajo.

-"Me tengo que ir Kiichi, tengo clases a las once" – Se levanta de la mesa. –"Bueno, me voy, adiós"

-"Chao Hana-kun"

Kiichi lo quedó mirando, estaba igual que cuando lo conoció, su personalidad seguía igual de inocente, incrédula y bruta ¿A los clientes les gustaría eso? No tenía ni la menor idea. Sólo esperaba que durara lo suficiente para ahorrar lo que necesitaba para pagar su universidad hasta que terminara la carrera.

88888

El tiempo pasa volando y pasaron exactamente 11 días del reencuentro en el hospital de Hana y Kiichi, de ahí se vieron un par de veces ya que el doctor se tomo el tiempo de ir a verlo en Blue Boy's cuando el pelirrojo estaba en clases con Jin. Era domingo, en la tarde el pelirrojo tenía que ir a trabajar, fue un día muy tranquilo, no se había atrasado, había comido bien y le habían pagado su primer sueldo hace poco y a pesar de ser invierno, todo iba muy bien.

-"Hola Hanamichi"

-"Hola Jin" – Se sentó para escuchar que era lo que hoy le iba a enseñar.

-"Felicitaciones"

-"¿Ah?"

-"Terminamos"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Ya no te tengo que enseñar más"

-"¿En serio?" – Una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su cara. –"Es decir que ¿ya no tengo que venir más?"

-"A clases no"

-"¡Sí!"

-"Ahora muévete, Aoe quiere verte"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Él te lo dirá"

Salieron de la sala y se encaminaron a la oficina de Aoe, estaba abierta y a penas los vio Kashima-san los hizo pasar.

-"Buenas tardes" – Se agachó Hanamichi, no veía hace mucho tiempo a Aoe y había olvidado como odiaba su mirada.

-"Tengo tu primer cliente"

-"¿Qué?" – Lo miró sorprendido.

-"Próximo sábado a las siete de la tarde te quiero aquí en mi oficina, ahí lo conocerás"

Hanamichi se puso todo rojo, tal vez ese día perdería su virginidad y él lo veía tan a la ligera, algo en ese tipo… le molestaba.

-"¡Oh! ¡Crecen tan rápido!" – Jin abraza a Hana. – "Uno no se da ni cuenta cuando ya están listo pasa salir al mundo"

-"¿Ya estoy listo?" – Seguía pasmado.

-"Su nombre es Samueru Okazawaya y tiene 25 años, es un importante abogado, él leyó tu currículo y se vio interesado en salir contigo"

-"…" – No reaccionaba. –"¿No es muy pronto?"

-"Las clases de cultura te las omití porque te pasan todo eso en la universidad, pero respecto a todo lo otro Jin te enseño todo"

-"Samueru Okazawaya" – Repitió en susurró.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo tres, ahí. Y bueno... el título se me vino porque justo estaban dando esa película en el cable cuando lo escribí XD (para que vean mi falta de creatividad en algunos momentos) ahora intentará subir el siguiente capitulo antes de entrar a clases. Ohoo ahora sé lo que se siente ir a comprar una cervecita y que te piden identificación, tu lo sacas y llega a salir hasta el humo hjahjajhahja XD es bakan esa sensación. Ya a responder Reviews!

Serenity Moon001: Lo único que valió al pena de las recuperaciones es que no nos quitaron ni una semana de vacaciones, tan sólo nos apretaron todo en la ultima semana U.U. Muchas gracias por al felicitación en serio :D. La primera vez de Hana tal vez no sea como lo imaginas, o tal vez si o no lo sé aun no la escribo XD. Espero que te haya gustado al actualización.

Nian: Ohoo muchas gracias y si cumplí 18. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo y estoy feliz porque vayas a leer todos los fic de SD que escriba… eso me hace muy feliz :'( (llorando por al felicidad). Y me dices que al vida adulta es difícil U.U no me la quiero ni imaginar (y solo me falta un año)…

Elena: Jhajhahjahja lo siento! No pude evitarlo, pero no falta mucho para que sepa quien es la pareja de Hana, la verdad es que por ahí deje unas pistas (según yo son pistas, pero en realidad son puras tonteras XD)

Muchas gracias a las tres por los reviews en serio non. Que les vaya bien a todos y cuídense remucho.


	4. Chapter 4

**CITAS CON EXTRAÑOS**

No se sentía bien, quería llamar y decir que estaba enfermo, pero no podía, no podía decepcionar a Kiichi o a Jin. Sin embargo se sentía muy mal, Kiichi lo había llamado en al semana para felicitarlo y darle algunos consejos, Hanamichi se olvido de todos sólo recordó que le había dicho que fuera con el mismo traje con el cual se había presentado a Aoe. Acaba salir del baño, sólo tenía una toalla amarrada a la cintura, sabía que había dejado todo en el camino mojado, mas no el importó. Lentamente comenzó a vestirse, toda la semana había estado raro, sus amigos se lo dijeron, pero ¿qué querían? ¡Estaba completamente nervioso! Y nadie lo podía entender, nadie de sus conocidos era virgen, pocos de sus conocidos tenían problemas económicos y no conocía a nadie que hubiese tenido que recurrir a ese trabajo por la desesperación… estaba solo.

Se encaminó temprano a Blue Boy's quería caminar, adoraba caminar y eso que cuando era adolescente lo odiaba, pero ahora le hacía olvidar de todos sus problemas, en especial si tenía tiempo para ver absolutamente todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Cinco para las siete de la tarde había llegado al edificio, habló con la secretaria para que el avisara a Aoe que iba en camino, cuando llegó se encontró con, no sé si agradable, pero al sorpresa de que estaban Kiichi y Jin ahí.

-"¡Me hiciste caso!" – Lo abrazó Kiichi al ver el traje que tenía puesto.

-"Bueno, cambie la camisa" – Esta ves se había puesto una roja que combinaba muy bien.

-"Te ves bien" – Jin bajo un poco los lentes de sol que se había puesto para volverlos a poner en su lugar con una sonrisa picara dibujada en el rostro.

-"Estoy nervioso"

-"Tranquilízate" – Kiichi lo dirigió a la oficina de Aoe. –"Vas a ver como sale bien"

-"Buenas tardes" – Se agacha delante de Aoe y Kashima.

-"Buenas tardes " – Saluda alegre Kashima.

-"Buenas tardes Sakuragi" – Aoe no le tomó mucho la atención.

-"Disculpa a Aoe" – Interrumpe Kiichi. –"Esta teniendo unos problemas con Blue Boy's y no ha estado en sus mejores humores estos días"

El pelirrojo lo quedó mirando raro, no quería imaginarse realmente como sería Aoe enojado, de seguro que era terrible.

-"Kashima pásale el celular a Sakuragi por favor" – En ningún momento dejo de ver los papeles que estaban en su escritorio.

-"Toma Sakuragi-kun" – Le pasó un celular muy moderno.

-"¿Qué es esto?" – Miró al aparato extraño.

-"Un teléfono celular"

-"¿Por qué me lo dan?"

-"Porque de ahora en adelante así será más fácil ubicarte"

Hanamichi lo quedó viendo como si fuera un tesoro, nunca había tenido un teléfono celular antes, sólo había visto unos cuantos de sus amigos.

-"Yo quiero tener tu número de celular" – Se acercó Kiichi y se lo quitó a Hana de las manos.

-"Yo también" – Lo siguió Jin.

-"Eso es para trabajar" – Miró Aoe frío.

-"Amargado" – Kiichi el sacó al lengua.

En una parte de la oficina estaban Kiichi, Jin y Kashima manoseando el celular nuevo.

-"Listo" – Kiichi se lo entró al pelirrojo. –"Ya tengo tú número y tu ya tienes el mío"

-"Agregué el mío también" – Sonrió Jin.

-"Agregué mi celular, el de Aoe y el de aquí"

Miró de nuevo el celular, al parecer era muy nuevo.

-"¿Por qué tan moderno?"

-"Tenemos esos celulares por montón" – Respondió Aoe poniéndose de pie. – "Ya esta por llegar el cliente, así que…" – Estiró la mano. –"Buena suerte"

Sakuragi quedó todo sorprendido, le miró la mano para ver si no tenía nada malo y ahí recién se la dio.

-"Gracias" – Lo miró extrañado.

Ese apretón de manos se le hizo algo familiar, no exactamente el apretón sino que sentía que conocía esas manos, como si alguien más las tuviera.

Tocan al puerta

Sakuragi inconcientemente empieza a sudar, sabiendo quien es. Kashima abre la puerta y se puede ver aun adulto joven de pelo castaño, con lentes vestido elegantemente como de 1,86m.

-"Hola Buenas tardes" – Sonríe alegre.

-"Buenas tardes. soy Hanamichi Sakuragi, un gusto conocerlo" – Se agacha tieso.

A Jin le da vergüenza ajena verlo y se tapa la cara para no reírse, a Kiichi sólo se le caiga la gotita al igual Kashima y Aoe… lo ignoró.

-"Un gusto también" – Se inclina. –"¿Listo para irnos?"

-"Sí" – Se pone rojo por al sonrisa de Okazawaya.

Se despidieron de todos y salieron, Sakuragi estaba callado miraba de reojo al de pelo claro, cava vez que este se daba cuenta sólo le sonreía. Bajaron al estacionamiento del edificio, Hanamichi nunca había estado ahí, se sorprendió por su amplitud.

-"¿Es grande verdad?"

-"Síiii" – Miraba para todas partes.

-"Me paso lo mismo la primera vez que lo vi" – Rió de una forma muy discreta. –"Sube al auto"

Era un auto grande, definitivamente uno último modelo.

-"Que lindo auto" – Entra y se sienta lentamente, en especial porque no le gustaba estar mucho en vehículos particulares.

-"¿Te gustaría manejarlo?"

-"¡No! No… yo no sé manejar" – Baja la cabeza con vergüenza.

-"Yo te enseño"

-"No, gracias… espero a sacar mi carrera para recién comprar un auto, ahora prefiero caminar y usar el tren"

-"Si cambias de opinión sólo avísame"

-"Lo tendré en cuenta"

Okazawaya era simpático, agradable y muy respetuoso, algo perfectamente falso para Hanamichi , sabía que ese hombre tenía algo escondido, era muy típico en esas personas, traumas de pequeño, un secreto pervertido o algo que marcó su vida para siempre, pero igual le agradaba, prefería a esas personas comparado con otra personas serias, que se creen superiores y tratan a los demás como idiotas. Aoe-san se veía un poco así, pero no le desagradaba tanto, tal vez porque era su jefe y sólo lo había visto en el trabajo, tal vez, en su casa era completamente distinto, no como otros que pasan tres años en un equipo de basketball y termina por no hablarle a nadie y ¡Yéndose como si su presencia no le importara a nadie! Lo que esa persona no sabía es que en el fondo no el importó a nadie ¡a nadie del equipo que se fuera un jugador mediocre y más encima antisocial! Mejor dejaba de pensar en el pasado.

Su cita fue de lo más común, comieron en un restaurante extranjero, luego fueron a tomar unos tragos y de ahí, el más viejo lo llevo a su casa, fue una cita sin ninguna novedad ¡Y él que estaba nervioso porque perdería su virginidad! Ni si quiera se habían dado un beso en toda la noche… aunque pensándolo bien ¿Y si no el había gustado? ¿Y si lo había encontrado horrible y antipático:S Esas preguntas no lo habían dejado dormir en toda la noche, con el pasar de la semana se le fue pasando y se fue olvidando, hasta el jueves que llega una llama.

-"¿Mochi mochi?"

-"Sakuragi-kun"

-"¿Kashima-san? Hola"

-"Hola ¿Cómo te encuentras?"

-"Bien ¿y tú?"

-"Trabajando"

-"¿Aoe-san te ha hecho sufrir mucho está semana?"

-"Jajajaja… sí" – Lo último lo dijo serio.

-"¡Jajajajaja! ¿Y a qué se debe esta llamada?"

-"Viernes en la noche ¿estás ocupado?"

-"No"

-"Okazawaya quiere salir contigo de nuevo"

-"¡¿En serio! No te creooo… si yo ni le guste"

-"Dijo que el habías hecho acordara su adolescencia"

-"¡¿Yo?"

-"El viernes a las siete en el mall nuevo… se me olvido el nombre"

-"Supongo que tengo que ir"

-"El sábado te tenemos programada otra cita, pero aun no esta confirmada, cuando se confirme te aviso bien, así que no hagas planes"

-"¿Y con quién saldría esa noche?"

-"Cuando confirme te lo digo"

-"¬¬ ¡Bien! ¡Si no me quieres decir! ¡Bien!"

-"Jajajaja no seas niño chico, adiós"

-"Chao nn"

Al parecer si el había gustado a su primer cliente, era extraño, se sentía feliz y nervioso a la vez, tal vez debía dejar de ser tan pesimista.

88888

No sabía en que parte del mall esperarlo, al principio estaba en al entrada principal, pero luego recordó que Okazawaya tenía auto así que lo espero en al entrada del estacionamiento subterráneo, en poco tiempo el de pelo claro paso por ahí, fue una sorpresa encontrarse justo al alto pelirrojo esperándolo en al puerta.

-"Hola"

-"Buenas tardes" – Se inclino el más alto.

-"No hagas eso, me haces sentir importante y viejo"

-"Lo… lo siento" – Mira un lugar fijo en el piso con las mejillas coloradas.

-"¿Cómo supiste que iba a pasar por aquí?"

-"Como tienes auto… pensé que vendrías del subterráneo"

-"Tiene sentido, vamos"

Fueron a tomar un helado, pasearon por el mall conversando y conociéndose mejor, cuando oscureció fueron a un bar a tomar un par de copas, se podría describir como la cita perfecta, pero a Sakuragi seguía dándole una cosa cuando estaba con él, le agradaba sin embargo esa cosa sentía no era muy buena, lo presentía. Okazawaya muy amablemente fue a dejar a Sakuragi a su casa en su auto, se habían quedado conversando un rato en el auto unos minutos.

-"¿Y qué fue lo que inspiró a jugar basketball?"

-"Pues…" – Se pone nervioso al recodar que fue por una chica. –"… No lo sé"

-"¿De repente a los quince años te llegaron las ganas de jugarlo?"

-"¡Sí!"

-"Te creeré… me gustaría verte otra vez" – Se acerca peligrosamente.

-"Llama a Aoe-san y dile" – Sin percatarse de las intenciones del otro, mira a todas partes sin preocupación alguna.

-"No lo decía por eso" – Tomo su mentón, lo acercó y lo besó.

Hanamichi al principio quería empujarlo, luego recordó su lugar ahí y tenía que resistirse, sintió la lengua del invasor dentro suyo… son saber que hacer intentó disfrutar el beso y comenzó a corresponderlo ¡Era tan extraño! Aunque no se sentía mal para nada, podía sentir sus mejillas arder con el sólo pensar que era su primer beso.

Se alejaron lentamente, el pelirrojo lentamente abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los ojos del mayor.

-"Besas bien" – Le dedica una sonrisa pícara.

-"Gracias" – Sus mejillas intensifican el rojo.

-"No vemos pronto"

-"Adiós, que estés bien" – Se baja del auto algo embobado.

_Di mi primer beso y fue con un hombre…_

Demás esta decir que no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche y que falto al entrenamiento por esta misma razón. Habría logrado levantarse después de la una de la tarde, sacó unos fideos instantáneos, no tenías ganas de cocinar. Justo cuando esperaba que se calentaran suena su celular, era Aoe-san.

-"¿Mochi mochi?"

-"Buenas tardes Sakuragi"

-"Buenas"

-"Kashima te habló de que hoy tal vez tenías otra cita"

-"¿Con Okazawaya?" – Se puso pálido.

-"No, es con otra persona"

-"Ohooo ¿Con quién?"

-"Se llama Sho Bunya y tiene 16 años"

-"¡¡¡¿¿¿16! ¡¡¡¿¿¿Acaso estás loco! Me van a llevar preso por… por ¡¡¡pedofilia!"

-"Sólo es tres años menor que tú ¬¬"

-"Pero es menor de edad"

-"¡Tú eres mayor de edad sólo por un año!"

-"Pero lo soy"

-"Te va a esperar afuera del Okura Hotel Tokio, no olvides la rosa"

-"No me dejas opción…"

-"Más respeto con tus mayores, que yo no soy Kiichi"

-"Lo siento" – Pone cara de preocupación.

-"Hoy a las ocho"

-"Estaré ahí con mi rosa"

-"Adiós"

-"Chao ¡Digo! Hasta luego Aoe-san" – Cuelga. –"Que carácter… realmente se parece a él"

Sin más que pensar, tranquilamente se sirvió su almuerzo, aun le quedaba mucho tiempo.

88888

Estaba vestido elegante, pero de la forma más cómoda que podía haber, unos jeans sueltos, una camisa abotonada de marca de color rojo y una chaqueta azul amarrada a la cintura. Buscaba a un típico niño de 16, pero sólo veía a viejos y viejos, empresarios…

Alguien le hala su camisa, se da vuelta para ver y se encuentra con un adolescente de 1,68m, no más, pelo rubio, ojos rasgados, lo único que se le podía ver japonés, y con una cara de alegre que llegaba hacer contagiosa.

-"Hola"

El chico se agachó para saludarlo.

-"¿Eres mi cita?"

El más joven movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-"Soy Hanamichi Sakuragi, tu debes ser Sho Bunya"

Afirma nuevamente.

-"¿Y por qué no hablas?"

Le hace unos gestos raros, pero como que recuerda que de seguro el pelirrojo no sabría nada sobre el lenguaje de los mudos, así que con unos gestos más sencillos le explico que él no podía hablar.

-"Lo… lo… lo siento" – Agacha la cabeza avergonzado.

Era un estúpido ¿cómo no se dio cuenta? ¡¡Y cómo a Aoe se el había olvidado ese pequeño detalle!

-"¿Eres… sordo mudo?" – Balbucea un poco.

Bunya alegremente le dice que no, y con señas le explica que sólo no puede hablar.

-"Quería saber si tenía que modular bien"

Le responde con una sonrisa, de ahí le hace un gesto para que lo siga.

Fueron a un parque de patinaje techado, Sakuragi sólo dio dos pasos dentro del lugar y lo ve lleno de chicos de cómo 14 años a como unos veinte y algo, todos patinando y haciendo piruetas raras. El rubio se acerca a saludar al encargado de los elementos y este inmediatamente le pasa unos para él y un skate, pero el más pequeño le pide unos para su amigo.

-"No, no, no sé patinar"

Sho le dedica una sonrisa.

-"Algo me dice que hoy aprenderás" – Dice el encargado con una sonrisa complice y le pasa lo necesario.

-"¡¡¡¡AHAAAAAAAAAA!" – Estaba cayendo por la rampa más alta de todo el local, termina en el suelo.

El chico se le acerca preocupado.

-"No te preocupes, estoy bien"

Su cara indica que no le convenció para nada.

-"¡¿Crees que no puedo!¡Yo soy un tensai por supuesto que puedo!" – Se levanta y comienza a patinar de nuevo.

Bunya se pone a darle impulso a su skate y muy pronto pasa a Hanamichi y le da una demostración de lo bueno que era en eso. Aunque también admitía la garra que tenía el pelirrojo, no podía negar que tenía como un talento innato para ese deporte, pero de todas formas era sólo un principiante.

Estuvieron muchas horas ahí, hasta que cerraron a la media noche, Bunya hizo que el regalaran los protectores y el skate a Sakuragi, no sabía como, pero ese niño tenía un gran poder de persuasión.

-"Lo mejor que se pudo inventar son los locales abiertos las 24 horas" – Estaban en justamente uno de esos locales comiendo unos emparedados y tomando bebida.

El rubio se reía de casi todo lo que hacía su acompañante, era muy gracioso, le había agradado bastante.

-"No sé porque Aoe-san te habrá programado una cita conmigo"

Chasqueó los dedos y sacó de su mochila una croquera y se puso a escribir muy rápido.

_-"Le pedí a alguien joven y que hiciera deportes ¿Qué deporte haces tú?"_

Para sorpresa de todos era una letra muy legible, de seguro que era la práctica.

-"Basketball"

_-"Me gusta el basketball"_

-"Jaja si y yo soy un tensai para él, aprovechando tu croquera ¿De dónde eres?"

_-"Soy japonés, pero vivo en Alemania"_

-"¿Estás de vaciones?"

_-"No, vine a hacer unos negocios"_

-"Eres muy joven y andas haciendo negocios y eres miembro de B&B"

_-"Me hice miembro apenas comencé hacerme cargo de los negocios de mi padre"_

-"¿Y dónde está tu padre?"

_-"En Alemania, haciendo más negocios"_

-"¿Y tus estudios?"

_-"Estudio y trabajo a la vez, no es difícil"_

-"¡Wuauuu! Te creo trabajar en un trabajo de medio tiempo y estudiar, pero ser el encargado de negocios importante, no sé como puedes hacerlo"

_-"Créeme no es difícil, en especial cuando eres dueño de la escuela en la cual estudias"_

-"No sabía que el apellido Bunya fuera tan adinerado"

_-"No lo es, mi padre lo hizo así"_

-"Mira tienes mayonesa en la nariz"

Comienza a buscarla y Hanamichi le pone un poco en la nariz. Finge estar enojado y se limpia.

-"Jajaja, vamos te voy a dejar a tu hotel"

Ambos estaban en skate y hanamichi no dejó de hablar en el camino.

-"No sé como lo convenciste para que te dieran estos skate" – Era fácil hacer lo básico del skate, como no le gustaban los autos, tal vez sería una buena forma de transporte.

Saca su croquera de una forma muy hábil y empieza a escribir.

_-"Es que soy el dueño de ese lugar"_ – La guarda de nuevo.

-"Creo que te tengo que tratar con más respeto"

El rubio movió la cabeza negando.

-"Ya llegamos"

Pararon sus vehículos no motorizados.

-"Fue un gusto conocerte Bunya"

El más pequeño niega con la cabeza.

-"¿Sho?"

Ahora afirma.

-"Jaja fue agradable, en serio" – Se agacha para acomodar su nuevo transporte y se prepara para irse.

Al igual que cuando se conocieron Sho el jala la ropa. Su expresión lo decía todo, cabeza baja, mejillas coloradas y al parecer le daba vergüenza escribir lo que quería decirle.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

El más pequeño no se movió.

-"Mierda"

Esa cara le ganó, miró a todos lados y al asegurarse de que no había nadie lo empujó a la pared y lo beso. Ambos estaban tan nerviosos que al principio se hizo un poco bruto, pero después empezaron a sincronizarse, Sho pasó sus manos por el cuello del más alto y este lo acercó por al cintura. Se alejaron cuando se quedaron sin respiración.

La expresión del rubio lo decía por si sola _"sube conmigo"_, pero Sakuragi no podía hacerle eso a un niño y menos a uno tan agradable.

-"Mañana tu vuelo sale temprano ¿no? Mejor vas a descansar"

Afirma triste.

-"Me gustaría volver a verte" – Le toma el mentón y después se va.

Sho lo queda mirando triste, quería tanto estar con ese chico, pero se veía igual o tal vez menos experimentado que él ¿qué le podía hacer?

Hanamichi se sentía extraño, tenía unas ganas de abrazar a ese niño, pero temía no poder controlarse, sabía que ese era su trabajo, pero el pensar que sólo es un niño, le daba pánico… había hecho lo mejor.

88888

En la semana lo había llamado Kashima-san de que tenía otra cita con Okazawaya y que él lo pasaría a buscar a su casa el viernes… ahora sí estaba seguro de que perdería su virginidad con él, hubiese preferido perderla con Sho, pero ya no se le podía hacer nada.

Eran las once de la noche, sospecha que irían a un bar o algo así, así se vistió con ropa elegante pero cómoda. Estaba en la entrada de su casa y justo llega un auto que ya conocía.

-"Buenas noches"

-"Entra"

Fue un recorrido largo y llegaron a un lugar que Sakuragi nunca había visitado, llevaba más de un año en Tokio y aun no lo conocía ¿por qué sería? Cuando el auto estaba de tenido, divisó una casa vieja ¿Irían ahí acaso?

El más maduro notó la cara de duda que tenía su acompañante.

-"Entra y verás"

En al entrada había un tipo alto, pidió sus identificaciones y los dejó entrar cuando Okazawaya pagó la entrada de ambos, después de recorrer, un pasillo muy oscuro se toparon con una puerta vigilada por otro guardia que saludó al otro e inmediatamente los dejó pasar. Hanamichi estaba nervioso, no sabía que esperarse, por suerte al entrar no encontró nada fuera de lo común, era un disco, al parecer, privada… al fin pudo respirar tranquilo. Con la mirada examinó el lugar, parecía normal, hasta que ve a dos hombres besándose descaradamente, se sorprende y luego ve a otros dos y a otros… ¿tres? y…

-"¿Es una disco gay?" – Tironea a su cita con fuerza.

-"¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un parque de diversiones?" – Lo arrincona a la pared y bruscamente lo besa.

_Me gustan los parques. _Fue lo primero que pensó, hasta que se dio cuenta de la situación.

El más alto no respondía, estaba muy atontado, pero cuando siente una lengua entrando por su garganta se da cuenta que este era su trabajo y no podía negarse. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a actuar, después al acostumbrarse pudo recién disfrutar algo de ese beso. Claro, el hombre de pelo más claro no estaba satisfecho y sus manos poco a poco comenzaron a actuar y tocar absolutamente todo el cuerpo del otro.

-"¿Qué… qué… qué haces?" – Lo aleja un poco y manifiesta su ara roja.

-"Ja" – Rió irónico. –"Creo que no estás listo para esto" - Se alejó. –"Si quieres puedes irte" – Caminó sin mirar atrás.

Hanamichi quería correr detrás de él, es decir, por ese error podría perder su trabajo, pero, a la vez, no quería, tenía miedo. Para aclarar sus ideas se fue a mojar la cabeza al baño, cosa que apenas entró se arrepintió porque lo que vio ahí definitivamente no se veía en ningún otro lugar. Salió asustado y justo delante de él estaba su ex cita besándose con toro hombre. Sin pensarlo dos veces se fue inmediatamente a su casa, tomó un taxi, a pesar de lo costoso que son, sólo quería irse a su casa lo más pronto posible.

En la semana recibió un llamado de su jefe, pensando que lo despediría respondió balbuceando, pero sólo le dio otra cita y le colgó tan fríamente como siempre… eso fue un golpe de suerte.

Así comenzó todo, fue saliendo con varias personas, tipos jóvenes, adultos y a algunos ya en edad mayor. Recuerda a un tipo como de cincuenta años, algo gordo que el pidió que el ensañara a jugar basketball, fue muy gracioso el tipo se cansaba muy rápido y se sentaba cada vez que Hanamichi no lo veía. Otro tipo le pidió sólo que le hiciera masajes toda una tarde, por suerte que Jin le había dado una clase básica de eso. Ahora iba a menos practicas de las que solía ir, antes iba casi todas las semanas a las 14 horas de entrenamiento… ahora sólo iba máximo 10, normalmente los sábados no podía porque el día anterior tenía una cita con alguien o tenía que pasar todo el sábado con alguien, por suerte para él las horas mínimas requeridas de ir a los entrenamientos eran 7 por semana, eran flexibles porque no todos estudiaban las misma carreras ni tenían los mismos horarios, claro que cada vez que podía se iba a entrenar sólo por las canchas de los alrededores. Y cosas así, hasta ahora nadie se atrevía a quitarle su virginidad, era raro; algunos le habían dado un par de besos, había salido un par de veces más con Okazawaya, pero además de unos besos y unas cuantas caricias sobre la ropa, seguía sin estrenar su _hombría_. Y con respecto a Sho, no sabía nada de nada, le preguntó a Aoe una vez que fue a la oficina y le dijo que no estaba en Japón casi nunca, así que tal vez no lo volvería a ver.

88888

Suena el rington del celular del Sakuragi

-"Mochi mochi"

-"Buenas tardes Sakuragi"

-"Buenas tardes Aoe-san"

-"¿Cómo te ha ido en tus citas?"

-"Bien, gracias ¿Cómo a estado usted?"

-"Trabajando"

-"Que bien"

-"El sábado tienes una cita"

-"¿A qué hora?"

-"A las ocho en el parque del sur del centro, el las canchas de basketball, se llama Akira Sendoh"

-"Ok…… ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉEEEEEEE!" – No, no, él no podía verlo con un trabajo así.

-"Que se llama Akira Sendoh, no te olvides de la rosa"

Sabía que no podía pedir un cambio de cita, entonces ¿qué haría? Su primera opción es irse, cambiarse de nombre, hacerse cirugía plástica y no volver, pero ¡odiaba los hospitales! ¿Qué haría? Había escuchado rumores de que Sendoh era un pervertido en al segundaria ¡pero nunca pensó que fuera a contratar a un anfitrión!

-"Tal vez no la necesite"

-"¿Qué?"

¡Dios! ¡Que estupideces decía! Aunque tal vez, le podría hacer una bromita a ese puercoespín.

-"Podrías no decirle mi nombre, quiero darle una sorpresa"

-"No puedo hacer eso"

-"Por favor ¿o ya se lo diste?"

-"No tengo tiempo para esto, esta bien mocoso, chao ¡Ah! Y él dijo que si le gustabas saldrían de nuevo el domingo" – ¿Por qué había contratado a ese tipo? A sí, por Kiichi.

-"Que bueno que no se te olvido, como cuado se te olvido decirme que iba a salir con alguien que no puede hablar" – Dice con burla. –"Hasta luego"

-"No me tutees, soy tu jefe" – Cuelga enojado.

¡¡¡¿¿¿Akira Sendoh! Esto tenía que ser una broma, es cierto que en la preparatoria tenía estampa de pervertido, pero nunca pensó que el gustaran los hombre ¿cómo había llegado a ser socio de B&B? Aun no se lo podía creer ¿qué haría cuando viera a Sendoh? Tenía unas ganas de burlarse de él y decir que era un desesperado sexual, pero sería algo hipócrita, pues él era el puto que había contratado ¿qué cara pondría? ¡Que vergüenza! Un conocido :S… De seguro se reiría de él y se iría burlando ¡No! diría que mejor no y no querría salir con él ¡¿qué estaba pensado! ¡¿Por qué tenía este trabajo! Ya sabía el por qué nadie quería acostarse con él, era feo y grande… se deprimió, estaba feliz de seguir siendo virgen, pero ahora creía que era imposible que el gustara a alguien… era cierto, nunca le había gustado absolutamente a nadie.

Eran las ocho, como era fines de invierno no estaba tan oscuro, pero igual estaban las calles de la cancha encendida. Pudo divisar al chico de cabellos parados desde lejos, después de todo era más alto que él y no habían muchas personas más altas que él, se acerco por detrás, siempre lo asustaba a él ¿por qué el no asustar una vez?

-"¡Puercoespín!"

-"¿Sakuragi?" – Se dio vuelta sin si quiera exaltarse.

-"¡¿Por qué no te asustaste!" – Frunció el ceño como niño malcriado.

-"Pude ver tu sombra"

-"Mierda" – Maldice en susurro.-"Y… ¿qué haces aquí?"

-"¿Espero a alguien?"

-"¿A quién?"

-"A una persona con la que me iba a encontrar"

-"Ohooo y por casualidad esa persona no tendría que tener una rosa" – Se daba vueltas alrededor del de pelo negro mirándolo divertido.

-"¿Qué te tramas?"

-"Y, por alguna casualidad de la vida ¿no eres socio de Blue Boy's?"

-"¿Cómo sabes?"

-"Yo soy tu cita"

-"Sí, claro" – Sonríe irónico.

-"De verdad"

-"Entonces la pasaremos muy bien" – La típica sonrisa de Sendoh al fin se dibuja.

Hanamichi se asusta por ese gesto, no pensó que esa sería su reacción.

-"¿Aun juegas basketball?" – Pregunta Akira.

-"Sí"

Sendoh le sonríe.

Al principio pensó que sería las típicas primeras citas a las cuales estaba muy acostumbrado, pero no fue así, estuvieron más o menos dos horas y media solo jugando basketball.

-"¿Y ahora sólo te dedicas a esto?" – Decía sudado mientras juegan.

-"No, es sólo un trabajo temporal para recaudar dinero ¿Y tú trabajas?" – Es cierto que Hana no era muy bueno con las palabras, pero en una de las clases de Jin había aprendido que no podía ser grosero con su cliente, por muy mal que el cayera.

-"Sí, estudié en un carrera técnica de cuatro semestres y trabajaba al mismo tiempo ayudando a mi padre, ahora sigo ahí"

-"¿Es una empresa familiar?"

-"No, pero mi padre es el jefe" – Le quita el balón y encesta.

-"Muchos con los que he salido siguen el trabajo de sus padres"

-"Tiene sentido, es decir, hay que tener dinero para ser parte de Blue Boy's, no me sorprende que muchos de ellos tengan familias poderosas y tienen que seguir los pasos de sus padres; pero ese no es mi caso, yo elegí ese camino y mi familia es más mesocracia que rica"

-"Te gané" – Sonríe Ampliamente el pelirrojo.

-"Haz mejorado mucho"

-"Tan sólo me sigo dedicando al basketball"

-"Yo lo sigo practicando, pero ya no es mi pasión"

-"La mía sí" – Lo mira con burla.

-"Vamos a comer algo" – Le hace un gesto.

Sendoh tenía una cena muy elegante preparada y todo se vio arruinado por un partido de basketball, decidieron ir a comer burritos en una gasolinera que los hacía muy bien, según Sendoh.

-"Anda pruébalos" – Le dio un gran mordisco al suyo.

Los ojos café miraban al burrito con asco, es que no tenían la mejor apariencia.

-"¿Desde cuando comes estas cosas?"

-"Desde que me vine a vivir a Tokio, vamos Hanamichi no son tan malos como se ven"

-"Si tu lo dices…" – Con desagrado mordió un poco. –"No esta tan mal"

Al pasar medio minuto no quedaba nada del burrito.

-"Te lo dije"

Más que una cita parecía una salida con un amigo, el sorprendió, nunca le agradó el puercoespín en al secundaria ¿por qué ahora sí?

-"¿Esta es tu casa?" – Akira muy amablemente se ofreció en ir a dejarlo caminando.

-"Sí, es un departamento de soltero"

-"Me gustaría verte mañana" – Dice de la nada. –"¿Qué cosas te gustan hacer?"

-"Depende de la hora"

-"Todo el día"

Los ojos chocolates se abrieron de asombro, sin duda Sendoh siempre sabía lo que quería.

-"Eh… un parque de diversiones estaría bien"

-"Te vengo a buscar como a la una"

-"Podemos encontrarnos allá, no hay problema"

-"No, yo vengo"

-"Como quieras, adiós puercoespín, digo, Sendoh"

-"Puedes llamarme Akira"

-"Sendoh esta bien" – Se encamina a las escaleras. –"Nos vemos mañana" – Entró lentamente.

Eso había sido muy extraño, salir con un conocido de la secundaria nunca estuvo en sus planes. Entró a la casa y vio su patineta, ahora la usaba todos los días para ir a la universidad, una vez la llevo a una cita, pero Aoe lo estuvo retando casi un mes por ese pequeño descuido, ese tipo… lo tenía que ver casi todas las semanas y no le gustaba, el aura que tenía le provocaba un distanciamiento inevitable, era extraño, no le desagradaba, pero no le daba confianza. Era tarde así que se fue a acostar de inmediato sin pensar en el otro día ni en ese mismo.

88888

A la una de la tarde estaba en la calle esperando a su cita, no le gustaba que sus clientes entraran a su casa, así que hasta ahora ninguno con los cuales había salido sabía con exactitud cual de todos esos departamentos era el suyo. Diez minutos después aparece el hombre de pelos parados.

-"Llegas tarde" – Fue el cálido saludo del pelirrojo.

-"Entra" – Estaba en auto. –"Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado"

-"Era broma, sólo fueron diez minutos"

Fueron a un parque muy grande, lleno de juegos para grandes y para chicos. Fue un día muy divertido, en especial para Sakuragi que era todo un niño por dentro y el puercoespín le compraba todo lo que se le antojaba, era como salir con un padre que dejo a su hijo en la infancia y estaba recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Serían un poco más de las nueve de la noche cuando abandonaron el parque, eso sí cuando estaban en el último juego tuvieron que obligar a Sakuragi abandonarlo, tan solo adoraba todos los parques.

-"¡Wuawww! Hace mucho que no venía a un parque de diversiones" – Decía feliz comiendo un algodón de azúcar. –"Creo que la última vez que vine fue con Jin hace muchos meses"

-"Que bueno que te divirtieras Hanamichi"

-"Seeee…" – No se sentía a gusto con que el puercoespín lo llamara por su nombre. –"Pues, ya me voy a mi casa" – Se da la media vuelta y empieza a caminar.

-"Estaba pensado en ir a un hotel"

Sakuragi queda estático, lo que se temía y más encima había olvida su ropa para mañana ir a la universidad… ¿perder la virginidad con Sendoh? Ni en sus más locos sueños lo habría imaginado.

-"Cla… cla… claro" – Balbucea.

En un silencio incomodo caminaron juntos, el pelirrojo seguía al ojiazul, porque no tenía idea a que hotel iban a ir. Sin darse cuenta, de un momento a otro, estaba en al recepción de un hotel, era un típico hotel para turistas.

-"Tengo reservada una habitación" – hablaba Sendoh con el recepcionista.

_¿Acaso ya tenía planeado todo esto?_ Lo único coherente que pudo pensar desde que escuchó la palabra hotel.

Iba detrás, a paso lento, más nervioso que nunca mirando el suelo y con la cara roja… No sabía que hacer, ni que pensar. Estaba enfrente de la habitación, Sendoh ya había entrado, la puerta estaba abierta… era el momento perfecto para salir corriendo, pero Sendoh le toma la muñeca y lo empuja dentro.

-"Tranquilízate, sé que al primera vez es difícil"

_¿Cómo sabe este puercoespín que soy virgen? ¿Acaso se me nota mucho? ¡Cierto! Aoe-san se lo dice a todas mis citas_. Se imagina la cara de Aoe riéndose de él.

Ambos sentados en la cama, Hanamichi jugando con sus dedos, esperando el momento…

-"De la primera vez que te vi me llamaste la atención"

-"¿Eh?" – Se atreve mirar a Sendoh después de mucho rato.

Es empujado a la cama y siente unos calidos labios sobre los suyos, era increíble, pero realmente Sendoh era muy bueno besando, casi inmediatamente había comenzado a corresponder el beso. El ojiazul se separó un poco y le muestra una sonrisa a su cita, después le lame el cuello como si fuera un helado.

-"¡Ah!" – Sakuragi se tapa la boca ¿había sido un gemido?

-"Veo que lo estás disfrutando" – Con una mano muy hábil le desabrocha los botones de su camisa.

Lo besa de nuevo, le lamía los labios con tanta fuerza como queriendo demostrar que ese era su territorio. Hanamichi tenía ambas manos en el cabello de Sendoh, su mente no lo asimilaba, pero su cuerpo respondía a cada caricia que ese hombre le daba, estaba lamiendo sus pezones, nunca pensó que se sentiría así.

Suena la canción de pokemón en forma de rington

-"Tú… celular… suena…" – Con dificultad para respirar habla el pelirrojo.

-"Ignóralo" – Siguió con su labor.

-"Puede… ser… impor… ¡Ah!"

-"Bien" – Se alejó. –"Mochi mochi"

Comenzó a hablar, intentando sacarse algo de encima, pero, por lo que veía el de ojso café, no funcionaba muy bien. Aprovechó esos momentos para calmarse un poco, quería dejar de sentir esas sensaciones que le habían dado esas caricias, quería irse a su casa a dormir, no quería volver a pensar en eso más…

-"Hanamichi… me tengo que ir, un trabajador de la empresa acaba de fallecer y debo ir a ver todo"

-"No hay problema" – Miraba hacia otro lugar.

-"¿Quieres quedarte aquí o te llevo a tu casa?"

-"Si no te molesta, preferiría irme a mi casa"

-"Vamos"

El trayecto fue silencioso, Sendoh lo dejó justo donde lo había ido a buscar.

-"Me gustaría verte de nuevo, en serio"

-"Habla con Aoe" – Se baja y rápidamente se va a su casa.

Entra y comienza a caminar como loco por toda su casa.

-"Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda"

Decía una y otra vez sin dejar de moverse, todo lo que le había pasado era demasiado, estuvo muy cerca de perder su virginidad con Sendoh y lo peor de todo es que le había gustado y eso lo asustaba, mucho. Él no era gay, esto era sólo un trabajo, él no era gay ¡No lo era! Sabía que no podría dormir esa noche, así que se tomo un vaso de leche caliente para ayudarse, al principio le costó, pero cuando al fin se vio dormido no despertó en toda la noche, faltó a las clases de la mañana, no tenía ganas de hacer nada…

Lo que más le aterraba era que no le molestaba la idea de perder la virginidad con Akira Sendoh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al finnnn :D eheeeeeee terminé este capituloo que me costo muchooo… se me fue la inspiración en un momento y me vino por el siguiente así que lo deje de un lado y empecé con el otro, así que el otro estará pronto arriba. Jhajhajhajhahja pues este esta medio largo y lo iba a ser más, pero le deje unas partes de este al capitulo que viene… Ohoooo me demore un mes con la fecha que había dicho que iba a subir, lo siento… igual a sido un mes difícil y re estresante porque me dedique a sacar licencia, pero ya termino y lo logre jejeje ¿Qué les pareció? Llega a ser increíble que Hana siga virgen… pero por algo será…

Elena: Ohooo sí, por algo casi siempre es el uke XD… jhajhahjahja debe ser gracioso ver a alguien tan grande, pero tan inocente

Nian: Jhajhajhahjajh Jin es re sexy, me gusta su sonrisa picara ¿¿¿que te parecio el primer cliente? No tenía muy clara la idea del personaje, pero me salió así…

Serenity Moon001: No me quitaron semanas de vaciones, pero casi todos los sabados tengo que ir al colegio U.U horrible… la verdad es cuando cree el nombre no sabía si iba a ser bueno o malo, solo saque el nombre de Samuel a lo japones y quedo…

Muchas gracias por los reviews, en serio… que les vaya bonito


	5. Chapter 5

**PROBLEMAS EN LA OFICINA**

-"Mierda" – Se restregó los ojos una vez más.

Ya llevaba un mes traduciendo, traduciendo, interpretando y maldiciendo a su ingenioso padre que no le había dicho nada sobre otro dueño de la empresa. Todo comenzó cuando a Kiichi se le vino la gran idea de limpiar su casa, que antes era de su padre, donde encuentran una caja enorme llena de papeles, cartas, juegos y lo peor de todo es que habían en japonés, inglés, ruso, italiano, español, alemán, francés y latín. No tenía idea de que su padre sabía hablar tantos idiomas y recién estaba terminando de leer las en inglés, que aparte del japonés era el único que entendía. Cuando era pequeño su padre lo obligó a tomar clases de ruso, italiano y español, pero a Aoe Reiji no se le obligaba y llegó a aprender dos o tres palabras de cada idioma sólo para sacar de casillas a su padre.

-"Aoe-san, anoche no te fuiste a casa y es medio día de un domingo, creo que mejor te vas a casa" – Kashima le deja un café sobre el escritorio.

-"Tengo que terminar esto"

-"Así te vas a quedar dormido encima de todos esos papeles"

-"Cierto, necesito ayuda ¿Y tú porque no sabes ningún idioma, Kashima?"

-"Sólo sé lo básico del inglés, sabes que nunca fui muy bilingüe"

-"Maldigo el hecho de que por odiar a mi padre no haya aprendido nada ¡No! Maldigo el hecho de que a mi padre se haya ocurrido darle la empresa a quien sabe quien y no me haya dicho nada"

-"¿Por qué no buscas a algún traductor que te ayude?"

-"No conozco a ningún traductor de confianza, no pienso dejar a cargo esto papeles a un cualquiera, debe ser alguien que conozca y que me asegure confianza" – Abrió los ojos de improviso y golpeó fuerte le escritorio. –"¡Ya sé!"

Kashima notó que la falta de sueño realmente afecta a su jefe, pues normalmente no es tan… expresivo, después se da cuenta de quién habla Aoe y lo mira con asombro.

-"Alguien de confianza y que sepa varios idiomas" – Dice Kashima alegre.

A Aoe se le dibuja una sonrisa triunfadora en el rostro.

Rin Rin

-"Adoro los domingos, me encanta despertar a medio día y desayunar a al hora que todos almuerzan" – Dice un tipo de pelo castaño claro, de 1,86m, sonriente y con apariencia de ser muy hogareño, tenía 31 años.

-"No seas exagerado, voy a contestar el teléfono" – Este era un joven de 19 años, pelo negro, media un poco más 1,71m y ante cada comentario del más alto parecía enfadarse.

-"No vayas, el domingo es sólo para nosotros" – Lo abraza por detrás.

-"No digas tonterías" – Se suelta y se va a contestar. –"Moshi moshi"

-"Pon a Takamiya" – Dice una voz seria.

-"Buenas tardes"

-"Rápido mocoso"

Sólo deja el teléfono a un lado y sale sin prestarle mucha atención, ese tipo siempre era así.

-"Te llama Aoe Reiji"

-"¿Puedes traer el teléfono y ponerlo en alta voz?" – Estaba preparando el desayuno.

-"Bien" – Lo hizo no de muy buena manera.

-"Moshi moshi" – Dice Takamiya.

-"Takamiya te necesito"

-"¡¿Qué!" – Se exalta el chico de pelo negro.

-"Cálmate Izumi, dime ¿a qué te refieres con eso Aoe?"

-"Te tengo un trabajo que ofrecer"

-"¿Un trabajo?"

-"¿Puedes congelar tu trabajo un tiempo?"

-"Cuando termine el último libro que me dieron tal vez ¿Pero por qué?"

-"Necesito un traductor de confianza"

-"Pero si tú sabes inglés"

-"Sí, pero no ruso, italiano, español, alemán, francés ni latín"

-"¿Y por qué necesitas alguien que sepa todos esos idiomas?" – Justo en esos momento le estaba dando a Izumi un poco del omelet que estaba preparando.

-"¡Ahu!" – Se quemó el labio inferior al probarlo.

-"Cuidado" – Le lamé un lugar que le queda rojo.

-"¡Ahaaa! ¡No hagas eso!" – Lo empuja avergonzado.

-"¡Oye! ¡No coquetees mientras te estoy hablado!" – Se sintió la furia por toda la cocina y eso que sólo era por teléfono. –"¡¡¡ESCÚCHAME TAKAMIYA!"

Takaiya e Izumi se miraron para luego largarse a reír.

-"Jajaja ¡Que irritable Aoe!"

-"¿Aceptas o no?"

-"Te llamó cuando terminé mi último libro para que veamos que se puede hacer, yo creo que esta misma semana"

-"Apenas te desocupas hablamos, chao" – Cuelga.

-"¿Por qué querrá a alguien que sepa tantos idiomas?" – Termina de poner la mesa.

-"Cuando sepa te lo digo"

-"¿Por qué sabes tantos idiomas Takamiya? Sé que estudiaste eso, pero igual son muchos y ni siquiera son de nuestros limitantes" – Se sientan para poder al fin tranquilamente desayunar.

-"Me fui a Inglaterra cuando era pequeño, pero estuve viviendo en países diferentes hasta que mis padres murieron y el latín lo estudié en la universidad, allá en Europa es obligatorio aprender latín para estudiar idiomas"

-"De veras que estudiaste en Inglaterra"

De ahí siguieron comiendo hablando, tal cual lo hacían todos los domingos desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos.

88888

El jueves Takamiya ya estaba listo para ayudar a Aoe, Takamiya le dijo que lo hacía gratis, como un favor, pero Aoe no quiso aceptar y le ofreció un sueldo, según él iban a estar varios meses traduciendo cosas, además quería una copia de todo en japonés, así que a Takamiya le tocaría mucho trabajo.

-"¡Vaya!" – Mira toda la caja llena de papeles. –"¿Estos era de tu padre?"

-"Sí, Kiichi los encontró y todos los de esta caja están en otros idiomas"

-"Que extraño" – Curiosea la caja.

-"Sí, aun no sé por qué le dio 49,9 por ciento de la empresa a alguien desconocido"

-"Cartas" – Saca un montón de cartas que están en apiladas. –"Leámoslas"

-"Tú lees, yo escuchó, están en ruso"

-"Bien…

_Katze:_

_Me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado una mujer que al fin te interese, si le dijera a mi padre de seguro se sorprendería, pero él no puede saber que nos seguimos comunicando. Las cosas por aquí están bien extrañas, mi padre está desesperado por que me casé con esa tipa que ni si quiera conozco, lo que no sabe es que ya estoy casado, desde antes de que tú te fueras, con la mujer de mi vida… sabes que los ojos azules siempre me han vuelto loco, pero los de ellas eran azules y además con un brillo tan cristalino cada vez que los veo… ¡Ni que se llegara a enterar que tú me ayudaste a casarme con ella! Porque ahí te buscaría por tierra y mar sólo para matarte (me gustaría pensar que hablo figurativamente, pero ambos sabemos que no es así para nada). Con respecto a tu proyecto, no te preocupes por mí, sabes que el préstamo que te di lo saqué de el dinero que a ti te pertenece, sólo que mi padre lo dejó todo a mi nombre. De todas formas creo que al fin entiendo los negocios de papá, a pesar de que nunca me llamaron mucho la atención, son más interesantes de lo que pensé y tal vez si pueda seguirlos, además me llama mucho la atención eso de andar viajando por todo el mundo. Lo que ya tenemos decidido con mi esposa es que a nuestro hijo jamás lo obligaremos a seguir con nuestros negocios, él podrá hacer lo que él quiera, aunque si llegará a pasar algo lo dejaríamos todo a su nombre, de ahí si el quiere vende todo ¡¿Pero que tonteras hablo! No tengo ni veinte años y estoy hablado de mis hijos y de mi muerte, ni si quiera me he graduado de al universidad y aun me quedan a los menos 5 años más si no repito. Creo que eso es todo lo que ha pasado por aquí…_

_Se despide con cariño…_

_Fuchs_"

-"¿Fuchs es un nombre ruso? ¿Y que es Katze?" – Pregunta Aoe.

-"Son animales y no está en ruso está en alemán, significan…"

-"Al parecer es algún amigo de mi padre o algo" – Lo interrumpe.

-"Tal vez su hermano"

-"Imposible, los contratos están en inglés y mira" – Le muestra uno. –"Tienen apellidos diferentes, además que mi padre era hijo único y mi abuelo murió cuando él era todavía un niño"

-"Tal vez se criaron juntos, tal vez el padre de este tipo lo crió o algo así"

-"Podría ser, lee la siguiente carta"

-"Quedaste interesado parece…

_Aoe:_

_¿Con qué vas a ser papá? ¡Increíble! No te imagino ¿sabes? Es bueno para ella que apenas se enteraran se casaran, especialmente con esta cultura japonesa tan conservadora ¿Cómo le pondrás? ¿Kiichi? Recuerdo que así le ponías a todos tus gatos, por alguna razón odiabas a los gatos, pero si veías uno lo recogías y le ponías Kiichi y cuando tenías dos al otro le ponías Reiji…_

¡Jajajajaja! ¡Tienes nombre de gato! ¡Y Kiichi también!"

-"Cállate"

-"Te pareces más a tu padre de lo que piensas, ambos odian a los gatos, pero siempre los recogen"

-"¿Vas a seguir leyendo la carta o no?"

-"Jajajaja bueno…

… _¡Jajajaja! Siempre fuiste especial para todos Katze. ¿Sabes? Mi padre se enteró de que me había casado, ya lleva sin hablarme un mes, así que estoy preparando las cosas para mudarme con ella a un lindo departamento fuera de esta ciudad, seguiré con los negocios de papá ¿Quién diría que soy bueno en eso? Aunque más bien seremos socios, ya que seguiré los negocios en la ciudad a donde me voy. Tienes que ir a visitarla, está en la costa y es muy tranquila, perfecta para poder criar a nuestro hijo, bueno, cuando tengamos uno, queremos enderezarnos económicamente por si solos primero y de ahí intentar tener un hijo, además seguiré estudiando haya, la universidad no es tan buena como la de acá, pero tiene la misma carrera que estoy estudiando y eso es suficiente, por mientras tendremos que vivir con las cuentas que están a mi nombre, pero no te preocupes, no he tocado al tuya, esa sólo la toqué para darte el préstamo. Con respecto al préstamo, no es necesario que dejes a mi nombre acciones de tu negocio (que me alegra que este dando frutos, por cierto) ese negocio es sólo para ti, además que tu padre era el antiguo dueño y tú tienes el derecho a seguir con él ¿Quién iba a pensar que los japoneses somos unos pervertidos desde hace tanto tiempo? Jajaja, no te enojes, es broma, sabes que no tengo problemas con tu club de citas, pero me encanta molestarte con respecto a eso. ¿Es verdad que vas a dejar a tu hijo encargado de todo? ¿Y si el no quiere seguir el negocio? No le vaya a pasar lo mismo que a mí o a ti, aunque a fin de cuentas a ambos nos fue bien, pero tal vez a tu hijo no le vaya tan bien y algún día lo lamentarás si eso ocurre, aunque tal vez estés muerto, porque ya estás bien viejito, porque, a pesar de todo, eres más viejo que yo jajajaja (no te preocupes, sólo son cinco años). Se acerca el aniversario de la muerte de la señora, sé que no te gusta que al llame así, pero así me criaron… voy a ir a verla al cementerio, anda, tal vez nos veamos… mejor no, tal vez mi padre mande a alguien que me siga y te vea, eso sería horrible, además con lo mucho que te pareces a tú padre creo que él mío no tendría compasión. Espero que estés bien, cuídate mucho, a tu esposa y a tu hijo, muchas felicidades por todo y ojala que Kami-sama los proteja a todos._

_Se despide con un hasta luego…_

_Fuchs_

_P.D: ¿Ves? No te puse Katze para que no te enojaras_"

-"Te dije que no eran hermanos"

-"¿Por qué no pondrá su nombre verdadero?"

-"Al menos los tenemos gracias a los contratos"

-"¿Por qué se tratan con nombre de animales en alemán? Le dice katze a tu padre"

-"No lo sé, pero hay muchas más cartas, así que prepárate para traducir"

Estuvieron toda la tarde traduciendo las cartas, eran muchas. Hablaban de los negocios de ambos, al parecer el tipo que mandaba las cartas era sólo un negociante exitoso y el padre de Aoe intentaba surgir el negocio de su padre, que era le mismo que tenía Reiji en esos momentos y que era tan exitoso gracias a los esfuerzos de su padre. El señor de las cartas parecía amable y trataba a Aoe padre como si él también lo fuera, cosa que no era para nada cierta y Reiji lo sabía muuuuy bien. Hablaban del segundo hijo de katze, que era Reiji y de cuando su padre decidió que él seguiría el negocio y no Kiichi, también salía el desacuerdo del personaje de las cartas con respecto a esto. Luego salía el nacimiento del primer hijo de Fuchs, que por lo que las cartas contaban tenía una personalidad algo diferente a la de sus padres. También salía algo sobre los negocios, Aoe padre había dejado al mitad de la empresa a nombre del de su amigo de las cartas y el de su esposa, ellos al parecer no querían, pero este igual lo hizo, decía que era por si a su hijo le iba mal con el negocio. En una parte nombraban la muerte de la madre de Aoe y Kiichi, al parecer había sido horrible y que el padre del tipo de las cartas la había mandado a asesinar, no salía mucho de eso, pero el tipo de las cartas se veía terriblemente afectado y al parecer en el funeral de ella fue cuando el padre de Aoe los convenció para que él y su señora firmaran los papeles para los derechos de la empresa. Y también salía que Aoe padre odiaba que le dijeran katze, por eso le escribía con su nombre verdadero y al personaje de las cartas todos le decían Fuchs y por eso siempre firmaba con ese nombre. Hablaban de otras cosas, pero nada importante. Había un tema que no se tocaba mucho, pero era fácil de concluir, el padre del tipo de las cartas odiaba al abuelo y al padre de Aoe, la razón no salía, pero así era.

-"Aun faltan unas cartas por leer"

-"¿Cuándo podrías a empezar hacer las copias?"

-"El lunes comienzo con las cartas ;)"

-"Te dije que era mucho"

-"La verdad es que si son muchos y todos los tengo que traducir solo, sería más rápido si no quisieras una copia"

-"La necesito"

-"Jaja lo sé, lo sé, no te preocupes"

-"¿Quieres ir a tomar una copa?"

-"Otro día, ya me atrasé con respecto a al hora en que el dije a Izumi que iba a llegar a casa, no quiero preocuparlo"

-"Sólo es un mocoso"

-"Jaja no lo trates así"

Y Aoe no se equivocó, pasaron los meses y Takamiya aun no terminaba de traducir todo el papeleo. Takamiya se estaba cansando, Aoe lo quería todo en computador, así que tuvo que estar frente a una pantalla y no le gustaba, prefería lo antiguo si antes hacía todos sus trabajos en maquina y después sólo le mandaba a sacar una copia, ahora estaba de lunes a viernes en un computador. Ellos dos no eran los únicos afectados, Izume y Naoya notaban que sus respectivas parejas pasaban menos en casa de lo que acostumbraban, especialmente para Izumi, pues Takamiya antes trabajaba en casa y ahora sólo lo veía en la noche y los fines de semana.

Un día ambos chicos se juntaron como habían comenzado hacerlo hace algún tiempo, Izumi creía que Naoya era él único que podía entenderlo un poco más que el resto y a Naoya le gustaba poder tener un amigo de su edad que no le ocultara su pareja como a sus amigos de universidad.

-"No lo soporto más, Takamiya casi no pasa en la casa desde que Aoe lo contrato para no sé que cosa" – Reclamaba el de pelo negro.

-"No culpes a Aoe, él tampoco pasa mucho tiempo en la casa desde que se enteró que no era el único dueño de Blue Boy's"

-"Deberíamos hacer algo… ¡Ya sé! ¡Vayamos a Blue Boy's!" – Grita alegre Izumi.

-"¿De qué hablas?"

-"Lo que quiero decir es que en nuestros tiempos libres vayamos a Blue Boy's"

-"¿Crees que a Aoe-san le guste la idea?"

-"A ti tal vez te deje, pero capaz que diga que yo podría romper algo ¬¬ lo maldigo"

-"Oye"

-"Jeje lo siento, de todas formas Takamiya lo convencerá"

-"No lo sé Izumi"

-"Ahaaa ¡¿Cómo tan negativo!" – Le golpea un hombro. –"Hoy día apenas los veamos les diremos"

-"¿Y si Aoe-san dice que no?"

-"Tú sabrás como convencerlo" – Le pone una mirada picara y le pega en el pecho con el codo.

Naoya se pone totalmente rojo ante ese comentario. Ese mismo día cuando llegó a la casa, muy tímidamente le preguntó a su amante y este le dijo. -"Contigo no hay problema, pero ese mocoso puede romper algo". Pero sabiendo leer entre líneas, eso era un sí.

A Izumi le costó también decirle a Takamiya, no por temor al rechazo, sino porque sabría como terminaría eso. Cuando al fin se lo dijo, Takamiya no flaqueó para mostrar su felicidad e inmediatamente se lo llevó a la cama… sí, todo había terminado como él lo había previsto.

De ahí en adelante se les podía ver a los dos casi todos los días en el edificio de Blue Boy's y desde esos días se podía notar de mejor humor a Aoe y menos cansado a Takamiya, y eso era igual a menos tensión el todo el edificio, en especial por Aoe.

88888

-"Mierda" – Cierra la puerta de golpe.

-"¿Por qué ese animo?" – Pregunta Takamiya que ya estaba adentro en la oficina.

No muchos sabían detectar cuando Aoe estaba de mal humor, sólo los más cercanos a él podían distinguir su cara de enojado con su cara diaria.

-"Me enteré de que los otros dueños de Blue Boy's fallecieron en un accidente de avión hace dos semanas ¡Mierda! Justo cuando los había encontrado"

-"¿Y ahora que va a suceder con su parte de la empresa? ¿Es tuya?"

-"No tengo esos documentos, pero por las cartas creo que es de su hijo o sus hijos si es que tuvieron más"

-"¿Qué harás para encontrarlo?"

-"No lo sé, sólo tengo su apellido a los padres los encontré por un miembro de B&B que trabaja en el gobierno y me ayudó a buscar su pasaporte y visa, pero del hijo no sé nada, de seguro que tampoco está en Japón"

-"Así sería más fácil encontrarlo o encontrarlos si son más de uno ¿no?"

-"Sí" – Dio un respiró designado. –"¿Haz averiguado algo más de los papeles?"

-"Nada importante, muchos de los papeles son juegos de niños que no sirven para nada"

-"Diablos…"

Se quedaron conversando un rato más, de ahí cada uno se fue a seguir con su trabajo. Al día siguiente, Aoe llegó muy tarde, cerca de las once. Llegó caminando veloz a la oficina gritando que quería a Takamiya y Kashima se fueran inmediatamente a su oficina.

-"¿Qué pasa Aoe? ¿Por qué ese escándalo? ¿Por qué llegas tarde?" – Takamiya estaba algo cansado de ese trabajo, nunca pensó que se demoraría tanto.

-"Lo encontré"

-"¿Qué cosa?" – Dice Kashima-san.

-"Encontré al otro dueño de Blue Boy's, me llamó por teléfono al parecer también me estaba buscando"

-"¿Cómo te encontró?" – El menor de los tres pregunta de nuevo.

-"Me dijo que le costó, pero que encontró una forma eficaz"

-"¿Y qué va a pasar ahora?" – Dice alegre Takamiya ¿acaso terminaría esa tortura al fin?

-"Me dijo que si iba bien con su permiso en la universidad, en dos semanas estaría aquí en Japón"

-"¡Eso es genial!" – Dicen al mismo tiempo los otros dos, ya estaban cansados con esa situación.

-"Dijo que se avisaría apenas tuviese los pasajes para Japón"

Justo en esos momentos Kashima se retira para poder seguir con su trabajo y deja a los amigos solos.

-"¿Y eso es todo? ¿No te dijo que iba a hacer con su parte de la empresa?"

-"Quiere deshacerse lo más pronto de ella, por eso va a viajar para ver si me la va a vender y que toda al empresa quede a mi nombre"

-"¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Es hijo único o comparte la empresa con alguien más?"

-"Es hijo único y tiene 20"

-"Jajaja ¿no te molesta que sea un mocoso?"

-"El único mocoso que conozco es con el que vives"

-"Oye…"

-"La verdad es que no parece de 20, al menos la veces que he hablado con él ha sido muy serio y habla justo lo necesario"

-"Mejor para ti ¿no?"

-"Sí, mientras más rápido termine esto mejor"

88888

Rin

-"Mochi mochi"

-"Señor Aoe, ha recibido una llamada de Estados Unidos ¿La va aceptar?" – Le dice una voz de mujer por la otra línea.

-"Sí comunícalo en seguida" – Al fin el otro dueño se había comunicado, pensó que ya no lo llamaría. –"Mochi mochi"

-"¿Aoe Reiji?" – Dice una voz seria.

-"Al fin llamas"

-"Sí, lo siento es que recién hoy tengo confirmados los pasajes"

-"Que bien ¿Cuándo estarías en Japón?"

-"El próximo miércoles mi avión aterriza en Tokio"

-"Excelente, mando a alguien que te vaya a buscar"

-"No se preocupe, además tengo que ir primero a mi ciudad natal a hacer algunas cosas, estaría de vuelta en Tokio el viernes en la tarde"

-"Esta bien, es tú decisión ¿quieres que te vea un hotel?"

-"No, gracias"

-"Al menos acepta una invitación a cenar el viernes en la noche"

-"… Esta bien" – Dijo al parecer no muy contento con la idea.

-"Puedes invitar a quien quieras"

-"Iré solo, pero si usted quiere invitar a alguien más por mi no hay problema"

-"Ok" – Era extraño, nunca era tan amable y menos con alguien que ni conocía y sin embargo este tipo le rechazaba todo.

-"Eh… Aoe-san…"

-"¿Sí?"

-"Blue Boy's es un club de citas de hombre ¿verdad?"

-"Sí"

-"Sé que hay que ser miembro para, pero yo podría… ¿tener una cita… con alguien de ahí?"

-"Claro ¿lo quieres para toda tu estadía acá?"

-"¿Se puede hacer eso?

-"Por eso preguntó"

-"Bueno"

-"Para el ¿viernes?"

-"Mejor el sábado"

-"¿Cuánto tiempo estarás acá?"

-"Como un mes y medio, aun no tengo fecha de regreso"

-"Te tendré a alguien para ese tiempo"

-"Gracias… eh… adiós" – Cuelga de golpe.

-"Y pensé que yo era antisocial" – Dice mientras vuelve a su trabajo.

88888

-"Es el único disponible para esas fechas, si quiere otra persona tendría que esperar a lo menos una semana" – Kashima busca entre sus papeles buscando otras posibilidades.

-"¿Cómo es que llegó a ser número cuatro de B&B? Ni si quiera a perdido su virginidad todavía" – Aoe no quería creerlo.

-"Al parecer a la gente le gusta su inocencia"

-"Si es sólo un niño"

-"¿De quién hablan?" – Se mete Takamiya cuando se aburrió de seguir traduciendo.

-"De un empleado que cada vez es más solicitado, no es que esté en contra de que sea el número cuatro, pero para el otro dueño me gustaría ponerle alguien con más experiencia"

-"Dale una oportunidad, si no le gusta dile que le podremos conseguir a alguien más en una semana"

-"Esta bien" – Toma el teléfono y marca con algo de rabia.

Suena el ending de la serie Slam Dunk, pero en modo de rington

-"Mochi mochi" – Contesta un alegre chico.

-"Hola Sakuragi"

-"Aoe-san, buenas tardes" – Responde de golpe.

_¿Acaso ya alguien me ha citado otra vez? ¿Sería Sendoh? ¿Acaso este fin de semana perderé mi virginidad? ¡Ahaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡¿Por qué ese tipo aun no habla!_ No se había dado cuenta que todo eso lo había pensado en menos de un milisegundo.

-"¿A qué hora te desocupas mañana?"

-"A las siete ¿Por qué?" - ¿Mañana? ¿Tan pronto?

-"¿Podrías venir a mi oficina? Tengo que hablar algo contigo"

-"Claro" – Se extraña un poco, hace tiempo que no lo citaba a su oficina para decirle de una cita.

-"Eso era todo, chao Sakuragi"

-"Nos vemos mañana Aoe-san" – Guarda su celular en su bolsillo.

¿Para que lo llamaría? ¿Acaso había hecho algo? ¿Acaso era por qué aun era virgen? ¿Acaso no supo satisfacer a sus clientes? ¡Pero si ellos eran los que nunca querían nada o tenían problemas y no podía pasar nada! ¿Acaso era porque aun seguía siendo el último de la lista del club? ¡Si el sabía que nunca subiría! ¡Era un estúpido! Sacudió la cabeza, mejor esperaba hasta mañana.

88888

Iba caminando hacia la oficina de su jefe, tenía miedo, no sabía por qué, pero tenía un presentimiento. Tocó la puerta y se sentó a esperar a que alguien abrieran, junto a él estaban un chico de pelo claro y otro de pelo oscuro, tal vez de su misma edad. Quién sabe cuanto rato tendría que estar esperando para hablar con Aoe.

-"Tú estudias en la universidad de Tokio ¿no?" – Le dice el de pelo claro.

-"Eh… sí ¿por qué?" – Se pone a la ofensiva.

-"Aoe-san me había hablado de ti"

-"¿De mí?"

-"Sí, me preguntó si te conocía"

-"Oh" – Por un momento queda satisfecho con la respuesta, pero de repente reacciona. –"¿Y me conocías?"

-"De nombre no, pero de apariencia sí"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Eres muy conocido por toda la universidad, yo también estudió ahí y todos te conocen como el pelirrojo que da miedo que es una promesa en el basketball"

-"¡Yo no doy miedo! ¬¬ ¿En serio dicen que soy una promesa:D"

-"Sí"

-"¿De qué no doy miedo o de qué soy una promesa?"

-"¡¿De que están hablado!" – Interrumpe el de pelo oscuro que se veía más extrovertido que el de pelo claro.

-"Perdón no nos hemos presentado soy Shirakawa Naoya y él es Sakashita Izumi"

-"Hanamichi Sakuragi, un gusto"

-"¿Y ahora me pueden decir de qué estaban hablando?"

-"Sakuragi es uno de los chicos más populares de la universidad, todos lo conocen por su pelo rojo" – Luego le dice en susurro a Izumi. –"Y porque su apariencia da miedo"

-"¡¿Qué dijiste!"

-"Y por tu gran juego de basketball"

-"¡Claro! ¡Si yo soy el tensai Hanamichi Sakuragi! ¡Todos me admiran!" – Mira al cielo con aire de superioridad.

Los otros dos chicos abren las bocas por al sorpresa.

-"A mi no me da miedo" – Dice Izumi.

-"¡¿Qué!" – Hanamichi cambia de ánimo rápidamente.

-"¡Jajajajajajajajaja!" – A Izumi no le importa ponerse a reír delante del pelirrojo. –"¡Que eres gracioso! ¡Nunca había conocido a alguien así!"

Sakuragi se amurra entero y se pone todo rojo.

-"Él tiene razón no hay muchas personas con personalidad así" – Opina el tranquilo Naoya.

-"¿Qué edad tiene ustedes? ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Trabajan aquí?" – Dice enojado.

-"Ambos tenemos veinte" – Dice el de pelo negro.

-"Yo estoy aquí por Aoe-san y él por Takamiya-san"

-"¿Takamiya?" – En al imaginación de Sakuragi aparece su gordo amigo. –"¿Y por qué están aquí por ellos?"

-"Casi no pasan en casa, así que venimos a verlos al trabajo" – Naoya no se arrepiente de ninguna palabra que dice.

Izumi no dice nada, sólo hace gestos para que su amigo se calle.

-"¿Qué? ¿Acaso son sus novios?"

-"Sí" – Dice el rubio.

-"¡No!" – Grita le otro. –"No le hagas caso a este" – Se pone rojo.

-"¿Tú eres novio de Aoe? No me imaginó a él conviviendo con otro ser humano"

-"Siempre le digo eso a Naoya"

-"Cállense, él es una buena persona" – Cruza sus brazos.

Al pelirrojo se el dibuja una sonrisa, le habían agradado esos dos, esperaba verlos más seguido.

-"Sakuragi, ya puedes pasar" – Sale Kashima.

-"Chao" – Entra con la mano en alto.

-"Buenas tardes Sakuragi"

-"Buenas tardes Aoe-san" – Se agacha.

-"Hola" – Saluda un tipo alegre que estaba junto a Aoe de pie.

-"¿Y tú quién eres?"

-"Takamiya Katura" – Le da la mano.

Sakuragi no reacciona mucho, extiende la mano, pero como que se ausenta del lugar.

-"Oye ¿estás bien?"

-"¿Qué?" – Mira para todos lados y se da cuenta que aun no suelta la mano del sujeto. –"Perdóname, es que no te pareces en nada aun amigo que tenía tu mismo apellido"

-"Hay muchos Takamiya en Japón"

Era cierto, pero un Takamiya gordo, chico y feo con un Takamiya alto, rubio, delgado y de buenas apariencia era demasiado.

-"Sí, supongo" – Se obligó a despertar. –"¡Espera! ¿Tú no tienes algo que ver con el Takamiya de que me habló Izumi afuera?""

-"Sí, ese soy yo nn"

-"Ah"

-"Basta de vida social, estamos aquí por trabajo" – Interrumpe bruscamente Aoe.

-"Lo siento" – Dicen al mismo tiempo.

-"Sí… Sakuragi, tengo una propuesta que hacerte"

-"¿No me va a despedir?"

-"¿Por qué haría eso?"

-"Como todavía soy virgen"

-"Que eres tierno" – Takamiya le acaricia la cabeza como perrito.

Hanamichi lo mira sorprendido con las mejillas rojas.

-"Me habían dicho que eras así, pero sinceramente no lo creía"

-"¿Quiénes te dijeron eso?"

-"¡Silencio!" – Golpea la mesa.

Los otros dos se quedan quietos viéndolo.

-"¿Te gustaría tener un cliente VIP?"

-"¿VIP?" – Había escuchado eso alguna veces, pero nunca pensó que el llegaría a eso. –"¿Yo tener un cliente especial?"

-"Así es"

-"¿Por qué?" – No entendía por qué lo habían elegido.

-"Haz subido en el raiting y hasta ahora no tienes citas programadas"

-"¡¿He subido! ¡¿Cómo! ¡¿Cuándo! ¡¿Por qué! ¿En qué número estoy?"

-"Cuatro"

-"¡¿Cuatro! ¡¿De todo B&B! OO"

-"¿Aceptas?" – Le acerca un contrato.

-"¿Por qué otro contrato?"

-"Velo"

El pelirrojo lo lee rápidamente, no era tan largo como el otro, en resumen, sólo hablaba de una considerable alza de sueldo cada vez que estuviera con un VIP.

-"¿De cuanto hablamos?" - ¿Ganar más de lo que ya ganaba? ¿Acaso este tipo era multimillonario?

-"Depende del caso, en el tuyo, creo que hablaríamos de cuadruplicar tu sueldo"

-"… ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

-"¿Aceptas o no?" – Aleja el contrato.

-"Pasa eso para acá" – Esta vez firma, pero sin titubear.

-"El sábado de la próxima semana llega aquí, aprovecha de descansar este tiempo"

-"¡Claro! Espera ¿es sólo por una noche?"

-"Estará un mes o dos"

-"Pero yo tengo clases"

-"No te preocupes tanto, él también tiene que hacer cosas"

-"¿Y por qué tan importante? ¿Quién es? ¿El presidente?"

-"Algo así, es el otro dueño del club"

-"¿Hay otro dueño?"

-"Sí"

-"¡Wuauuu!"

-"El próximo sábado acá como a las cuatro de la tarde"

-"Bien, adiós"

-"Hasta luego Sakuragi" – Se despide alegre Takamiya.

-"Un gusto en conocerte Takamiya-san, Adios Kashima-san"

Se larga, en al salida se despide de nuevo de los intrusos de Blue Boy's que al parecer no hacían nada fuera de la oficina.

Sakuragi no sabía si estar alegre o nervioso ¡Un VIP! Eso era fantástico ¡Su primer VIP! ¡Nunca pensó llegar a eso! Pero ¿tendría que perder la virginidad con él? Él creía que sería Sendoh, pero al parecer él no sería él escogido para eso… ¿Cómo sería este tipo?

88888

Sus pequeñas vacaciones del trabajo se había acabado, el esperado sábado al fin había hecho aparición el la vida del pelirrojo y, a pesar de lo bueno y lo malo, estaba ansioso, creía que esto era lo más significativo que le había pasado en todo su trabajo y tenía un presentimiento de que esto marcaría su vida, no sabía si marcaría algo bueno o algo malo, pero que lo marcaría, lo marcaría. Se vistió elegantemente, era un terno nuevo, apenas se había enterado Kiichi que saldría con su primer VIP se contactó con él y le compró un traje, pero no un traje cualquiera, había llamado a un modista para que le quedara perfecto. Le daba una vergüenza terrible admitirlo, pero era el muñequito Kiichi, le había dicho que antes era Naoya, pero al parecer llegó una nueva víctima y era… él.

Salió temprano, hacía calor, pero eso no importaba porque era primavera y todos los cerezos estaban floreciendo, era hermoso, camino tranquilo, disfrutando el paisaje hacia su trabajo… creía que los disfrutaría más en skate, pero no podía ir en skate y traje a la vez . Entró feliz a la oficina, como no quería estar preocupado se encargo de que el día anterior nadie lo molestara, acostarse temprano y por la mañana jugar tranquilamente solo basketball, no había ido al entrenamiento porque ya había hecho las horas mínimas que requerían en la universidad hacer todas las semanas, así que estaba todo relajado.

Saludaba a todos, con una amplia sonrisa. Fuera de la oficina de Aoe estaban Izumi, Naoya, Kiichi y Jin.

-"¡Hana-kun!"

-"Hola Kiichi"

-"Tu primer Vip ¿Eh?" – Se le formó una sonrisa pícara a Jin. –"Si crecen tan rápido" – Se quita sus lentes.

-"Veo que tú también estás aquí" - ¿Por qué exageraban tanto?

-"No es para tanto" – Dice el bajo de pelo negro.

-"Hola chicos" – levanta la mano.

-"No te imaginó con él" – Opina Naoya.

-"¿Por qué no? ¿Ya lo vieron?" – Ese pequeño comentario había logrado asustarlo.

-"No digas eso, la verdad es que es atractivo y tiene tu misma edad" – Dice feliz Kiichi.

-"Mejor lo juzgo yo" – Toca la puerta.

En poco tiempo Kashima le abre la puerta y le sonríe, lo hace pasar, lo siguen Kiichi y Jin. En el momento que da un paso en la oficina, sus nervios lo traicionan y se pone a sudar, baja la cabeza para que nadie vea sus mejillas rojas, no saluda ni nada, sólo reconoce al tipo con el que compartiría el siguiente tiempo, por lo único por lo que lo reconoce es porque tenía zapatillas puestas y todos los demás siempre estaban con zapatos, se agacha.

-"Buenas tardes, soy Hanamichi Sakuragi un gusto en conocerlo" – Lo dice muy rápido y luego se endereza.

Esa mirada, esos ojos, esa pose, un frío le recorre el cuerpo y se queda estático frente al hombre. Sus ojos se cruzaron y los del pelirrojo se abren de asombro… esto no podía ser verdad.

-"¡¡¡AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" – Apunta al desconocido. –"¡¡¡KITZUNE!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eheee no quiero opinar mucho sobre el capitulo porque me da la impresión que voy a revelar cosas del próximo… les dije que había unas pistas en los capítulos ¿las habían encontrado? Jhahjahjahja igual las pitas eran muuuy tontas XD. El sigueinte no lo tengo escrito así que ahora si que no digo que lo actualizara pronto porque no creo que sea así…. Reviews!

Marcel: Ahí hay otro conocido, lamento que nos sea Mitsui ahora la pregunta es será con él su primera vez? O.O XD

Devil1: Gracias n.n, me alegra un montón que te haya gustado

Elena: Y ahí quedó Sendoh… olvidado quien sabe donde XD… tal vez más adelante vuelva a aparecer…

Nian: Jhahjahjahjahja bueno…. La perderá con Rukawa? Quiero dejar esa duda en la cabeza de todos XD, gracias pro los ánimos

Tae-chan: Siii lo mismo opino yo que Hana es muy lindo y tierno, nada como verlo enrojecerse pro cosas mínimas jhahja que amor no?

Serenity Moon001: Era lo que imaginaste? Jhajhahjajhaha bueno Akira quedo con las ganas no más parece XD

Ya eso sería todo, ahora me tengo que dedicar a estudiar y a organizar el aniversario que se acerca…. Chaoooo que les ponga cosas bonitas la vida

0 


	6. Chapter 6

**LA VIDA EN ESTADOS UNIDOS**

-"¡¡¡KITZUNEEEE!" – La cara de Hanamichi furioso gritando.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, hace mucho tiempo que no soñaba con ese tipo de situaciones del pasado, la última vez había sido los días sucesivos de que dejó Japón, pero sólo fueron unos días y de ahí no habían vuelto a aparecer.

Se percata de que tenía puesto los audífonos y que le dolía los oídos a causa de eso, apagó el aparato, pero no se quito los auriculares. Golpean la puerta, mira el reloj, eran las tres de la mañana, sin muchas ganas va abrir la puerta.

-"¿Qué quieres?" – Abre la puerta con los ojos cerrados.

Quería hacerle creer a aquel tipo que lo había despertado, es que estaba harto de que llegara todos los días llegara en la madrugada.

-"Que forma de recibirme, Kaede" – Era un tipo de pelo castaño oscuro, casi negro; ojos grandes plateados, que no dejaban distinguir su pupila del iris; 1,78m y con un buen bronceado; estaba con pijama, la parte superior estaba abierta dejando ver su gran físico.

-"Rukawa" – Lo corrige.

-"No estamos en Japón, así que no te llamaré por tu apellido"

-"Todos los demás lo hacen ¿por qué tú no?"

-"Porque yo no soy igual a los otros"

El ojiazul pone una expresión de _"Pero que estúpido"_ y cierra la puerta, pero el otro la detiene.

-"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que estas cosas te hacen mal para tu oído?" – Le quita el aparato de los oído y entra la habitación sin permiso.

-"Ándate, por favor" – Dice aburrido.

-"No quiero" – Se acuesta en la cama y deja el reproductor junto a la mesita de junto. –"Quiero quedarme aquí" – Se pone de rodillas en al misma cama.

Toma la chaqueta del japonés, lo empuja para si y le da un beso en los labios.

-"Es que aquí hay un oriental que me interesa" – Lo besa de nuevo y lo empuja a la cama.

Se sienta encima de él y comienza a besarlo. Kaede siente como la lengua del moreno se mueve libremente por su boca. Estaba pensando corresponderle, pero no debe flaquear frente a un niñato malcriado. Lo empuja sin sacarlo de encima, sólo haciendo que lo deje de besar.

-"¿Cuál es tu propósito con todo esto?"

-"Ya lo sabes" – Abre la boca e intenta acercarse para seguir su labor, pero el más alto lo detiene.

-"Tú tienes novia, acabas de estar en su habitación"

-"No es cierto" – Cruza los brazos ofendido.

-"Todos los días vas para allá en la noche" - ¿Acaso creía que era idiota?

-"¡Esta bien! ¡Es cierto! Pero…"

-"¿Pero qué?" – La mirada fría penetra en la mirada plateada.

-"Pero yo te quiero sentir dentro de mí" – Esa cara de niño malcriado que hacía, a veces, ceder al pelinegro.

-"Mierda" – Lo toma del cuello y lo besa.

Fue un beso intenso, que cada vez hacía que cada uno de ellos deseara más, el de pelo castaño lo aprisiona más a él para poder hacerlo más profundo, mas, el de pelo negro, lo aleja nuevamente.

-"Anda a tu habitación" – Se levanta y comienza a sacarse la ropa.

-"Que eres pesado Kaede" – Se acuesta mirando de reojo al más alto cambiarse de ropa.

-"Rukawa" – Termina de ponerse su pijama.

-"Al menos, una vez, invítame tú a dormir contigo"

-"De todas formas igual lo haces" – Se acuesta.

-"Pero sería más lindo si tú me invitaras" – Intenta darle un beso, pero no lo logra.

-"Si quieres quedarte dormir aquí, no intentes nada raro" – Apaga la luz de la lámpara.

El estadounidense lo abraza y le mueve su brazo para que el más pálido también lo hiciese.

-"¿Por qué te vienes a dormir aquí? ¿Por qué no te quedas con tu novia?"

-"Porque ella no quiere que en la mañana la gente nos veas, además… me gusta más dormir contigo que con ella" – Se acurruca en el pecho de su acompañante.

-"Baka"

-"¡Nada de insultos en japonés! ¡Si quieres decirme algo dilo en inglés!" (Nota: recuerden que están en estados unidos, así que toda esta conversación está en inglés, sin embargo, los pensamientos de Rukawa todos son en japonés… supuestamente, obvio XD)

-"Te dije tonto" – Se acomoda y en menos de cinco segundos esta dormido.

Él tipo todo molestoso que se le pega a Kaede. Es un estudiante de literatura un año mayor que el pelinegro, su nombre es Jack Hutton y Rukawa tenía toda la razón de desconfiar de él, pues este estaba con él por una apuesta que había hecho con sus amigos de robarle la virginidad al pelinegro, el ojiazul no lo sabía y tampoco le importaba mucho el por qué ese tipo se le pegaba, pero no lo dejaría pasar a tercera base hasta que este terminara con su novia y se lo había dejado claro varias veces. Jack no sólo estaba con él por la apuesta, también le gustaba. Le gustaba que de toda la universidad él fuera con el único que hablara; le gustaba físicamente, porque Kaede, al igual que en secundaria, tenía a todas las mujeres detrás de él; le gustaba lo misterioso de su personalidad, esperando un día enterarse de algo que nunca alguien sospecharía del pelinegro; etc… le gustaban muchas cosas de él, además, también lo deseaba, no iba a negar que más de una vez había tenido sueños húmedos con él, por eso siempre se iba a la habitación de su novia, para zacear sus deseos… y con respecto a su novia, la amaba… y eso.

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido ambo, en esa posición que ya se había acostumbrado.

88888

Sonido del despertador

-"Rayos" – El chico de ojos plateados despierta con el escándalo del reloj, como de costumbre, él apaga el aparato y como de costumbre Kaede ni si quiera lo había escuchado.

-"Kaede" – Lo mueve. –"Kaede despierta" – Lo mueve con más fuerza. –"¡Despierta flojo del ass!" (mmm… no sé como escribir eso en español)

-"Dajo"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Daojo, déjame dormir"

-"¿Dayo? ¡Despierta de una vez y deja de hablar tonteras!" – Lo empuja más fuerza, ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-"No… tengo sueño… doaho"

-"¿Doao? Kaede, estás hablando incoherencia de nuevo" – Lo zamarrea.

-"¿Qué quieres, do'aho?" – Se sienta en la cama y ve al chico.

-"¿Do qué?"

-"Nada" – Lo mira serio.

El japonés se da la vuelta y se pone de pie.

-"¿Qué decías dormido?"

-"Nada" – Se quita el pijama.

-"Mentiroso, siempre hablas cuando estás dormido"

Rukawa no escucha mucho al otro chico, mientras hablas se pone su ropa de deporte delante de él, sabiendo que Jack lo mira con cara de depravado, pero no le importa.

-"No es cierto"

-"Sí, sabes una vez leí que si hablabas dormido es porque tienes cosas pendientes ¿y qué es do'ato?"

-"Es do'aho, tonto"

-"Bueno eso ¿qué es?"

-"Es torpe en japonés"

-"¡¿Qué te he dicho sobre los insultos en japonés! ¡Si quieres insultarme hazlo en inglés!"

-"No te estaba insultando a ti, idiota… sólo era un sueño"

-"¿Y qué sueño tuviste?"

-"Ni uno importante"

-"Mmm… no te creo"

-"No me importa" – Se pone sus audífonos, toma una pelota y sale sin despedirse.

-"¡Grr! Aun no sé como soporto a este tipo todos los días" – Se vuelve acostar.

Unas horas más tarde vuelve Rukawa, sudado. En esos momentos Hutton estaba ordenando su habitación.

-"¿Por qué no ordenas tu habitación?" – Le dice apenas siente la puerta.

-"No quiero" – Saca unas toallas de su closet y se encierra en el baño.

-"¡¡Ahaaaa! ¡¡Eres intratable!" – Grita con furia.

Veinte minutos después sale el chico frío de la ducha, abre la puerta del baño y el estadounidense queda embobado con la esplendorosa imagen frente él, Kaede sólo con una toalla en al cintura.

-"¿Qué miras tanto, yanky?" – Levanta una ceja.

El más bajo se levanta y con sus brazos rodea el cuello del recién bañado.

-"¿Por qué me haces esto?" – Lo besa.

Kaede en ningún momento pensó en empujarlo, más bien todo lo contrario, se lo correspondió con ganas, puso sus manos en la cintura del otro para acercarlo más y cada vez se fue haciendo el beso más profundo. Poco a poco Jack lo fue empujando hacía la cama y justo suena el teléfono. Kaede se distrae y corta el beso.

-"No contestes" – Lo besa de nuevo.

El teléfono sigue sonando. El pelinegro se separa y contesta.

-"¿Mmm?"

El mayor se queda en la cama mirando como el otro chico se queda quieto, sin hablar y sin cambiar de expresión… es que nunca será bueno para eso, recordaba cuando lo llamaba en el verano, la palabra más larga que dijo fue Syonara una vez UU

Corta el teléfono, no antes sin decir un gracias a la persona de la otra línea. Apenas cuelga el teléfono, mete su nariz en el ropero y empieza a sacar ropa tras ropa.

-"¡¡¿¿Oye que te pasa!" – Hutton estaba de brazos cruzado en la cama. –"¡¿Acaso me vas a dejar así!"

El ojiazul lo mira unos segundos y sigue sacando cosas, al final saca un bolso. Tras sacar y sacar cosas, también saca un traje que guarda en un guarda traje que al doblar se convierte en maleta, al dejarlo en la cama, el otro chico no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

-"Bien, esto es muy raro ¿Por qué diablos sacas tu traje? Nunca lo haz usado, pensé que te lo había regalado un pariente y que lo tenías de ahí por respecto, ya que para los japoneses es taaan importante el respeto a los mayores ¿por qué ahora lo sacas? ¿Acaso vas a ir a ver a ese pariente?"

Rukawa, detiene sus acciones y mira fríamente los ojos plateados.

-"Eres la segunda persona que conozco que habla tanto"

-"¿Y quién es la primera?"

-"¿Qué importa?" – Una de las prendas que sacó la toma y se encierra en el baño.

No más de dos minutos sale con ropa de civil, guarda sus implementos de aseo en la maleta y la cierra.

-"¡¿Vas a viajar!" – Lo dice con un aire de furia.

-"No fíjate, voy a ir al campo a jugar con los indios mientras toco un violín y un hippie se fuma un caño junto a mí" – Deja el par de maletas junto a la puerta mientras guarda unas cosas en su bolsillo.

-"Sólo hablas tanto para decir una maldita ironía, odio eso de ti" – Se dirige a la puerta.

Kaede lo toma del brazo y lo besa, Jack se sorprende por el beso, pero inmediatamente lo hace más intenso. El beso es largo y no tenía mucha pinta de terminarse, hasta que el pelinegro empuja al chico de pelo castaño y lo saca de la habitación, Jack ni se había percatado de que había abierto la puerta.

-"¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa!"

Rukawa lo ignoró, sacó sus maletas y cierra la puerta por fuera con llave.

-"¡¡¡RESPONDE! ¡¡¡IDIOTA! ¡¡¡¿¿¿A DÓNDE VAS!"

Era tarde el japonés ya estaba camino a la oficina del director a justificar su viaje, donde quiera que sea el viaje.

-"¡¡¡IMBÉCIL!"

Todos en el pasillo se voltean a verlo.

-"Yo… iré a ver a mi novia" – Se da media vuelta y camina furioso.

88888

Iba en el taxi, le había sido muy fácil dejar todo listo en la universidad para ausentarse lo suficiente. Se sentía derrotado, triste y no quería pensar… aun tenía la esperanza de que todo fuese una pesadilla, una horrible y cruel pesadilla, pero era verdad, una verdad tan cruda que sentía como poco a poco se le apuñalaba en su corazón y sentía como cada vez le costaba más esconder su apariencia fría, un nudo en al garganta no lo dejaba ni respirar ¿por qué le tenía que pasar todo eso a él?

El día anterior sus padres se habían ido a tomar unas vacaciones, un crucero que recorría todo el mundo, el crucero tenía de todo dentro de él, hasta cine, el único problema es que el crucero comenzaba desde Francia, así que tenían que tomar un avión y de ahí recién tomarían sus vacaciones.

A Kaede nunca le gustaron los viajes, priero que todo odiaba los aviones y luego odiaba los hoteles; los aviones los odiaba desde que era pequeño, tenía un presentimiento sobre ellos, pero siempre viajab en avión, sus padres tenían uan buena situación económica, así que viajar por el mundo no era una sorpresa para él… sin embargo, el prefería 100 veces quedarse en casa jugando basketball que ir a conocer lugares llenos de gente superficial, en al preparatoria se quedó todos los veranos en Japón y no necesito una excusa para ellos ya que los dos veranos fue seleccionado para la liga nacional juvenil de Japón y el último se había ido a vivir a Estados Unidos; y lso hoteles no le gustaban por el simple hecho de la falta hogareña que había en ellos, siempre tan limpios y sin nada que comer cerca.

Cóo sería su suerte que justo sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de avión, ese definitivamente lo ayudaba con su amor hacía ellos. El avión a unas pocas horas de despegar de Estados Unidos había caído, sin dejar sobrevivientes.

Esa mañana lo habían llamado dándole la terrible noticia, al principio no pensó mucho en eso, tenía que ir a la universidad a dejas constancia de su ausencia, no quería decir que sus padres habían fallecido, pero no le dejaron mucha opción, porque no querían darle los permisos para poder ausentarse de clases.

Llegó al hospital donde tenían los cuerpos, tenía que reconocer si los cuerpos que creían que eran sus padres de verdad lo eran o si habían cometido algún error, le habían dicho que supieron de su existencia por los documentos encontrados en los cuerpos, pero de todas formas podría haber un error.

No pensó en tocar el piso de una morgue hasta dentro de muchos años, pero ahí estaba justo frente a una puerta donde dentro podía estar uno de los dolores más grande de su vida.

A pesar de cómo se sentía por dentro, todos con los que se cruzaban los veían como un adolescente maduro, que había tomado la responsabilidad de reconocer el cuerpo de sus padres… es decir, uno se esperaría a un niño llorando sin consuelo y era muy aceptable al ver la situación, pero él era muy diferente a eso.

Dio unos pasos y vio un innumerable número de camillas tapadas con mantas blancas donde obviamente habían cuerpos cubiertas por ellas. Le apuntaron una y se acerco, el médico sacó la manta y ve lo más horrible que pudo haberse imaginado, era su madre, pero a la vez no lo era, tenía toda la cara prácticamente quemada y destruida, sólo la reconoció por su cabello y por una parte de la cara que estaba intacta, justo su parte superior derecha el lugar donde siempre se despejaba su cabello.

Dio un respiro profundo, sin mostrar que en el fondo, se había espantado tanto hasta el punto que se desmayaría. Después lo acercaron a otro cuerpo al verlo vio al cara de su padre, intacta. Escuchó el asombro del medico al verlo, es que no podía negar que era su padre, tenía la misma cara que él, sólo que se veía más maduro. Kaede investigó con la mirada todo el cuerpo de su padre y se da cuenta que no tiene parte de abajo, de seguro que la había perdido en el accidente.

-"Sí, ellos son"

Apenas dicho esto salió del lugar lo más rápido posible, afuera se sentó en una silla intentando regular su respiración, agradeció que en seguida le hayan mostrado lso cuerpos correctos, porque ver a más gente en ese estado sería una terrible situación. No podría soportarlo mucho más, poco a poco se caía todo su mundo y podía sentir el dolor de cada pedazo cayéndose, como cada pedazo le rasgaba algo de él.

-"¿Kaede Rukawa?"

-"¿Qué quiere?" – De mala gana se voltea ver a quién le habla.

Pensaba que era un doctor, pero vio que era un hombre adulto con un traje y con un maletín en al mano, era japonés.

-"Soy Ren Shionoya el abogado de tus padres"

(Nota: Rukawa en su estadía en Estados Unidos habla casi siempre en inglés, pero con él habla japonés… o sea supuestamente :P)

-"¿Abogado?" – Levanta una ceja.

No tenía ni la menor idea de que sus padres tenían un abogado ¿Por qué lo tendrían? Nunca han tenido problemas legales o nada por el estilo, por lo que él sabía jamás habían necesitado un abogado.

-"Sí, me llamaron diciéndome la terrible noticia, lo siento mucho"

-"Gracias"

-"Yo conocía muy bien a tus padres, eran muy buenas personas"

-"Ellos nunca me dijeron que tenían un abogado"

-"Ellos no usan un abogado desde antes que tú nacieras, nos conocimos en la universidad y de ahí nos hemos visto un par de veces"

-"Claro, ellos tienen amigos… aunque si usted conociera a uno, me gustaría que no les dijera aun sobre la muerte de mis padres"

-"Ellos los saben, pero casi todos están en Japón"

-"Ah"

-"Debo hablar contigo" – Le pasa una tarjeta. –"Me llamas cuando estés listo y me avisas de los funerales, por favor" – Se va hacia la salida.

-"Espere… ¿Qué debe hablar conmigo?"

-"Algunas de las posesiones de tus padres"

-"Usted conocía mucho a mis padres ¿no?"

-"Más o menos"

-"Que tal si en seguida vamos hablar de eso, hablaré algo con el doctor y nos vamos"

No era que el importará las posesiones de sus padres, pero quería saber si habían dejado algo de donde querían se enterrados o si querían otra cosa. Habló con el doctor encargado dejando constancia de que en menos de 24 horas tendría la respuesta de que hacer con los cuerpos. El abogado lo había invitado a comer, pero Rukawa prefirió ir de inmediato a su oficina a dejar todo listo.

-"Tus padres dejaron todos sus negocios a tu nombre, la casa que tenían en Japón también está a tu nombre"

-"Pensé que habían vendido esa casa" – Ojeaba algunos papeles.

-"No, te lo dejaron como respaldo"

-"Mmm"

El abogado no pudo evitar sentir que conocía esa presencia que emanaba el chico, y no era la de su padre, que por cierto era igual físicamente y completamente distinto psicológicamente a él, si no a la de un amigo de su padre que una vez se juntaron a firmar un contrato que él junto al abogado del amigo respaldaron… no eran parientes, pero Kaede tenía la misma aura.

-"Todas estas cosas las conocía y mi padre una vez mencionó que me las dejaría"

-"¡Cierto!" – Se levantó rápido y se puso a buscar en sus muebles.

Se le había olvidado darle justamente el documento que se había acordado hace un rato, ese documento que había respaldado él junto con otro abogado.

-"Casi se me olvida lo más importante" – Saca una caja muy grande de uno de sus cajones.

-"¿Y qué es eso?"

-"Toma" – Le pasa una carpeta.

Era un contrato, no muy largo para ser contrato, unas tres páginas tendría. Lo leyó con cuidado y al terminar no lo podía creer.

-"¿Qué soy dueño de qué?" – Miró extrañado al abogado.

-"Fue un regalo del otro dueño, al parecer le debía mucho a tu papá y les quiso dar la mitad de su empresa"

-"Pero esto no es una empresa…"

-"Pero tiene el nombre de tus padres y todo lo que tiene el nombre de tus padres es tuyo ahora"

-"¿Cómo fue que mi padre aceptó ser dueño de esto?"

-"¿Eso importa ahora?"

-"… Y… ¿esa caja?"

-"Es parte de ese contrato, debes verla cuando tengas tiempo"

-"Bien, me puede enviar todo esto al departamento de mis padres, por favor"

-"¿El de esta ciudad?"

-"Sí, me quedaré ahí algunos días"

-"Lo haré"

-"Gracias por todo" – Se prepara para marcharse.

-"¿Vas al hospital?"

-"Sí"

-"Voy contigo"

-"No es necesario"

-"Ellos eran mis amigos y así te aprovecho de llevar en el auto"

Camino al hospital no cruzaron palabra alguna, Rukawa se fue sumido en sus pensamientos… sentía como si no supiera tanto de sus padres como él pensaba, pero era su propia culpa, a él nunca le interesó conocer las amistades de estos y nunca quiso hablar de negocios con ellos… tampoco lo obligaron a ello.

Kaede ya había tomado la decisión de que hacer con los cuerpos de sus padres, no sabía lo que ellos querían, pero lo que sí sabía es que fuese como fuese ellos querían volver a Japón.

El abogado se sorprendió cuando escuchó la palabra _"Cremar"_ de los labios del chico, pero fue su decisión y quería hacerlo lo antes posible.

Estaban fuera del lugar donde cremarían a los cuerpos, aun no traían y su hijos estaba afuera esperando pacientemente por el exterior y desesperado por el interior. En ningún momento desde que supieron la hora de la cremación el amigo de sus padres lo había dejado y aunque no hablaran Kaede le agradecía el apoyo.

Traían a sus padres en cajas, listos para meterlos en esa calurosa habitación, Kaede tomó la decisión de entrar también y el abogado lo siguió. Ahí estaban las cajas con los cuerpos de las personas que más lo habían querido en el mundo. No pudo resistirlo más y antes de que comenzarán con la acción, Kaede se aferró a esas cajas y se largo a llorar… no podía más, dos días sin dormir, aguantándose todo ese dolor que lo sofocaba cada vez más, era tan extraño, no lloraba desde hace tanto tiempo que a veces no podía respirar por la falta de practica, todos lo miraban con cara de pena, pues la madurez que había demostrado al fin había desaparecido, Ren Shionoya puso una de sus manos en la espalda del chico mientras unas lágrimas también se escapan de sus ojos. Después de llorar como un niño pequeño un buen rato salió del lugar y se fue a mojar la cara en el baño, cuando salió ya tenían las cenizas en los frascos sellados que había pedido.

-"¿Estás bien?" – Se acercó el amigo de sus padres.

-"Sí" – Responde ya con su habitual actitud.

-"¿Quieres que te lleve al departamento de tus padres?"

-"Si no le molesta"

-"Por supuesto que no"

Como era de esperarse fue un viaje callado, las única palabras que cruzaron fue un _"gracias"_ por parte de Rukawa y un _"llámame por cualquier cosa"_ por Shionoya.

Justo fuera del departamento vio la caja que pidió que el mandara el abogado, la entró, pero no al revisó, estaba muy cansado. Observó con atención el apartamento, todo en él le hacía acordar a sus padres… él… lo veía venir, ya era extraño tener sueños del pasado, debió sospechar algo, pero sólo ignoró esos sueños… se convenció que sólo era culpa tardía.

88888

Jack estaba furioso, habían pasado ya cinco días y Kaede a un no regresaba, extrañaba a su japonés sexy y ni si quiera su novia servía para sesear los besos que Kaede le proporcionaba todo los días, eso que con ella lo hacía y con él no. Desde el tercer día de que se había ido Kaede había dejado de ver a su novia, la preocupación, la rabia y la desesperación lo dominaban demasiado como para preocuparse de sus deseos lujuriosos.

El sexto día no pudo más y sabía sólo una forma de dejar de sentir todos esos sentimientos que lo embargaban. Se escabullo en la oficina del director para saber por qué diablos Kaede se había ausentado, por supuesto que lo primero que había hecho fue preguntar si sabían a los encargados de la universidad, pero Kaede había dejado bien claro que no quería dar esa información a nadie, así que nadie le quiso cooperar. Con mucha habilidad se metió a la oficina del director y revolvió todos sus papales buscando y como dice el dicho el que busca encuentra y así le sucedió a él.

-"Kaede Rukawa ausente por fallecimiento de… imposible" – Abrió los ojos por el asombro.

Buscó papel y lápiz para anotar el número de emergencia que había dejado.

-"¿Qué hace aquí, señor Hutton?" – Era el dueño de la oficina.

-"Nada" – Fingió una sonrisa.

Sanción por entrar en al oficina de la mayor autoridad y ni si quiera había alcanzado anotar el número de teléfono. Era el único universitario que fue castigado en toda la historia de los universitarios, a ellos no se les castigaba, pero sólo a él lo pillan mientras registra la oficina del director.

-"¡¿Acaso es malo preocuparse por una persona!"

-"Shhhh"

Y sólo a Jack se le ocurría gritar en la biblioteca durante su castigo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hooolaaaa… eheeeee bueno, lamento mucho la demora… es que como que justo estábamos aniversario en colegio, mi curso era verdad y el tema era Peter Pan y trabajamos mucho y nos esforzamos y sacamos el cuarto lugar de cinco … XD ir en el último año es horrible, casi ni se disfruta, más bien uno se estresa. Y bueno, después vinieron las fiestas patrias, felices fiestas atrasado a los chilenos (18 de septiembre) y a los mexicanos (16 de septiembre) , espero que la hayan pasado bien… yo tuve vacaciones es que acá en chile justo el 19 se celebra el día del ejercito y a todos nos viene bien un fin de semanita largo no?... Por eso no actualice pos, de ahí viaje y ahora estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo para ustedes.

Mokona: Disculpa el que tengas que esperar para ver la reacción de todos, pero ya llegará

marcel: Oh lo siento aun falta para la reacción de Rukawa jhajhajhajha pero te puedo decir que tal vez en el futuro Sendoh vuelva a aparecer (pero no tengo mucho adelantado, así que no prometo nada XD)

Elena: ¿Lo sabías pro las pistas? Bueno… mis pistas no fueron muy buenas la verdad XD Y yo aun me preguntó como dos Takamiyas pueden ser tan distintos… pero sólo es una coincidencia de apellidos U.U…

Tae-chan: Si con un tensai tan lindo como no podemos ser fanáticas de él? Con lo de antisocial yo creo que todas lo adivinaron XD y eso que a Aoe no es lo más social del mundo y le dice antisocial (como sería)

Serenity Moon001: ¡¿Cómo será esa reacción! En un futuro capitulo, lo prometo… ahora era tiempo de saber que había pasado con el kitzune no?

Nian: ¿Grupo del tensai? Claro! Con gusto n.n hjajhajhajha. Todas queremos que pierda la virginidad con Rukawa, pero el tensai podrá soportarlo con la idea de que este sea su cita?... eh… no lo sé hjahjajha XD

Ale: Jajha que puedo decir? Hana es un libro abierto… Sí, Sendoh estaría bien no? Pero es que el zorro no tiene comparación, pero Sendoh es lindo… jhajhajhajhaja pus no falta mucho para saber quien será ;)

Me alegra mucho que a todas les guste mi fic… muchas gracias pro los reviews! Jhjahjahjajha y bueno, se que todas querían la reacción de Rukawa, pero es hora de saber que pasa con Rukawa en esos años no?

Espeor que les haya gustado el capitulo. No prometo nada de cercano el otro capitulo porque se vienen los tres meses más cortos e intensos de mi vida… PSU y todo eso… pero lo que si prometo es que cada fin de semana le dedicare un poco al fic para intentar subir los capítulos mas pronto… Bueno, chao que les vaya muy bien en todo… Muchas gracias por todo :D


	7. Chapter 7

**BUSCANDO**

El sol le llegó a los ojos, después de un rato luchar contra la luz se animó a despertarse, miró el reloj y eran las cinco de la tarde. Estiró sus brazos y abrió la cortina, ese día tenía que empacar, era domingo y ya habían pasado exactamente siete días de que se había enterado de la muerte de sus padres. Aun estaba en su departamento, pero ya mañana tendría que volver a su vida universitaria, a volver a retomar los libros y a volver a ver a ese mocoso gringo que se le pegaba todo el tiempo.

Miró la cama una vez más y se le vinieron los recuerdos de hace cinco días, que lloró tanto en ese lugar que al día siguiente tuvo que cambiar las sábanas… de ahí dejó de llorar y se centro en los documentos de sus padres. Los documentos más comunes eran de bienes raíces, una que otra herencia familiar y unos pequeños negocios estaban en japonés, así que no había sido gran problema saber como poder deshacerse de esas pertenencias lo antes posible. El problema era otro, el último documento que había llegado a sus manos por el abogado de sus padres, ese documento que lo hacía dueño de una empresa muy rara, en el contrato salía que era un club de citas para hombre llamado "Blue Boy's", había una copia en inglés y en japonés del contrato, la dificultad era esa caja que el habían entregado estaba llena de papeles en otros idiomas, habían muy escasos papeles en japonés o en inglés y los otros idiomas no tenía idea de cuales se tratasen y no tenía idea de cómo diablos lo iba a averiguar… tal vez contratando a un traductor o alguien así, pero no quería que un intruso se metería en sus asuntos.

Arregló un poco la casa, lo que pudo eso sí, hizo sus maletas y estaba casi listo para volver… sin embargo, esperaría a que fuera de noche, no quería que nadie lo viera entrar, es decir, al menos si lo viera Hutton, estaba seguro que lo llenaría de preguntas.

Se fue a comer a los alrededores, después de todo, no sabía por cuanto tiempo se ausentaría de ese sector de la ciudad, como ya no iría a visitar a sus padres. Recordó el por qué nunca quiso ir a vivir con sus padres y sólo era porque la universidad tenía mejores canchas de basketball que los parques de ese barrio... además que L.A. era una ciudad gigantesca y el departamento de sus padres no quedaba muy cerca de su universidad, pero debía admitir que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue al primera razón.

Estaría ya listo como a las 10 de la noche, creyó que era la hora perfecta para volver a su vida rutinaria y tomó un taxi. Habrá llegado pasado de la una de la mañana, el trayecto se le hizo muy corto, había dormido casi las tres horas de viaje en taxi. Pasó al guardia y al fin, después de su peor semana, había vuelto todo a la normalidad, bueno casi todo, porque el vació que dejaron sus padres nunca volvería a la normalidad y eso era obvio.

88888

Los últimos días parecía un zombi, no quería comer, no quería dormir, no quería ver a su novia, sólo quería ver como estaba Kaede, quería consolarlo, abrazarlo y decirle que él estaba ahí para apoyarlo ¡Pero ese estúpido se había ido sin decirle a nadie! ¡¡Mientras él se moría de preocupación!!

-"¡¡¡¡AHAAAAA!!! ¡¡¡MALDITO BASTARDO!!!" – Apenas dicho esto se tapo la boca. –"Mierda, lo siento ¡Ah! ¡¡Estoy hablando solo!!"

Tenía tanta rabia de Kaede, pero tenía que admitir que el decirle bastardo lo había hecho sentirse muy mal, no se le puede decir bastardo a una persona que recién había perdido a sus padres U.U. (Ubícate Jack ¬.¬)

Tocan la puerta, de seguro eran sus vecinos reclamando el griterío ¡siempre le reclamaban! En su habitación, en la de Kaede, en la de su novia ¡Dios! Si no era tan gritón.

-"Lo siento" – Abre la puerta de mala gana.

-"Más te vale" – Dice un chica.

-"Jane ¿qué haces aquí?"

-"Buscándote, llevas desaparecido 4 días desde tu castigo universitario… jajajajajaja castigo universitario"

-"…"

Era cierto, toda la universidad se reía de él ¿pero es que aun no lo olvidaban?

-"Sé que estás preocupado por tu amigo el japonés, pero yo soy tu novia"

Exacto, esa chica que había aparecido delante de él era su engañada novia, rubia, pelo hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, ojos azules, piel blanca, de 1,67m… una norteamericana muy común. Su nombre es Jane Quaid y aunque físicamente era una más, su personalidad era algo diferente.

-"Lo siento"

-"No, esta bien, te entiendo" – Le da un pequeño beso en los labios.

-"Eres una en un millón" – Le dedica una sonrisa.

-"Lo sé" – Le cierra un ojo. –"Anda a verme esta noche bien, así podemos hablar un rato"

-"Esta bien"

Se dan un beso de despedida y la chica se va.

Jack quería mucho a su novia, había olvidado el gran apoyo que siempre le había dado con respecto a sus problemas, pero desde que iba a ver a Kaede más seguido, sólo la usaba para sus deseos lujuriosos, que estúpido era.

Esa noche tal como lo prometió fue a verla y conversaron hasta pasada la media noche, se sentía mejor y se fue a su habitación un poco más tranquilo que lo que había estado en esos días.

En trayecto a su habitación pasaba justo frente a la habitación del japonés cuando ve una sombra entrando.

-"¿Un ladrón?" – Corrió para ver si alcanzaba a verlo.

Cuando llegó ya estaba entrando la persona y de un impulso antes de que cerrara la puerta logra entrar a la habitación.

-"¿Hutton?" – levanta una ceja.

Al fin había vuelto, al fin… había esperado todos estos días por él y cuando menos se lo esperaba había llegado al campus.

-"¿Vienes de la habitación de tu novia?"

-"¡No! O sea sí, pero sólo estuvimos…"

Su cara de confusión cambia a una roja de furia y rabia.

-"¿Qué te pasa?" – Lo mira serio.

Un golpe en la mejilla derecha le llegó al pelinegro.

-"Hey"

Pensaba en corresponderle el golpe, pero ahora el estadounidense lo estaba abrazando mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-"¿Qué te pasa?" – Dice extrañado.

-"Estúpido ¿cómo no me dices que fallecieron tus padres?"

Kaede cierra la puerta, no quería que alguien más lo viera, pero no lo deja de abrazar.

-"¿Cómo sabes?"

Se aleja y empieza a limpiarse las lágrimas.

-"Es que como no sabía nada de ti… yo… yo… entré a la oficina del director y lo leí… y… y… ¡más encima me pillaron! Y… y… ¡me castigaron!"

-"¿Te castigaron?" – levanta una ceja. –"¿Te castigaron siendo universitario?"

-"Mmm… últimamente se han reído mucho de mí"

-"…" – Lo mira frío.

-"¿Y tú cómo estás?"

-"Bien"

-"Mentiroso, deja de aparentar" – Le da un pequeño empujón.

Kaede le levanta el mentón y ve como esos ojos plateados los miran brillosos.

-"¿Por qué estás tan preocupado por mi?"

Jack se pone de puntas y lo besa.

-"Déjame dormir está noche contigo"

-"Esta bien"

Kaede se mete al baño para ponerse pijama, luego sale.

-"Antes te cambiabas delante de mí"

Ya estaba debajo de las tapas.

-"Mmm"

No quiso responder, es que ya una semana sólo había hecho que se acostumbrara a la soledad que no le incomodaba para nada.

-"Te extrañe"

Apenas el ojiazul tocó la cama Jack lo abrazó y lo aprisionó hacia si.

-"No te vuelvas a ir sin decirme el por qué y mucho menos si es tan grave como esto"

-"Cállate"

Rukawa iba cerrando sus ojos poco a poco mientras el de pelo castaño oscuro hablaba y hablaba.

-"¿Qué opinas Kaede?"

-"…"

-"¿Kaede?" – Se voltea. –"¡Imbécil!"

Se acurrucó y con el ceño fruncido se fue quedando dormido.

88888

"_Oh no"_. Rukawa acababa de despertarse, nota que esta solo en la cama y escucha como alguien registra y registra papeles. Se restriega los ojos y se levanta de mal humor.

-"¿Qué haces?" – Se acerca al chico más bajo.

Jack estaba registrando la misteriosa caja que estaba junto a la cama del pelinegro.

-"Estúpido deja de meterte donde no te importa"

Le intenta quitar una hoja que está leyendo, pero no puede, de un rápido movimiento Hutton corre hacia la cama y comienza a saltar en ella.

-"Quítamela… si puedes"

Kaede lo mira con su mirada de piedra y no se mueve del lugar.

-"Con que no me sigues el juego ¿eh?" – Le dirige una mirada picara. –"¿A que ni siquiera sabes en que idioma está escrita esta carta?"

-"Pásamela"

-"¿Sabes? Está en ruso"

-"Ya ¿y?"

-"¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉEEE???!!! ¡¡No me vengas con eso Kaede Rukawa!!"

Rukawa levanta una ceja sin entender porque el disgusto.

-"Kaede ¿qué es lo que hago en todas las vacaciones y fiestas?"

-"¿Viajas?"

-"¿A dónde?" – Se sienta en al cama y cruza loa brazos furiosos, aun con el papel en la mano.

-"… ¿A ver a tus padres?"

-"Noooo… los veo, pero no los voy a ver a ellos ¿Qué es lo que hago, Kaede?"

-"¿Vas de vacaciones?"

-"Ya… ¿a dónde?"

A Rukawa le molestaba ese tonito que usaba, lo trataba como un niño.

-"…"

-"¡¡¡MALDITA SEA!!!¡¡¡¿¿¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE ME VOY A VER A MIS ABUELOS???!!!"

-"¿Y?"

-"¡¡¡AHAAAAA!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿Y DÓNDE VIVEN ELLOS???!!!"

Rukawa no recordaba nada de lo que decía el más bajo, pero por conclusión sabía que no estaban en el país ¿no?

-"En el extranjero"

-"¡¡¡SON RUSOS, MALDITA SEA!!! ¡¡¡SIEMPRE VOY A EUROPA VERLOS!!! ¡¡¡TONTO!!!"

El ojiazul no se inmutó por la reacción del otro ¿qué quería que le dijera? Si era cierto que jamás lo escuchaba cuando hablaba.

-"¿Y qué esperas para traducirlos?"

-"No te voy a traducir nada" – Deja la hoja en la cama y se levanta para irse.

-"Haz lo que quieras"

-"Hay una forma para que te los traduzca" – Se devuelve con una sonrisa.

-"¿Cuál?"

La sonrisa se el hace más amplia a Jack, pero Rukawa le dice un gran "no" con la mirada.

-"¡Oh esta bien! ¡Sólo tendrás que darme un beso por traducirte las cartas!"

Toma la carta de nuevo y se sienta en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la cama.

-"¿Por qué tienes abuelos rusos?"

-"Si me escucharas cuando hablo, no preguntarías"

El pelinegro ignora el último comentario y se sienta junto a él.

-"En realidad no son rusos, sólo eran comunistas exiliados, y… ¿qué mejor lugar para un comunista en esos tiempos?"

-"Ah"

-"¿No quieres saber como es que volví a Estados Unidos?"

-"Bueno…" – Dice sin mucha gana.

-"Mi padre volvió aquí para estudiar, le costó mucho poder entrar con todo eso de la guerra fría, pero lo logró y conoció a mi madre y se casó y eso, yo crecí como todo un estadounidense, pero siempre voy a ver a mis abuelos y de tanto pasar allá conozco el idioma casi a la perfección"

-"Mmm… que interesante ¿Traduces?"

-"Que antipático…

_Rukawa:_

_¿Cuánto tiempo? Ya sé que ha pasado más de tres meses de la última carta que mandaste, pero estoy haciendo algunos cambios que me mantuvieron ocupado. Conocí a una mujer, es agradable, me gusta y creo que podríamos compenetrarnos muy bien… ella es buena para los negocios y seria, pero cuando esta conmigo es como si todos eso desapareciera, es como yo cuando estoy con alguien de confianza. La conocí cuando al principio de mi proyecto, así que no me tendré que preocupar por negocios raros, ya que ella los conoce todos. Respecto a mi proyecto, debo decirte que está bien, la empresa de mi padre tal vez vuelva a la vida si todo sale como lo planeo. Gracias por el préstamo que me diste, sólo por eso pude seguir con esto adelante… te aseguro que algún día te lo compensaré. Aparte de negocios y ella no ha pasado nada más, la verdad es que quiero lo más pronto posible dar a flote todo esto. ¿Cómo está tu padre? ¿Sigue tan gruñón? Que ni se entere que te mando cartas, porque si así fuera perderías todos tus beneficios, te lo aseguro._

_Sería todo, se despide…_

_Aoe"_

-"Aoe" – Repite Rukawa.

-"Sí, es un nombre o algo"

Kaede saca de una carpeta de la caja los contratos de es empresa tan rara que ahora le pertenecía.

-"Aoe Shougo, es él quién firmó esto" – Apunta el documento.

-"¿Qué es eso?" – Le quita los contratos.

Hojea el primero, que esta en japonés y no entiende nada luego se encuentra con la copia en inglés y la lee.

-"¡Kade cochino!" – Se burla. –"Eres dueño de un club de citas para hombres… ¡con hombres! ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!"

-"¿Sigues?" – Levanta una ceja.

-"Jajaja esta bien, esta bien pásame la siguiente carta" – Se sienta de nuevo.-"Jajajajaja"

-"Cállate y traduce"

-"Enojón…

_Rukawa:_

_Te tengo una noticia que no te creerás, voy a ser papá, así es, la chica de la que te hable la última vez esta esperando un hijo mío ¿quién se lo hubiese imaginado? ¿Yo papá? El tipo más simpático del mundo con un niño chico, claro, nos casaremos lo antes posible, en Japón son demasiado mal vistas las parejas con hijos sin estar casados y aunque a mi no me importa, no le puedo hacer eso a ella. He decidido dejarle a él el negocio, creo que una persona de la familia es lo más confiable, así lo hizo mi padre y creo que es lo mejor, aunque se que no estarás de acuerdo. La empresa va de maravilla, crece con rapidez (algo sorprendente hablando de un club de citas) y estaba pensado en que si llega a ser estable dejarte la mitad, en forma de agradecimiento por todo lo que haz hecho por mí y también a tu esposa… Algunas personas con las que he tratado últimamente se me hacen insoportables, sólo tú y mi futura esposa son a los únicos que no miró con el seño fruncido, a los demás los odio, no te sorprende eso mucho ¿verdad? Nunca fui muy sociable como tú, de todas formas, hay pocas personas a las cuales no odio, pero no me importa._

_Se despido deseando lo mejor para ti y tu señora…_

_Aoe_

_P.D: ¡No me llames Katze, imbécil!" _

-"…" – Se queda mirando al carta.

Kaede admite también haber terminado unas pocas cartas que ha escrito así.

-"¡Que manera de terminar una carta! ¡jajaja! El tipo que escribió eso se parece a ti jajaja"

-"Mmm"

-"Las cartas son cortas, igual que tu vocabulario"

-"Cállate"

-"No sé lo que es Katze… tal vez una palabra que no conozca en ruso"

-"Ah" – Sin mostrar mucho interés.

-"Quiero mi pago" – Dice algo enojado.

-"¿Ahora?"

-"Sí"

-"Termina de traducir las cartas"

-"No, dame mi beso"

-"Ni si quiera sé si vas a terminar todas las cartas"

-"¿Sabes? ¡Deberías ser más agradecido! Yo de buena manera te voy a traducir las cartas ¡Y sólo te pedí un beso! ¡Si hubiese querido te hubiera pedido más!"

-"¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?" – Levanta una ceja.

-"Porque… lo de tus padres es muy reciente aun" – Baja la cabeza triste.

-"Mira" – Le levanta la cabeza con una mano. –"Te pago cuando termines de traducir las cartas"

-"¿Lo prometes?"

-"Sí"

-"Bien" – Sonríe.

Vuelven a sentarse en el suelo y Jack comienza a traducir todas las cartas. Las de más adelante hablaban de la muerte del padre del tipo que envió la carta y del abuelo de Rukawa, no hablaba de la madre de ninguno, aunque se nombra la muerte de una mujer, pero no se deja muy claro quien era; hablan de el club de citas que ahora le pertenece una parte a Kaede, al parecer el tipo de las cartas se los había dado a sus padres en forma de agradecimiento por algunas ayudas que él el había proporcionado; hablaban del nacimiento de dos hijos de Aoe, y comenta que su hijo mayor no tenía mucho liderazgo y decide dárselo al menor, no explicaba más razones de su cambio de parecer; hablaban de otras cosas, también nombraba el nacimiento de Kaede; de la muerte de la esposa de Aoe y otras cosas, pero que no eran muy relevantes.

Tal como lo había prometido, Kaede pagó su deuda y Jack no intentó sobrepasarse con él, justamente por la misma razón que no le pidió que se acostase con él por traducir las cartas.

88888

Hace ya dos semanas que sus padres habían fallecido, el retornar a clases había hecho que al menos pensara en otra cosas, es que la carrera de psicología era difícil la verdad en especial en una escuela de Estados Unidos, donde ya no formaban a los típicos doctores que escuchaban a sus pacientes que estaban en un sillón gigante todo el día, más bien, intentaban a formar psicólogos que hicieran libros, que hicieran descubrimientos millonarios y todo sólo para el prestigio de la universidad. Lamentaba esos esfuerzos en vano, pero la posibilidad de que él o alguno de sus compañeros hiciese algo así era imposible, él estaba ahí sólo por el basketball y había elegido esa carrera porque odiaba la biología como para estudiar algo relacionado con el cuerpo humano, que hubiese sido lo ideal para los deportes, y porque la psicología no le molestaba del todo… de todas formas sería bueno saber el por qué todos eran tan expresivos y él no, o porque una persona podía sentir amor y odio por una misma situación… cosas así. Y sus compañeros eran unos perdedores flojos que nunca llegarían a ser nada ¡Claro! Eso según el pensamiento de Rukawa.

Bueno, era lunes en la tarde, no tenía clases ni practica en esas horas y se había puesto al día con sus materias, sería bueno que comenzara a averiguar como diablos se comunicaba con el tipo que el había dado esa empresa que no sabía el por qué su padre había aceptado.

Posibilidad 1: Llamaba a la operadora en Japón preguntando por Aoe Shougo. Problemas: Podía haber más de un Aoe Shougo, tal vez ya ni siquiera vivía en Japón, si tenía tanto dinero lo más probable es que su número fuese privado, tendría que hablar con muchas personas hasta toparse con la correcta… mala idea.

Posibilidad 2: Llamar a la operadora y coquetear con ella para que el diera la información que quería de una. Problemas: Tendría que estar mucho tiempo al teléfono, tendría que hablar con una persona hueca y tonta por mucho rato y ser amabale… no.

Posibilidad 3: ... No tenía...

-"Che" – Se rasco la cabeza.

"_¿Qué hacer?" _Se decía una y otra vez, hasta que recordó algo, un papel que le había dado la única persona que lo acompaño durante el difícil momento que pasó por sus padres.

Posibilidad 3: Llamar al abogado para ver si tenía el número del tipo que firmó el contrato. Problemas: El abogado lo llenaría de preguntas, pero sabía como zafarse de ellas… solución elegida.

-"Buenas noches"

-"Buenas noches se encontrara… Ren Shionoya" – Mira la tarjeta que le entregó.

-"Con él"

-"Eh… hola soy Rukawa Kaede"

-"Hola ¿Cómo haz estado?"

-"Bien, gracias"

-"¿Y a que se debe este llamado?"

-"Busco el número de Aoe Shougo"

-"Veo que haz visto el contrato con más calma me alegro"

-"¿Lo tiene?"

-"Me temo que no, sólo tengo el del otro abogado presente… tal vez él lo tenga"

-"Diablos"

-"¿Quieres el número?"

-"Sí, tal vez me sirva"

-"Bien, espera un momento"

Genial, ahora tendría que hablar con otra persona, ojala que con esa persona ya llegue a Aoe Shougo.

-"Sí, aquí está"

Le dio el número, sí era de Japón, llamaría a Japón, después de tantos años sin pensar en su país de origen el mismo estaba buscando persona que vivían ahí.

-"Muchas gracias por todo"

-"No hay problema Rukawa y cualquier cosa me llamas, yo estoy aquí para ti"

-"Gracias" – Cuelga.

Dio un sus piro de alivio, no lo había llenado de preguntas como creía, o sea si hablo más de lo que él hubiese querido, pero no tanto como esperaba. Ahora a llamar a otra persona… U.U

-"Moshi moshi"

-"Moshi moshi ¿se encuentra Okubo Hiroki?"

-"Sí, enseguida lo comunico"

-"Moshi moshi" – Era la voz de un adulto de la tercera edad, de seguro que ya era un anciano.

-"Moshi moshi ¿señor Okubo?"

-"Sí ¿Quién es?"

-"Soy Rukawa Kaede"

-"Rukawa… se me hace tan conocido ese apellido, joven ¿a qué se debe tu llamado?"

-"Buscó a Aoe Shougo"

-"Ya lo recuerdo, Rukawa es a quién Aoe-san le dio la mitad de su empresa"

-"Sí, por eso lo buscó… mis padres fallecieron y necesito comunicarme con Aoe"

-"Lo siento mucho, ellos eran tan buenas personas"

-"Gracias"

Tanta hablar le desesperaba ¿Por qué no le daba el número y ya?

-"No hablo con la familia Aoe desde que Shougo falleció"

-"¿Falleció?"

Esto tenía que ser una broma.

-"Sí, pero creo que en la casa aun vive su hijo ¿Aun deseas el número?"

-"Por favor"

-"Espera un minuto"

Después de un rato de estar con la oreja pegada al teléfono al fin el viejo contesta y el da el número.

-"Gracias"

-"No hay problema"

¿Ahora tendría que llamar a otra persona? De tanto hablar se le había secado al garganta así que se tomó un vaso de agua antes de la siguiente llamada.

-"Moshi moshi"

-"Moshi moshi ¿Ahí vive Aoe?"

-"Sí ¿departe de quien?"

-"Kaede Rukawa"

Unos pocos segundos después alguien habla por el otro lado.

-"Moshi moshi ¿qué desea?" – Dice una voz alegre.

-"Busco al dueño de Blue Boy's"

-"¿Quién lo busca?"

-"Kaede Rukawa"

-"¿Rukawa? Rukawa, Rukawa… donde he escuchado ese apellido antes…"

-"¿Eres el dueño?"

-"Depende"

-"¿Ah?"

-"¿Qué quieres? buscar empleo, hacerte socio, buscar una cita ¿qué?"

-"No estoy para sus bromas, soy el otro dueño de esa empresa y necesito ubicar al otro encargado"

-"¡Rukawa! ¡Claro! ¡Ya me acordé! ¡Reiji!"

La paciencia del chico basketbolista estaba apunto de estallar.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Lo siento mucho, mira yo soy Kiichi Aoe, sólo dime Kiichi y a quien buscas es a mi hermano Reiji Aoe"

-"Kuso"

Estaba a punto de tirar el teléfono contra la pared, sentía como las llamadas nunca terminarían.

-"Tranquilo, mira yo te puedo dar el teléfono de su oficina y de su casa ¡Así es imposible que no lo localices!"

-"Esta bien"

Kiichi le dicto los números que, por suerte para Kaede, se los sabía de memoria… es que pasaba tanto molestando a su hermano que era de esperarse.

-"¿Cómo conseguiste el número de aquí? Reiji lleva tanto tiempo intentando contactarse con el otro dueño que de seguro se alegrara de saber que al fin lo localizaste ¡Cierto! Mi hermano me dijo lo de tus padres, lo siento mucho"

-"Eh… debo colgar"

-"¡Oh! Lo siento… Adiós"

-"Eh… adiós" – Cuelga.

Eso había sido demasiado horripilante ¡Y todavía tenía que hablar con su hermano! Ojala no fuera tan hablador como él, o si moriría en un colapso nervioso por tanta gente parlanchina.

-"Moshi moshi" – Dice una mujer.

-"Moshi moshi ¿Se encuentra Aoe Reiji?"

-"Lo siento, aun no llega de su casa"

-"Gracias" – Cuelga.

Mira su reloj, eran un cuarto para las cinco y era lunes… calculando un poco en Japón deberían faltar quince minutos para las diez y debería ser martes ¿Por qué diablos ese señor no estaba trabajando?... No tenía tiempo para cuestionarse esas cosas.

-"Moshi moshi" – Era la voz de, seguro, un hombre joven.

-"Moshi moshi ¿Aoe?"

-"¿Aoe?" – Se torna un silencio más o menos largo. –"Lo siento acaba de salir"

No dijo nada, su paciencia estaba apunto de salir de sus límites.

-"Disculpa ¿puedes anotar mi número para que el me llame cuando tenga tiempo?"

-"Claro, dime tu nombre"

-"Kaede Rukawa"

-"¿Rukawa?"

Otro silencio, pero no tan largo como el anterior, del otro lado del teléfono se escucha como un portazo.

-"¿Sabes? Aoe acaba de llegar ¿quieres que te comunique con él?"

-"Sí"

-"Moshi moshi" – Dice en seguida una voz más grave que la anterior.

-"¿Aoe?"

-"¿Rukawa?"

-"Sí"

-"¿Hasta que nos comunicamos?"

-"Seee"

-"¿Cómo te pudiste comunicar?"

-"Me constó, pero encontré una forma más o menos rápida de dar con usted"

-"¿Cuándo te enteraste de todo esto?"

-"Hace dos semanas con la muerte de mis padres"

-"Lamento eso"

-"Gracias"

-"Pero ya no vale la pena lamentarse, vamos directo al grano ¿Qué deseas hacer con tu parte de la empresa? ¿Tienes hermanos?"

-"Quiero saber si estás interesado en comprarla y no, no tengo hermanos"

-"Bien, porque tus padres le dejaron eso a todos su hijos, pero como eres el único debo admitir que se me facilitan las cosas"

-"Mmm"

-"¿Qué edad tienes?"

-"20"

-"Mmm" – _"Es joven"_. –"¿Cuándo nos veríamos todo el traslado de papeles?"

-"No sé, supongo… que podría viajar a Japón en unas dos semanas más"

-"Bien, apenas tengas los pasajes confirmados me avisas"

-"Sí"

-"Normalmente pasó todo el día en la oficina y en al noche podrás encontrarme aquí, cualquier cosa, hoy fue una excepción me despertador no sonó"

Podría sonar a excusa, pero era cierto, en la noche había ocurrido un accidente automovilístico cerca de ahí y había cortado al electricidad en todo el sector, así la despertador no sonó y cuando se despertó ya eran las 9.

-"Apenas tenga todo confirmado te llamo"

-"Excelente, ahora me voy adiós"

-"Chao"

Aunque esa había sido al conversación más larga de todas, fue más agradable que todas las otras, el tipo había ido directo al punto, era serio y cortante… como él.

88888

Estaba en clase de filosofía, pero su mente la tenía ida. Una idea algo extraña rondaba su cabeza y lo tenía tan sumergido que ni si quiera sabía que hacía, todo lo hacía por instinto y costumbre, pero él no tomaba las decisiones tan sólo su cuerpo se movía.

-"Kaede… Kaede… Kaede… Kaede, Kaede, Kaede, Kaede ¡Kaede! ¡¡Kaede!! ¡¡¡KAEDE!!!"

-"¿Ah?"

-"La clase terminó hace 10 minutos" – Era Hutton.

-"¿Y tú que haces aquí?"

-"Pasaba por aquí y de la puerta te vi todo sólo sin reaccionar"

-"Ah" – Se levanta y toma sus cosas.

-"¿Qué te sucede?" – Camina junto a él.

-"Nada"

-"Mentiroso, tu sueles ser la persona más centrada que conozco y últimamente estás como… como… ¡No sé! ¡Esos chicos que se dedican a soñar todo el día!"

-"Ah"

-"¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?"

-"Hutton ¿qué piensas del sexo?"

-"¡Que me digas Ja!… ¿qué?"

-"¿Crees que tenerlo con alguien que tenga más experiencia sea… no sé… raro?"

-"…"

A Jack le comenzó a temblar e cuerpo de la emoción ¿Acaso Kaede le estaba proponiendo algo? Bueno, es cierto, el tiene más experiencia que Kaede… ok… no era que tuviera más experiencia, pero Kaede era virgen, así que por una parte sí tenía más experiencia.

-"¿Hutton?"

-"Bu… bueno… si quieres estar con alguien con más experiencia… está bien…"

-"Nunca dije que fuera yo"

-"¿Y por qué preguntas?"

-"Pensaba en al empresa de citas ¿Por qué la gente los contratara?"

-"Porque se siente solos y son gay y nadie quiere que se entere"

-"¿No crees que haya otra razón?"

-"Tal vez, pero creo que al razón que te dije es más común"

-"Mmm… ¿Crees que perder la virginidad con alguien que amas es lo mejor?"

-"Eso depende"

-"¿Tú con quién al perdiste?"

-"Fue con una novia de segundaria"

-"¿Te arrepientes?"

-"No"

-"Mmm… gracias, debo ir a mi siguiente clase"

-"A… diós"

Kaede ya estaba caminando muy lejos.

A Jack se le vinieron todas las esperanzas ¿Acaso al fin podría acostarse con Rukawa? Después de tanto tiempo ¡Al fin! Camino felizmente por los pasillos.

88888

Estaba junto al teléfono… es que no sabía que hacer. Ya tenía los pasajes confirmados hace dos días, pero una inquietud no lo dejaba hacer la llamada de una vez por todas.

Él pensaba que nunca más volvería a Japón, pero ahora tenía que hacerlo y se le hacía muy difícil volver a un lugar con malos recuerdos, además que tendría que ir hacer otros tramites para vender su casa en Kanagawa, así que tendría que volver a su ciudad natal. También tenía planeado tirar las cenizas de sus padres en el mar de ahí, él sabía como adoraban esa ciudad y la playa... pero de todas formas ¡no quería ver a nadie conocido! ¿Y si se encontraba con…? ¡No! ¡No podía! ¡Si lo veía e seguro que…!... ¿Y el anfitrión?... Como odiaba esta situación…

Tomó el teléfono y marco el número.

-"¿Moshi moshi?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lamento mucho al demora, pero aquí está y no falta mucho para llegar al encuentro :D muchas gracias por los Reviews ahora me pondré a contestarlos ;)

Elena: Jhahjahjajha si pos… no le ha ido muy bien al kitzune. Disculpa los errores la verdad es que no revise el fic antes de subirlo, o sea, lo revise, pero le agregé unas cosas y ahí justo esas fueron las cosas que agregué y no le di otra pasadita, lo siento, pero espero que hayas entendido el capítulo. Igual gracias pro hacerme notar esos detalles.

Marcel: Jhahjajha pronto llegará la reacción de ambos, no falta mucho y perdona la demora

Ale: Así es, de lo malo siempre se saca algo bueno o se aprende una lección, lo cual igual es bueno… Y pronto veremos como le va a esos dos juntos XD. Me alegra que te guste mi fic y lamento la demora!>

InA-SaN: Sí, es triste… pero las cosas tristes son las que nos enseñan no?

Nian: Jhahjajhajha si… creo que todas quieren saber la reacción del zorro XD es que a de ser como re sorprendente no querer ver a nadie conocido y sorpresa! XD Bueno ya me uní a tu grupo, pero no eh posteado nada aun, la verdad es que no eh tenido mucho tiempo, lo siento… pero pronto saldré de vacaciones jhajhajhajha XD al fin…

Pus gracias a todos los que siguen el fic, perdonen la demora, pero queda lo último del año así que se vienen las vaciones eh eh eh eh XD Adiós que le vayas re bien a todos


	8. Chapter 8

**DE REGRESO EN JAPÓN**

Dio un suspiró al terminar de cerrar la maleta, el taxi ya debería estar por llegar. Se sentó en la cama de nuevo, no quería volver a Japón ¿Por qué sus padres le dejaron tantas cosas pendientes? Estaba casi seguro que era porque querían que volviera a Japón ¡Ja! Sabiendo cuanto él no deseaba volver…

Tocan la puerta.

-"¡Kaede abre en este instante!"

-"¿Qué quieres?"

Sí, era Jack y sí, apenas vio abrirse la puerta la empujó y entró. Sabía lo molesto que estaría al ver las maletas, quería irse sin avisarle, pero al parecer no le funcionó.

-"¿Acaso pensabas irte sin despedirte si quiera?"

-"¿Sabías que me iba?"

-"¡Yo ordenó tu pieza! Por si se te olvidaba ¡Encontré el pasaje, estúpido!"

-"Ah… yo nunca te pedí que la ordenaras"

-"¿Cuándo vuelves?"

-"No lo sé"

-"No pensarás quedarte en Japón ¿verdad?"

-"No"

-"¿Entonces por qué no tienes pasaje de vuelta?"

-"¿Qué te importa?"

-"¡Me importa!"

-"Voy a ir hacer unos tramites, no sé cuando los terminé… de ahí, volveré"

-"¡Mas te vale!" – Se le tira encima y caen en la cama.

Se besan, Jack le pone todo su corazón al beso, pero Kaede mira el reloj mientras lo hace, es que ya debería salir a esperar el taxi.

-"Ya te tienes que ir ¿no?" – Puso una cara.

-"Voy a volver, no seas niña" – Le dio un patito en los labios.

Kaede comenzó a recoger sus maletas y Jack lo ayudó, hasta que llegaron a la calle y justo apareció el taxi.

-"Nos vemos pronto Kaede"

-"Adiós Hutton" – Cierra la puerta del taxi y se marcha.

-"Ufff… este si que será un tiempo aburrido" – Entró al edificio.

88888

-"¡¡¡KITZUNEEEE!!!"

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, miró alrededor y suspiró de alivio al ver que estaba solo. No sabía cuánto iba a durar el viaje, no sabía que hora era… apenas había tocado el asiento del avión y se había dormido automáticamente y perdió conocimiento conciente del mundo. Con un suspiró de fastidio miró por al venta las nubes, cuando ve que se despeja puede reconocer su país natal.

Una de las azafatas habla por el alto parlante, Kaede la ignora, ya sabía lo que iba a decir… odia viajar, odia los aviones y no odiaba su país, pero detestaba a cada una de las personas que habitaban en él.

Dio un bostezo, se estiro perezosamente y espero el aterrizaje. Lo primero que hizo al tocar tierra fue comer y lo primero que pidió fue comida típica, es cierto, tal vez el quería irse a Estados Unidos, pero la comida de ahí era mala, desechable, chatarrera y los restaurantes Japoneses no sabían como hacer un buen sushi. Después se fue directo al hotel, dejó sus cosas y anunció su ausencia de dos días, como un buen japonés viajaría en tren a Kanagawa, a terminar por una buena vez todas las cosas que sus padres le habían dejado, tal vez los bienes raíces fueran un buen negocio, pero porque sus padres le dejaron todo a él, ahora debía vender su antigua casa y una que otras cosas extras.

Después de haber viajado por tantas horas, al fin estaba en su antigua casa, era una casa muy común, muy familiar, amplia para que sólo hayan vivido tres personas en ella, con un lindo jardín y un amplio patio trasero, con unas canasta de basketball. Eso sí que el dio anhelo, había días que pasaba horas frente a esa canasta que su padre le había puesto a pedido de él, ahí encestaba y olvidaba todos sus problemas, era su lugar favorito en la casa. Todo estaba lleno de polvo, hace dos años que se habían ido, casi todo estaba en el mismo lugar, faltaban unas cuantas cosas que se habían llevado con ellos, pero era lo mínimo casi todo se lo compraron de nuevo. Subió a su habitación, era oscura, no porque estuviera pintada de un color oscuro, estaba pintada de celeste, es que las cortinas eran azul marino y pagaba todo el lugar; observó una pequeña canasta pegada a su armario, recordaba que cuando estaba acostado tiraba una pelota que cabía en su mano y lanzaba una y otra vez, le había costado acomodar la cama para que siempre se devolviera, pero lo había hecho y solo por su amor al basketball. Abrió un cajón y sacó unas cosas que se le habían olvidado, no quiso decirle a sus padres porque de seguro lo mandarían a buscar o algo, ya las daba por perdidas, pero ahí estaban, en el mismo lugar de donde las había dejado.

Eran dos cuadernos, donde dibuja tácticas de basketball o una que otra cosa que se le viniera a la mente y unas fotos, las comenzó a mirar, una de él con sus padres cuando tenía unos tres años, se sorprendió al ver su parecido con su padre; había otra de él con su clase de último año, esa la había conservado exclusivamente para sus padres pues la verdad es que a él no el interesaba absolutamente nadie de su clase, no el había servido de mucho guardarla ¿verdad?; otra era una que el había regalado su padre, era él cuando joven salía con su abuela y con otro niño, su padre tenía que tener como tres años, y si no fuera por al sonrisa juraría que era él, el otro chico tenía como 12 o 13 años, era difícil saber porque salía moviendo la cabeza y como las cámaras de entonces no eran tan buenas se veía algo borroso y su abuela con el pelo negro y largo con unas sonrisa muy parecida a la de su padre; y por último estaba la foto del equipo de basketball de primer año, justo en esa foto salía junto a Sakuragi, recordaba que él no quería sentarse ahí, pero los habían ordenado por estatura y la diferencia entre ellos era tan mínima, que lo obligaron, lo amenazaron y, prácticamente, lo habían amarrado ahí, cerró los ojos para recordar la ocasión.

-"¡¡¡KITZUNEEEE!!!"

¡No pensaba en eso hace dos años! ¡¿Por qué esos repentinos recuerdos?! ¡Ni si quiera era un recuerdo! ¡Era un sueño que había tenido él día que se había ido! Por ese estúpido sueño no había podido ni dormir en el avión cuando viajo a Estados Unidos… de seguro, que sólo se le venía a la cabeza porque estaba en Japón y, bueno, se acordaba inconcientemente.

Bajo con las fotos, pensaba quedarse ahí, pero todo estaba tan sucio que prefirió quedarse en un hotel, apenas se instaló empezó a trabajar y dejar en venta la casa lo antes posible, se decidió en dejarla en manos de una empresa de bienes raíces y deshacerse del problema, no le había costado mucho hacerlo, mañana irían a ver la casa y si todo salía bien el viernes estaría en Tokio.

Al día siguiente estuvo viendo otros pequeños tramites fáciles de hacer y terminados en ese mismo instante, en al tarde iría a ver el encargado de vender su casa, lo que el sorprendió fue el precio, casa hogareña, cuatro habitaciones, tres baños, jardín y patio amplios, sector seguro, le ofrecieron más de lo que esperaba y acepto sin reclamar, además así aprovechaba de no hablar tanto.

Todo listo el viernes partió de vuelta a Tokio, llegó un poco después del medio día y tal como lo prometió llamo a Aoe.

-"¿Moshi moshi?"

-"Buenas Tardes, me comunica con Aoe Reiji, por favor"

-"En seguida" – Dijo la secretaria.

-"¿Rukawa?" – Dice una voz seria al otro al lado de la línea.

-"Sí"

-"¿Estás en Tokio?·

-"Sí"

-"Excelente ¿Aun está la cena planificada para hoy?"

-"Claro"

-"Te mando a un empleado para que te vaya a buscar al hotel"

-"Eh… bueno"

-"¿En que hotel estás?"

-"Imperial Hotel Tokyo"

-"¿En que habitación?"

-"701"

-"Te avisarán cuando lleguen, estate listo como a las ocho"

-"Bien… adiós" – Cuelga sin esperar respuesta.

Miró el reloj, casi la una de la tarde ¿Qué haría hasta las siete?

88888

Iba medio adormilado en el auto, se había bañado con agua fría, pero seguía con sueño, tal vez el cambio de horario o algo, dio un bostezo descarado.

-"Así que usted es la persona que el señor Aoe esperaba con tantas ansias ¿no?" – Dijo el chofer.

Rukawa lo ignoró, no tenía ánimos de hablar, sobre todo porque estaba seguro que en al cena tendría que hablar mucho.

-"Este es el lugar, espero que disfrute su cena señor Rukawa"

-"Gracias" – Se bajo del auto.

Entro al local y preguntó si había una mesa reservada con el nombre de Aoe Reiji y lo llevaron de inmediato.

-"Buena noches, Kaede Rukawa, un gusto en conocerlos" – Se agacha sin mirar a los dos extraños de la mesa.

-"Buenas noches, Aoe Reiji, el gusto es mío" – Se levantó para hacer una reverencia.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron se quedaron viendo con unas miradas tan frías que cualquiera que pasará entre ellos se congelaría.

El otro extraño sentado era Naoya que no pudo rechazar la invitación de Aoe. Su cara era de sorpresa, de cualquiera lo sería, si ambos se hicieran el mismo peinado, tuvieran los ojos cerrados y Rukawa visitara un solarium, creía que nadie podría reconocerlos, no sólo era la forma de la cara o al casualidad de que ambos tuviesen el mismo porte, era una esencia que ambos emanaban que los hacía muy parecidos. Naoya reaccionó después de un rato.

-"Lo siento" – Se paró. –"Shirakawa Naoya, un gusto" – haciendo una reverencia.

-"Kaede Rukawa" – Se agachó de nuevo.

Cuando Kaede vio a Aoe, pensó que ya lo había visto antes, en algún lugar o tal vez en otra vida, y eso que él no creía en esas cosas, o en una ocasión que él no recordaba, estaba seguro que Aoe había sentido lo mismo, es decir, por algo se habían quedado mirando de esa forma.

-"Sentémonos" – Dijo el mayor de los tres.

Ordenaron y se formó un silencio incómodo, Aoe sintió que, cómo él había invitado a cenar, el debía terminar con eso.

-"¿Cómo haz estado, Rukawa?"

-"Bien"

-"¿Cómo te fue con los tramites en Kanagawa?"

-"Bien, aunque tal vez deba volver"

-"Me avisas si yo te puedo ayudar en algo"

-"Gracias"

Naoya tenia otra cosa en la cabeza en esos momentos ¿Él sería el cliente de Sakuragi? Era sólo que… ¡Era muy diferente a él! Conocía a Sakuragi de hace como seis meses atrás, pero habían llegado a ser amigos por casualidades de la vida, la universidad, el trabajo, y no veía a Sakuragi con ese tipo tan frío, tan callado, tan… antisocial, tenía esa palabra en al boca hace un rato, pero no se atrevía a decirla.

-"Permiso, voy al baño" – Rukawa se levantó y caminó.

-"No puedes dejar a Sakuragi con ese tipo"

-"Naoya, por favor"

-"Desde que llegamos no ha dicho más que monosílabos"

-"No es cierto"

-"No puedes negar que habla poco"

-"Tú no haz hablado casi nada"

-"Ni tú ni yo somos muy sociables, pero él… No creo que tenga algo en común con Sakuragi"

-"Sakuragi habla y Rukawa lo escucha ¿vez? un buena combinación, además, deben tener algo en común"

-"¿Además de la edad y la nacionalidad?"

-"Lamento la tardanza" – Se sienta.

-"No hay problema" – Dice Aoe. –"Rukawa ¿Haces algún deporte?"

-"Sí"

-"¿Cuál?"

-"Basketball"

-"¿En serio?" – Dice Naoya.

-"¿Hay algo malo?" – Kaede levanta una ceja mirando a su semejante.

-"No"

-"Es sólo que tu anfitrión también juega basketball" – Dice Reiji con voz seria, pero triunfal.

-"¿A sí?" – Levanta de nuevo la ceja, pero esta vez a Aoe.

Kaede pensó que tal vez no había sido tan malo después de todo, al menos ahora tenía con quién jugar basketball, no era preciso que tuvieran sexo o algo así.

La cena fue bastante callada, los únicos que hablaban eran Naoya y Aoe, pero tampoco parloteaban hasta no dar más, más bien eran cosas muy cortas y Rukawa la mayoría de las veces sólo decía "mmm" o palabras cortas que indicaban que quería terminar con la conversación… Un antisocial, un amargado y un chico tímido no eran una buena combinación para ir a cenar.

-"Fue… un gusto conocerlos" – Se agachó Kaede fuera del restaurant. –"Gracias por al cena"

-"No hay problema ¿Quieres que te llevemos al hotel?"

-"Caminaré"

-"Adiós"

Todos se agacharon por última vez y se separaron.

-"Es un chico agradable, no habla mucho" – Opino Aoe caminó al auto.

-"Más que callado me pareció… poco sociable… no sé como lo hará Sakuragi"

-"Si pudo ganarse a tantos antes, lo hará con este"

88888

Sonó la alarma, se tapó la cara con el almohadón, pero seguía sonando cada vez más fuerte, de un impulsó por volver a dormir tira un matazo al velador y… "¡Scrash!" otro de lo miles de relojes que había roto en su vida.

-"Mierda" – Se levantó y limpio.

Todo el tiempo el pasaba lo mismo, así que ahora ponía sobre al televisor, pero al llegar al hotel se le olvido… nada como despertar rompiendo un reloj que ni si quiera era tuyo era de un hotel que tenía el triple de dinero que tú, pero igual lo tendrías que pagar.

Tomó un vaso de leche y salió a trotar, de ahí se detuvo en una cancha de basketball y comenzó a practicar, que no estuviera yendo a los entrenamientos de su universidad no quería decir que no entrenaría, lo haría como siempre lo hacía… solo, la única forma de cambiar eso sería si le agradara el tipo de hoy… cosa que veía muy difícil.

A pesar de que ya tenía 20 años seguía sin gustarle mucho la gente, anoche agradeció que ninguno fuera muy conversador, pero eso no quitaba lo incomodo que se sintió la mayoría de la noche… él era así, las personas tan sólo eran tan… molestas.

De vuelta en el hotel se dio una ducha y fue a almorzar para así finalmente dirigirse al lugar a donde conocería a su _cita_. Pensó en ponerse algo elegante para conocerlo, pero sería tan incómodo, así fue con ropa normal; zapatillas, esos típico pantalones con bolsillos extras negros, una de esas camisas manga larga que daban el efecto de que tenía otra camisa mangas cortas sobre ella de color negro y rojo y una chaqueta con gorro, bolsillos por delante y cierre azul, pero hacía demasiado calor, así que la llevaba en la cintura, más unos lentes que sólo hacían que se viera mejor de lo que él pensaba.

En el edificio habló con la encargada y pasó en seguida, comenzaba a pensar que lo que había hecho era la locura más grande del mundo, así que pediría disculpas y mejor no estaría con nadie el tiempo que estaba en Japón.

Cuando encontró al puerta que el indicó la mujer de abajo, se detuvo un momento a saludar a Naoya que estaba justo enfrente.

-"Buenas tardes" – Se agachó.

-"Hola" – Agachó sólo su cabeza y no se levantó. –"Este es Izumi" – Apuntó al chico de al lado.

-"Un gusto conocerlo" – Se agachó otra vez.

Izumi igual que Naoya sólo hizo la reverencia con la cabeza.

-"Un gusto también"

Tocó la puerta y con los brazos cruzados y su mirada de odio, se quedó parado esperando.

Abrió la puerta un chico rubio sonriente.

-"Hola, soy Kashima, adelante"

Entró sin cambiar su expresión de cara.

-"¿Ese es el cliente de Sakuragi?" – Preguntó Naoya.

-"Sí"

-"¿Con el saliste a cenar anoche con Aoe?"

-"Sí"

-"Pobre Sakuragi… andar con un tipo así de raro"

-"Eh"

Kaede ya había saludado a todos, ahora sólo le tocaba esperar.

Aoe le hacía preguntas sobre le negocio y sobre los papeles, pero él no tenía ganas de hablar de eso un sábado, así que le dijo que el lunes le llevaría la caja que dejaron sus padres.

Tocaron la puerta, debía ser él, su _cita_. De la nada le llegó una corriente fría, así que se puso su chaqueta y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de esta, iba voltear a la puerta, pero se distrajo por una foto del escritorio de Aoe, era él con Naoya... Podía sentir sus manos temblando bajo al chaqueta ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Acaso estaba nervioso?

_-"Que tonto"_ – Se dijo a si mismo.

Siente unos pasos lentos e inseguros acercarse a él, le extraña, pero cuando voltea la vista para mirar su anfitrión ya estaba agachado, saludándole.

-"Buenas tardes, soy Hanamichi Sakuragi un gusto en conocerlo"

Los segundos parecían minutos, todo pasaba en cámara lenta, sintió que toda su mascara de hielo se caía, mostrando su asombro, pero eso no fue lo que sucedió para los demás, es que de los nervios todo su cuerpo se había paralizado y se había quedado exactamente en al misma posición, con la misma mirada fría… por suerte para él.

-"¡¡¡AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" – Lo apunta el _desconocido_. –"¡¡¡KITZUNE!!!"

Esas palabras lo hicieron reaccionar, y con su típico aire de superioridad y frialdad, mueve la boca para pronuncias sólo una palabra.

-"Do'aho"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo siento… ohooooooooo me demoré caleta y eso que no es muy largo… es que la verdad me costó escribirle final al capitulo, no sé por qué. Ojala que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por los reviews non

Elena: Jhajhajhajha Hutton aun tiene mucho que decir y Kaede, bueno, es mejor no hacerse problemas no? Es decir, él nunca se ha hecho muchos problemas con algo por lo que he visto XD.

InA-SaN: Y aquí esta el capitulo, espero que lo disfrutes.

Nian: Si fueron unas buenas vacaciones… muy tranquilas en casa XD, bueno siempre me llegan mensajes del grupo y los leo ;) así que aunque no escriba estoy ahí de una u otra forma.

hanakaeda nn: Lo siento, no fue muy pronto, espero que al menos lo disfrutes

Y eso, ahora no sé cuando suba el otro la verdad… llevo sólo el principio. Si quieren ver más o menos como esta vestido el kitzune para la cita con Sakuragi, lo saqué de un video (excepto la chaqueta), véanlo, aquí va el link 3w. youtube . com / watch?v 1CUU7pzCfUg (lo separe porque si no no aparece, pero va todod junto) Pero por si acaso, también pueden buscar en el youtube "Zornik (live) scared of yourself" y como está vestido el vocalista, así esta Rukawa XD. Ya bueno adiós que les vaya bien. 


	9. Chapter 9

**UNA BONITA RECIBIDA**

Ninguno de los dos reaccionaba, era como si todo se hubiese congelado de un momento a otro. Sakuragi comenzó a asimilar la situación, parpadeaba confundido y como que iba a decir algo, pero luego sólo le salían balbuceos y murmullos incoherentes. Rukawa seguía mirándolo fríamente, no sabía si estaba respirando o si estaba soñando o si se lo estaba imaginando... era el do'aho.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos de golpe, apretó sus manos con fuerza, su cara se puso roja y un aura muy notorio lo rodeo. En menos de un segundo avanzó y le dio un golpe a Kaede en la cara.

-"¡Estúpido! ¡Imbécil! ¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo te atreves a decirme así???!!!"

El golpe le había dolido, fue tanta la fuerza que recibió que logró moverle la cara hasta que se agachó dejándole un pequeño rastro de sangre al labio, ni un problema para él, pero había sido tan sorpresivo y hace tanto tiempo que no recibía un golpe así, que admitía el dolor recibido. No hizo nada, se lo merecía y lo sabía muy bien, no tenía derecho a reclamar.

Todos los presentes quedaron atónitos ante la acción, es que nadie se lo podía imaginar, ninguno reaccionaba a moverse o decir algo. Las miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, se podía sentir el odio que emanaban y ¡Otro golpe en la cara de Kaede! Había sido igual de fuerte que el anterior, pero esta vez no había logrado sacarle sangre.

-"Eres un maldito mentiroso" – Dijo con desprecio.

Kiichi y Jin al fin se dan cuenta que esto no pararía, hasta que alguien hiciera algo, así que sujetan a Hanamichi, cada uno un brazo, el pelirrojo amenazaba con zafarse, pero no lo hizo, porque si él hubiese querido los hubiese tirado a los dos a la misma mierda, sólo miraba al pelinegro con rabia, su cara llegaba a temblar y unas pequeñas lágrimas de exasperación amenazaban con salir.

Rukawa levantó una ceja, bien, se merecía el primer golpe, pero encontraba que el segundo había sido una exageración por parte del pelirrojo y no lo dejaría ir sin pagar. Dio unos pasos hacia el pelirrojo y le lanza un combo en la cara.

Sakuragi abrió los ojos con sorpresa, todos lo hicieron, es que eso si que no se veía venir, es decir, Rukawa se veía tan maduro que llegaba a ser hasta increíble. Jin y Kiichi soltaron a Sakuragi, no saben si fue inconscientemente o fue porque sabría que no podrían detener lo que venía.

El ruido de los golpes retumbaba por al oficina, los golpes y patadas iban y venían de uno hacía el otro. Aoe con una expresión seria se levanta de su silla de trabajo y se pone frente al combate a muerte.

-"¡Basta!" – No gritó, pero lo dijo en voz alta, una voz imponedora y ahuyenta gente.

Se detuvieron de golpe, mirándose con un odio que se encontraba escondido en los más profundo de sus recuerdos. Nadie se movió.

-"¿Acaso no los piensan sujetar?"

Despertando de su trance en conjunto y Kiichi con Jin sujetan a Hana, mientras que Takamiya con Kashima toman a Kaede.

-"¡Imbécil! ¡¡Estúpido!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme???!!!"

-"¿Y qué? ¿Sigues en Japón?" – Respondió el kitzune.

-¡¡¡Al menos si me voy sería por mi talento!!! ¡¡¡NO POR EL DINERO DE MIS PADRES!!!" – Estaba fuera de sí gritando.

El pelinegro sólo le dedica una mirada asesina.

-"Si logras salir"

Al pelirrojo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, sin ningún esfuerzo de soltó de los brazos de sus opresores; todos pensaron que lo iba a golpear, pero lo único que hace es dedicarle una última mirada e irse corriendo por la puerta.

Cuando abre la puerta ve a Izumi y Naoya estaban junto a la puerta, obviamente queriendo saber por qué tanto ruido.

-"¡Nosotros no estábamos escuchando!" – Dice Izumi de reflejo.

Naoya nota la expresión del pelirrojo y sus rastros de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

-"Sakuragi ¿estás bien?"

Hanamichi mueve la boca, pero no hace ningún sonido, acordándose de todo decide ir rápidamente al baño.

Naoya e Izumi lo siguen enseguida y un poco más atrás van Kiichi con Jin.

-"Mierda" – Se mira al espejo.

Tenía un poco de sangre sobre su ceja y se comienza a mojar la cara con desesperación.

-"No hagas eso te vas a lastimar" – Le saca las manos de su cara Naoya.

-"¿Hana-kun?" – Entra Kiichi con Jin.

El más alto de todos aun no decía nada, sólo se miraba al espejo con furia.

-"¿Qué diablos pasó ahí adentro?" – Pregunta Izumi.

-"Hana le pegó a su cliente" – Dice Jin.

Los dos más pequeños abren sus bocas hasta el suelo.

-"¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡¿Le pidió tener sexo sadomasoquista o algo así?!" – Izumi lo dice sin pensar. –"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué miran?! ¡Yo le pegaría a Takamiya si me pidiera eso!"

-"¿Te lo ha pedido?" – El tono burlón de Jin enoja al chico.

-"¡No!"

-"Hana-kun ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" – Kiichi hace un gesto para que todos se callen.

-"..."

-"¿Hana-kun?"

-"Yo estudié con Rukawa"

-"¿En Shohoku?"

-"Sí, íbamos en diferentes salones, pero en el mismo equipo de basketball"

-"¡¿Pero por qué lo golpeaste?!" – Izumi no era bueno esperando.

-"Nuca nos llevamos bien... y bueno... se lo merecía"

-"¿Qué te hizo?" – Jin le dice al mismo tiempo que el pasa papel higiénico.

-"No quiero hablar de eso" – Se sonó la nariz.

-"Tienes que volver" – Kiichi le acaricia el pelo.

-"Lo sé... diablos, me van a despedir"

-"Naaaaa, eres amigo e Naoya y Kiichi, ellos lo pueden convencer" – Dice Izumi con un tonó despreocupado.

-"Jaja" – Sakuragi se moja por ultima vez la cara, se mira al espejo, se arregla un poco y se va.

Espera lo peor, y el ver la puerta cerrada lo puso más nervioso. Golpea indeciso.

88888

Rukawa mira la puerta cerrarse detrás de Jin, no dice nada y sigue con la mirada en el mismo lugar.

-"Lo siento Rukawa, si esperas una semana más podré tenerte a otra persona" – Aoe se sienta en su sillón y revuelve unos papeles.

-"No"

-"¿Disculpa?"

Takamiya y Kashima no dicen nada, sólo voltean sus cabezas para ver la cara de la que hablaba.

-"No"

-"No creas que todos son así"

-"No quiero a otra persona"

-"Por favor recapacita, es sólo una semana"

-"Lo quiero a él" – Al fin voltea su cara para toparse con los ojos de Aoe.

Aoe deja de ver los papeles y levanta una ceja, demostrando su desaprobación.

-"No"

-"Lo quiero"

-"No, o lo cambias o nada"

Se miraron serios, sin decir nada.

-"La mitad de esta empresa es mía"

-"No me importa, si tú y él quieren matarse a golpes háganlo cuando mi empresa no este involucrada"

-"También es mía"

-"Pero veo que no te importa. Pude notar lo que paso ahí, él no fue solo el culpable, tú le respondiste los golpes y no quiero que uno de mis empelados salga lastimado por culpa del capricho de un niño malcriado"

Kashima y Takamiya quedaron sorprendidos, nunca pensaron escuchar eso de la boca de Aoe y mucho menos si se tratara de Sakuragi. Kaede se acercó al escritorio y apoyó su brazo en él.

-"Igual lo quiero" – Dijo con una mirada desafiante. –" Si alguna vez notas algo malo en eso, te doy la autorización de que hagas lo que quieras"

La cara de Aoe expresaba desaprobación.

-"Si veo un rasguño en uno de los dos, los separaré"

El chico zorruno sonrió por sus adentros, le agradaba el profesionalismo de este tipo, pero eso no se interpondría entre él y su asunto pendiente.

Tocan la puerta.

-"Pase" – Dice Aoe.

Sakuragi abre la puerta lentamente, camina a paso lento y con los nervios de punta con la cabeza baja hasta llegar lo más cercano a Aoe, lo único que los separaba era el escritorio.

-"Lo siento" – Dice sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-"Rukawa va a llevarte a cenar ahora, compórtate por favor"

-"Sí, señor" – Hace una reverencia.

A paso lento y aun con la cabeza gacha se acerca al otro basketbolista del lugar.

-"¿Adónde vamos señor?"

-"Camina" – Y se va de la oficina sin despedirse.

-"Adiós Hana-kun, cuídate" – Le dice Kiichi.

Hanamichi mueve la cabeza indicando un sí, pero sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

Caminaron un buen rato sin hablar, A Sakuragi le pasaba cualquier cosa por la cabeza.

¿Y este que está planeando? De seguro algo para hundir a este tensai ¡Kami-sama! Si es tan idiota. Mira esa cara, esa es la cara de alguien de quien no se puede confiar... es demasiado... zorruna.

Mientras que a Rukawa sólo se le pasaba una cosa por la mente. "_Esto será divertido"_

-"Aquí es"

Hanamichi abrió los ojos como dos platos, él ya había ido a ese restaurante, unos cuantos clientes lo había llevado ahí, pero eran muy pocas, pues era el local más caro de todo Tokio.

-"¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado como tonto o vas a entrar?"

El pelirrojo estuvo apunto de contestarle, pero se resistió, había prometido que se iba a comportar y eso haría... no se dejaría ganar por ese kitzune, él demostraría que era tan maduro ¡incluso más! Que él.

-"Tenía una mesa reservada, soy Rukawa" – Le dijo al encargado.

-"Claro señor Rukawa, pase por aquí"

Caminaron un poco y llegaron a una mesa para dos.

-"Gracias"

-"Gracias" – También dijo Hanamichi alegre, es que ya lo tenía de costumbre.

Se sentaron y leyeron la carta en silencio.

Jajajajaja pediré lo más caro del menú para que gaste todo su dinero jejejeje. 

-"Yo quiero... eh esto" – Maldijo el maldito idioma con el que estaba escrito el estúpido plato.

-"¿Es todo?" – Dice el camarero.

-"Ehe... sí" – Dice extrañado Hanamichi ¿acaso pedir el plato más caro fuera lo más normal?

-"Yo sólo quiero el menú" – Dice Rukawa.

-"¿Y para beber?"

-"Jugo de frutilla"

-"Yo de guayaba" – Responde feliz el pelirrojo.

No dijeron nada hasta que llegaron los jugos y la entrada de Rukawa, era cebiche. Sakuragi se estaba comenzando a desesperar tenía hambre y aun no le traían su plato. Llegó recién cuando Rukawa ya llevaba más de la mitad de su plato de fondo.

Era una especie de tierra mojada con unos tentáculos de pulpo que adornaba en rededor.

-"¿Se come todo?" – Detuvo al camarero antes de que se fuera.

-"Sí" – Respondió y se fue de inmediato.

Miró al kitzune, que parecía ignorarlo mientras comía su plato.

-"Se ve delicioso" – Toma un tentáculo con el tenedor y se lo hecha a la boca. –"Mmm" – Aunque Rukawa lo ignoraba por completo, seguía fingiendo.

Le dio una mascada y lo devuelve inmediatamente, hubiese sido más desapercibido si lo hubiese devuelto al plato, pero no, hablamos de Hanamichi Sakuragi aquí y con su suerte le cae en el peinado de una señora que estaba detrás de Rukawa y que por suerte no notó el accidente.

Esto si que Kaede no lo ignora y levanta una ceja sin mostrar ningún otro cambio en su rostro.

-"La cuenta" – Fue todo lo que dijo.

Iban caminando de nuevo por la calle, Sakuragi estaba todo rojo y se reía nervioso, sin ninguno decir nada más... hasta que le sonó el estómago.

Rukawa para de caminar y ve un carrito de perros calientes que estaba enfrente.

-"¿Quieres un hot-dog?"

-"No" – Le sonó el estómago de nuevo. –"Está bien" – Dice con tono de superioridad fingida.

Se acercan al carrito y Sakuragi se pide un hot-dog con todo, ultra gigante de 28cm, lo cual era extraño pues sólo las empresas más importantes tenían de esos, y se lo va comiendo feliz, sin darse cuenta que Rukawa se lo había pagado.

-"Esto sí es comida" – Después de tres mascadas ya se lo había comido todo. –"¡Mierda! ¡Olvidé pagarlo!"

-"Yo lo pagué"

El pelirrojo saca su billetera.

-"¿Cuánto fue?"

-"No es necesario que hagas eso"

-"Pero yo quiero pagarte"

-"No es preciso"

Y ahí Sakuragi se dio cuenta, era un estúpido, Rukawa era dueño de la mitad de B&B, era obvio que tendría dinero, como pudo ser tan imbécil de pedir lo más caro del menú, pudiendo haber pedido lo más delicioso.

Caminaron un poco más, Hanamichi al darse cuenta de que daban vueltas sin motivo intentó acercarse a su casa para después caminar un poco menos, pero no se acercaba demasiado, jamás le había revelado su dirección a un cliente y mucho menos lo haría ahora. Cuando ya el silencio llegó a ser molestó, el pelirrojo no pudo más y una pregunta que lo estaba matando hace un rato.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"¿Uh?"

-"¿Por qué... quisiste... seguir... siendo mi cliente?"

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Pues ni él mismo lo sabía. Siempre vio al do'aho como ese amor de adolescencia que llegaba a ser sofocante, ese amor que nunca se olvida y que recordarás su nombre por siempre, ese amor que jamás le dijiste lo que sentías, que sólo mirabas desde una línea segura, pero obsesiva... sí, para él Hanamichi Sakuragi había sido eso durante toda su adolescencia, sabiendo que al irse a la universidad encontraría a alguien más y dejaría de sentir eso por él, sin embargo, eso no le quitaba nada de especial a su primer amor adolescente. Pero por supuesto, jamás pensó que lo volvería a ver y que sería en esta rara situación.

-"Mejor me voy al hotel, es tarde"

-"Sí, sí... claro... eh... nos vemos"

-"¿Vas a hacer algo mañana?"

Y de una cosa estaba seguro, esa oportunidad no se le volvería a repetir y no dejaría pasar al chico que fue el protagonista en sus sueños húmedos desde los 15 hasta... que se fue de Japón.

-"Nada ¿Por qué?"

-"¿Qué tal si nos encontramos aquí al medio día?"

-"¿Aquí? ¿En esta esquina?"

-"Hai"

-"Eh..." – Lo miró extrañado. –"Ok... adiós" – Se fue.

Kaede se volteó y camino en otra dirección, sin dedicarle ni una palabra más.

-"¡¿En que mierda me metí?!" – Hablaba solo por las calles asustando a todos los que pasaban.

88888

Era un lindo día, los pájaros cantaban, estaba soleado y había un ambiente muy cálido. Hanamichi lentamente se levantó y se estiró con pereza, pero con mucha felicidad; abrió las cortinas y vio pasar a un pajarito muy lindo volar; volteó la cabeza para ver la hora...

-"¡¡¡AHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Todos los pájaros que estaban por ahí salieron asustados.

-"¡¡¡SON LAS 11:45 POR LA...!!!" – Justo Suena la alarma de un auto.

-"¡¡¡ESTÚPIDO!!! ¡¡¡ESTÚPIDO!!! ¡¡¡SE TE OLVIDÓ PONER LA ALARMA!!! ¡¡¡IDIOTA!!!" – Decía eso mientras se duchaba, comía... perdón, tragaba algo y se lavaba los dientes.

Estaba frente al armario y vio su ropa común y un traje. Sin pensarlo mucho sacó su ropa común y a la salida sin darse cuenta y por mera costumbre sacó su skate y se fue patinando hasta la esquina. Vio la hora de su reloj de muñeca, eran las 12:08.

-"¡Y este kitzune aun no llega!"

-"¿Hablas de mí?"

-"¡¡¡AHAAAA!!! ¡¡¡PERO POR KAMI-SAMA!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA A TI???!!!"

Kaede lo ignoró.

-"¡¿Dónde estabas?!"

Apuntó a la pared.

-"¡¡¡PUES PARA LA PRÓXIMA PONTE EN UN LUGAR VISIBLE!!!"

-"O tú llega a tiempo"

-"¬¬ Eres lo peor"

-"¿Vamos?"

-"¿Adónde?"

El pelinegro comenzó a caminar.

_Te odio._ Ya sabemos de quién es ese pensamiento ¿no?

Nuevamente caminaron en silencio, a Sakuragi ya le estaba molestando esa situación, no pasaba tanto en silencio desde que... nunca, él siempre hablaba demasiado, así que para variar un poco se puso a andar en skate, sabía que lo tenía prohibido, pero era el kitzune, y él no importaba.

-"No sabía que andabas en skate"

-"Tú no sabes nada de mí"

Prefirió no seguir opinando, porque ni aunque el mismo lo admitiera, ese pequeño comentario le había dolido, porque era cierto no sabía nada de él y por más que lo intentará el pelirrojo nunca se abría con él para saber. Se detuvo al estar frente su destino.

-"Un parque... ¿Un parque?" – Era el mismo que visitó hace unos meses con Jin, miró a Rukawa. –"¿Con quién haz hablado de Blue Boy's?"

Kaede levantó una ceja sin entender.

-"Olvídalo" – No sabía si era mera casualidad o alguien le había dicho al kitzune que el gustaban los parques, pero con esa respuesta concluyó que no iba a saberlo.

Entraron como en cámara lenta según la percepción de Hanamichi.

Tal vez odiará mucho al kitzune, tal vez lo que el había hecho no tenía perdón, pero ¡por Dios! Jamás lo pasaba mal en un parque, estuviese con quién estuviese. Tironeó al kitzune por aquí y por allá, lo obligó a subirse a todos los juegos con él, porque algo que sí era patético era estar en un parque solo y subirse a los juegos que estaban destinados para más de una persona solo.

Cuando Sakuragi hizo que Rukawa se subiera a todos los juegos, sin esa ser su intención, decidieron... Hanamichi decidió que era hora de descansar así que se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna. Cada uno iba sentado al lado de un peluche gigante ganado al hacer 10 canastas seguidas. Aunque fue todo un escándalo porque la señora reconoció al pelirrojo de la ultima vez y no quería dejarlo lanzar, pero vio al chico más pálido y a él si lo dejó lanzar, sólo porque tenía una cara más linda que el pelirrojo; así que Rukawa lanzó y ganó un peluche gigante, eligió un mono rojo para luego regalarle a su cita; pero Sakuragi hizo un alboroto gigante, así que tuvieron que dejarlo lanzar, como premio eligió un zorro negro, sólo para burlarse de su cita. Él más alto de los dos estaba viendo el parque fascinado por la ventanilla, mientras que el otro lo miraba a él, se preguntaba que hacía su pelirrojo en un trabajo como este... es que era algo demasiado irreal y poco creíble, él era tan inocente, vivo, sabía que su orgullo jamás lo haría trabajar ahí, entonces...

-"¿Por qué?" – Dijo Rukawa.

-"¿Ah?" – Reaccionó extrañado.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"¿Por qué que kitzune?"

-"¿Por qué este trabajo?"

-"¿Ah?"

El pelinegro le clavó su mirada zorruna.

-"Necesitaba el dinero, no tenía mucho tiempo para un trabajo de medio tiempo y este sólo me ocupa los fines de semana... Kiichi me lo recomendó... ¡¿Pero qué te importa kitzune apestoso?!"

Kaede miró hacia fuera.

-"¿Y tú?"

Rukawa movió su cabeza de nuevo.

-"¿Mmm?"

-"¿Y tú... por qué pediste un puto?" – Lo miró desafiante.

-"¿Eso eres?"

Lo miró con odio.

-"No sé" – Se desvió la mirada zorruna y miró por la ventana.

-"¡¡¡¿¿¿CÓMO QUE NO LO SABES???!!!"

-"No sé, no tenía nada planeado"

-"¡¡¡ESO NO ES UNA RESPUESTA!!!"

-"..."

-"Eres... insoportable" – Justo era hora de bajarse.

Sin ponerse de acuerdo, ambos caminaron a la salida con sus enormes peluches, caminaron otro poco en silencio hasta llegar a la misma esquina que el día anterior.

-"Eheee... Chao" – Se dio vuelta para caminar.

Kaede se convenció a si mismo que esto no podía terminar ahí, no podía dejarlo ir así como así, así que lo pescó de un tirón y lo arrincona a la pared

- "¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¡¡Suéltame!!!"

Se acercó con la mirada fija, hasta que Hana al fin entendió sus intenciones y lo peor de todo es que... no podía negarse, era su trabajo.

-"Aha...ahaa..." – Lo esquivó. –"¿Qué tal si me acompañas a mi casa? O... o... o... yo te..."

-"Bien"

Caminaron de nuevo un al lado del otro sin decir nada, pero estaba vez Sakuragi era un mar de nervios.

¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil?¡Kami-sama! ¡¿Qué diablos voy a hacer?! ¿Y si me quiere besar de nuevo? No vaya a hacer otra cosa sin pensar ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Oh no! ¡¡¡YA LLEGAMOS!!! ¿Tan rápido? ¿Qué le digo? ¿Le miento y le digo que vivo en otro lugar? ¡¡¡Oh no!!! ¡¡¡Mis pies ya se detuvieron!!!

-"¿Aquí?" – Rukawa mira un edificio de enfrente.

-"Eh... ¿sí?"

-"Mmm"

Sakuragi leyó la mirada de su enemigo, lo iba a besar, se acercaba.

-"¿Quieres conocer mi departamento?"

Oh no. Muchos de sus clientes lo habían ido a dejar a su departamento, pero ninguno sabía exactamente cual era y, ahora, este estúpido sabría.

-"Bien"

Iban subiendo por el ascensor. Sakuragi se golpeaba la cabeza en la pared, él muy estúpido estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que le había puesto el piso correcto de la costumbre. Sakuragi llegó a rendirse y lo dirigió directo a su puerta.

-"Bueno... aquí es" – Notó la mirada del kitzune, de seguro quería pasar. –"Supongo que quieres entrar" – Abrió la puerta.

El kitzune había sido rápido, dejó el peluche junto a la puerta y empujó a Hanamichi y al zorruno juguete apenas había abierto la puerta. Lo acorraló y le plantó un beso en la boca. Sakuragi no se movía, estaba con las manos en alto por reflejo, sus ojos abiertos y las boca inmóvil, la tenía un poco abierta lo que permitió que Rukawa pudiese entrar su lengua y apoderarse de toda su boca. Cuando sintió la lengua abrió más los ojos, pero seguía sin hacer nada, no podía empujarlo. Kaede se alejo un poco y le bajo las manos, cruzaron las miradas y le dio otro beso, primero tenía ambas manos en su cintura, luego movió una a su cabeza y le acaricio el cabello. El pelirrojo podía sentir las suaves caricias y poco a poco, muy lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos, sin darse cuenta, de un momento a otro le estaba correspondiendo el beso, pero aun sin mover sus manos.

Era tan extraño, sentía algo cuando lo besaba, no sabía si era bueno o malo, pero definitivamente sentía algo ¿asco? ¿Repugnancia? Pero no se sentía mal...

Kaede lentamente se separó de él, no pudo evitar sonreír interiormente, el do'aho estaba ahí, con la boca entre abierta, con las mejillas rojas, los ojos cerrados y con cara de querer más.

-"Otro día me lo muestras"

-"¿Ah?" – Todo confundido.

-"El departamento" – Se fue, cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Hana no se movió de su lugar, sólo miraba un punto fijo sin saber bien que pensar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que me costó escribir este capítulo, lo empecé a escribir en febrero XD Jhahahjahja la verdad es que tuve varios inconvenientes. Primero lo había empezado a escribir en el verano así toda feliz, pero como me vine a la U tuve que guardar todo lo que tenía en mi PC en CD's y... se me quedaron en Calama!!! Y lo empecé a escribir de nuevo acá en Conce, no avanzaba mucho, además que tenía a alguien que ocupaba mi tiempo, pero viajó dos fines de semanas seguidos y ahí avancé mucho mucho, justo no tenía pruebas y ahora mi carrera esta en paro y lo termine y... Lamento la demora, lo anterior son sólo excusas XD

Elena: Jhajhajhahja un armonyl XD hubiese sido perfecto para la ocasión no?

Tae-chan: Jhajajajhahjahja no podría hacer eso, de ahí yo misma me estaría preguntando "¿que va a pasar?" y le inventaría miles de finales que no podría dormir... como me pasa con casi todos los otros fanfic que leo. Pero por ahora el proyecto sigue ;)

Nian: Lo siento mucho!!! espero que al menos te haya gustado el capitulo. Por cierto, en el grupo me enterado de hartas cosas interesantes

InA-SaN: Ese kitzune no dejará que el monito pelirrojo se le escape tan fácilmente XD Eso lo aseguro

alexander: Gracias, jhahjajha la vida de Kaede tenía que saberse jhahjajhahjahj (risa malvada). Al fin la actualicé ves?

fadet: Perdóname, me demoré tanto... Gracias por la felicitación

Regina: jhahjahjajha (risa malvada, de nuevo) justo es la parte en que ambos se cruzan, no había otro omento para cortarla XD

illyara: Jhajhajha no sé si fue el Apocalipsis, pero no me imaginaba de otra forma su encuentro... con golpes XD Muchas gracias por dejar review en todos los capitulos, fue un lindo detalle ;)

Muchas gracias a todos, en serio, se los agradezco harto, en especial porque me demoré mucho en actualizar. La próxima actualización... no sé cuando será... no prometo que pronto. El fanfic ya va a cumplir un año, nunca pensé que escribiría un fanfic tan largo o que demorará tanto... a mí que me gustan las cosas rápidas y concisas... Ya un saludo para todos los lectores que les vaya muy lindo en todo y disfruten... todo. Chao


	10. Chapter 10

**ADVERTENCIA**: El tabaco puede producir cáncer. Ministerio de salud… ¡Oh me equivoque de advertencia!

**ADVERTENCIA**: Este capítulo contiene escenas lemmon, así que si no son de tu agrado, por favor no leas esto o ¡Haz el trabajo de buscarlas y saltártela po! (Jhahajhajhaja lo siento) No sé, cuando empiece te lo saltas… Hay varias opciones, tú decides, di ¡NO! A la droga ¡Mierda! De nuevo me fui para otro lado ¬_¬

**ACOSTUMBRÁNDOSE**

Sakuragi tenía los brazos cruzados en la mesa, la espalda arqueada y la cabeza sobre los brazos. Miraba su celular de trabajo detenidamente, no podía creer que no haya sonado en toda la semana, la verdad es que al pensar que era exclusivo, pensó que lo llamarían entre semana, y de todas formas siempre le avisaban a mediados de semanas sus citas de fin de semana… no sabía cómo funcionaba todo eso de la exclusividad y no sabía por qué estaba tan nervioso con el hecho de que el kitzune aun no lo llamará… ¡Mejor que no lo llamará!

-"¿Hana-kun? ¿Qué te pasa?" – dice una chica de pelo castaño y con ojos azules, puso su cara a sólo unos centímetros de la cara de Hanamichi, la verdad es que primero lo había hecho más lejos, pero no había recibido respuesta por parte del pelirrojo.

-"Hola Chikako, no, no me pasa nada, sólo soy estúpido" – dice Hanamichi, sentándose derecho y sacando un suspiró.

Chikako Hideaki era una chica de la universidad que había sido el interés amoroso de Sakuragi desde que compartieron una clase en primer año, pero desde que había comenzado a trabajar todo fue desapareciendo, tal vez, porque ya no tenía tiempo o tal vez, porque en el fondo no le gustaba tanto… y a ella parece que tampoco le afecto mucho la falta de atención que dejó de mostrarle Sakuragi, la verdad, es que sólo eran amigos y se veían sólo en la universidad.

-"No sabía que tenías celular ¿por qué no me has dado tu número? ¿Eh?" – Dice sonriéndose y sentándose en la misma mesa.

-"Me gustaría, pero es de mi trabajo y no me dejan usarlo para fines personales" – Dijo haciendo girar su celular.

-"¿Y qué? ¿Tan desesperado está por trabajar que miras tu celular? Jejeje" – Bromeó la chica.

-Naaa… es que… no me han dicho que debo hacer está semana y ahora que estoy trabajando de exclu…" - Paro de golpe y vio a Chikako con los ojos bien abiertos. – "Digo, trabajando por turnos, no sé cuando me llamarán, antes sabía que sólo trabajaba los fines de semana y a veces los jueves, pero ya no sé y no me han llamado" – Intentó zafarse, esperando a ver inventado una historia creíble.

-"No te preocupes, si te hubiesen despedido, te hubiesen llamado para pedirte el celular jajaja"

-"Mmm…" ¬_¬

-"Hola Sakuragi, hola Chikako" – Era Naoya, que también se sentó a la mesa.

-"Oye no es tu amigo el jefe de Hana-kun ¿No sabes por qué lo han llamado?" – Dice la chica volteándose al chico recién llegado.

-"¿Qué? Pero si Sakuragi ahora está con…" - Decía mientras se sentaba y justo fue interrumpido.

-"¡A cargo de otra persona! ¡Él ya no es mi jefe directo! Porque… el jefe de turnos… es otro… ya sabes… empresas… con varios departamentos… ¿verdad, Naoya?" – Lo miró directamente para que le siguiera la corriente.

-"Sí, claro… igual él no me habla de su trabajo…" - Sabiendo que Sakuragi no quería que le preguntarán más, dijo lo último.

-"Bueno, me voy, ojalá te llamen Hana-kun, adiós" – Se despidió con la mano en alto y una sonrisa.

-"¡Sabes que no quiero que nadie sepa de mi trabajo!" – Reclama Hanamichi.

-"Ni si quiera me dejaste terminar la frase, tal vez tenía una mentira para decir" – No la tenía, pero igual no lo dejó terminar.

-"¡Esta bien! ¡No me importa!" – El pelirrojo suspiró, tomó su celular y lo miró.

-"Rukawa-san aun no te llama ¿Eh? Quieres apapacharte con un zorrito" – Naoya sonríe.

-"¡CÁLLATE! ¡YO NO QUIERO QUE ME LLAME!" – Se levantó de la mesa y la golpeó con las manos. – "¡No digas estupideces!"

-"Bueno, perdón, perdón. Pero mira Aoe ha estado ocupado con la cosa de las cartas y contratos y todas esas cosas… Rukawa debe estar en eso también" – Intentó tranquilizarlo.

-"Sí, sí… después de todo por eso vino ¿no? Jejeje" – Se sienta de nuevo y justo suena él celular en la mesa.

-"Uhuuuu mejor te dejo sólo, adiós nos vemos" – Naoya se marcha.

-"Moshi moshi" – Dice Hanamichi nervioso.

-"Do'aho" – escuchó una voz seria.

-"¡Kitzune! ¡Cállate tú!" – Comenzó a caminar en círculos por puro nerviosismo.

-"¿Qué harás hoy?"

-"¡¿Qué te importa?!"

-"¿Puedes estar a fuera de mi hotel como a las 8?"

-"¿Tengo alguna opción?"

-"No te atrases" – Rukawa cortó inmediatamente.

-"Paciencia ¡Paciencia!" – Se dijo a sí mismo Hanamichi, mientras levanta sus manos al aire.

Rukawa cuelga su celular y lo ve detenidamente, había estado toda la semana queriendo llamar al do'aho, pero ya era viernes así que no tenía la excusa del trabajo para aplazarlo. Justo en eso, entra Takamiya con un montón de de papeles.

-"No entiendo, si te gusta tanto Sakuragi ¿por qué lo tratas así?" – Dijo sin mirarlo y dejando los papeles en un escritorio.

Rukawa sólo lo vio fríamente, pensaba que nadie lo escucharía.

-"Está bien, no me meto, obviamente ustedes se entienden… creo" – Sonrió y salió nuevamente.

Kaede miró de nuevo el celular y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

88888

Hanamichi estaba a la salida del hotel, estaba con un pantalón negro y una camisa gris, desbotonada en los dos primeros botones, no le gustaba mucho esa ropa pero Kiichi hoy irrumpió a su casa y le dijo que tenía que usar eso. No tenía idea de cómo se enteró.

-"Tienes que verte bien, es tu primer exclusivo" – Mientras le empujaba la ropa en la cara.

Suspiraba al recodarlo, llega Rukawa, quién sólo venía con una camisa y jeans.

-"¡Ah! ¡Ahora me siento ridículo! Mira las cosas que me hace ponerme Kiichi ¡Yo sabía que no vendrías formal!" – Dijo el pelirrojo, reclamando como un niño chico.

-"Te ves bien" – Le respondió Rukawa sin mirarlo.

Sakuragi sólo se puso rojo.

-"¿Dónde quieres ir?" – Preguntó el pelinegro desinteresadamente.

-"¿Me estás preguntado dónde quieres que vayamos?" – Dijo Hanamichi apuntándose a sí mismo. – "¡¿A mí?!"

-"No al señor que va pasando, obvio que a ti"

-"¡Oye no seas imbécil! El cliente paga la cena, él siempre elige donde vamos, kitzune idiota" – Respondió frustrado.

-"Sólo dime qué quieres".

-"No sé, algo simple ramen o una hamburguesa" – Quería irse a su casa rápido, así que mientras más sencillo mejor para él.

-"Ya, camina" – Dijo Rukawa adelantándose.

Fueron a un restaurant de ramen, se sentaron en una de las mesas que no estaban pegadas al cocinero, más bien estaba justo al lado de una ventana. Mientras esperaban la comida no hablaban, hasta que apareció un viejo conocido.

-"¿Sakuragi? ¿Rukawa? ¿En una misma mesa?" – Era Sendoh, quien se acerco apenas los vio.

-"¡Ay no!" – Maldijo Sakuragi entre dientes. – "¿Qué quieres puercoespín?"

Rukawa sólo miró hacia la ventana, la verdad es que desde que dejaron de ser rivales en la cancha, bien poco le importaba esa persona.

-"Vaya, si que cambian tus modales cuando no eres…"

-"¡¿Qué diablos quieres?!" – Le interrumpió antes de dejar en claro que era un cliente más.

-"En realidad, los vi y quería saludarlos, además quería preguntarte por qué me dijeron que estabas ocupado por un mes y medio ¿Tan solicitado estás?"

Rukawa volteó la cabeza para ver Sakuragi, no quería pensar mucho en el trabajo de él, ni con quién había estado, pero ¿Sendoh?

-"Yo no tengo la autorización de responder eso ¿bien? Así que, te puedes retirar, por favor"- Lo dijo intentado contenerse de no gritarle, ya estaba de mal humor al estar con kitzune y más encima se aparecía este.

-"Está bien, nos vemos en un mes y medio entonces. Adiós Sakuragi" – Le dio un beso en la mejilla. – "Adiós Rukawa, tan hablador como siempre"

Hanamichi estaba rojo como su pelo, Rukawa sólo lo miraba fijamente, anunciado que estaba enojado.

-"¡No pongas esa cara!... No eres ni mi primer ni último cliente"

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, la verdad es que había sido una noche muy incómoda para ambos. Al salir, Hanamichi esperaba el hecho de que podría volver a casa.

-"¿Nos despedimos aquí?" – Dijo Hanamicho sin ver a Rukawa.

-"No, vamos al hotel"

Hanamichi nuevamente rojo como un tomate, abrió los ojos como platos y miró a su acompañante ¿Qué podía decirle? Si decía que no, no hacía su trabajo y si decía que sí… bueno… ¡Él no quería ir!

-"Camina" – dijo Rukawa nuevamente adelantándose.

Sakuragi sólo suspiró, y camino enojado detrás de él. Llegaron al hotel, y sin decir nada subieron a la habitación. Ya dentro de ella, se quedaron mirando sin decir nada.

-"¿Sabes? ¿Podríamos ir a jugar un partido?" – Hanamichi buscó una forma de zafarse de la situación, no quería volver a besar al kitzune, sólo quería que… este mes y medio se pasara rápido.

-"Mañana"

-"De hecho, mañana tenía planeado ir a practicar en la universidad"

Kaede lo miró sin pestañar, Hanamichi con el nerviosismo miró a la cama para evitar la mirada penetrante del kitzune luego ve un chocolate en la almohada y cambio de cara de repente.

-"¡Chocolate!" – Dijo feliz tirándose a la cama y agarrándolo. – "¡Es mío! ¡Yo lo vi primero!"

-"Quédatelo, no me importa" - dice Rukawa mientras se quitaba los zapatos. – "No me interesa nada de los hoteles no me gustan"

-"Si no te gustan los hoteles por qué estás en uno, acaso no sabes que también se pueden arrendar departamentos amoblados, kitzune estúpido"

Kaede no respondió, la verdad es que había hecho todo tan rápido que ni había pensado en arrendar un departamento amoblado.

-"Debiste haber pensado un poco más ¡O sea! ¡Los hoteles son geniales por unos días! Pero luego de un rato ¡Son una tortura! Hasta hay que salir antes de las 12 para que vengan a hacer aseo ¡Imagínate en vacaciones y te vienen a molestar!" – Se metió el chocolate a la boca. – "¡Imagínate!" – Dice con la boca llena de chocolate. – "A mí me dijeron que normalmente cuando uno era exclusivo se iba a vivir en la casa del cliente, pero en un hotel ¡Esta bien para una noche! ¡Pero no tienen ni cocina!" – Se relajó en la cama poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza y acostándose.

-"¿Qué?" – dice Rukawa volteándose al fin a verlo.

-"Que las piezas de hoteles no tiene cocina…" - dice despreocupado.

-"¿Los exclusivos se van a vivir a la casa de sus clientes?"

Sakuragi se pone rojo al darse cuenta de qué lo que acababa de insinuar, se sentó levantó inmediatamente intentando pensar algo.

-"Dije que normalmente, no siempre ¡Cuando ellos tiene casa! ¡No una estúpida habitación de hotel como tú! ¡Estúpida! ¡Además! ¡Te dije que sólo sería genial por unos días! ¡Si fuéramos a vivir juntos, sería mejor en mi casa! ¡No en un estúpido hotel!" – Caminaba nervioso por toda la habitación.

-"¿Vivir juntos en tu casa?"

-"¡No! ¡Yo no dije eso! ¡Deja de poner palabras en mi boca, kitzune! Era… ¡figurativamente! Y… ¡¿A ti por qué no te gustan los hoteles?! ¿¡Ah?!" – Se para con los brazos cruzados obviamente nervioso.

-"Sería bueno vivir en el mismo lugar" – Dijo en suspiró Rukawa, pero sabía que eso no pasaría.

-"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Esta prohibido que un cliente vaya a tu casa o te llame a ella! ¡A mí sólo me han ido a dejar y a buscar debajo del edificio!" – De hecho, la última vez que Kaede lo había ido a dejar a su casa, había roto una regla, que más que primordial la habían puesto por la misma seguridad de los trabajadores de algún cliente psicópata.

Kaede se sentó en la cabecera de la cama y le hizo un gesto a Hanamichi para que lo hiciera juntó a él. Lo hizo, pero a los pies de esta para estar lo más lejos posible.

-"¿Qué quieres?"

Rukawa sólo lo tomo de la mano y lo empujó hacía él y lo besó. Sakuragi se dejó besar, con los ojos abiertos y avergonzado, pero poco a poco se dejó a llevar por el beso, la verdad, es que tenía esa reacción con casi todos los clientes con los que se besaba, en el fondo, aun no se acostumbraba a que lo besarán… tanto.

Después de un rato Rukawa se encontraba encima de él, todo iba como casi siempre hasta que el pelirrojo sintió como la mano de su acompañante bajaba por su cuello, luego su pecho, desabrochaba su pantalón y ahí Hanamichi se sentó de golpe en la cama.

-"¡¿Sabes?! ¡La mitad de empresa es tuya! ¡Tal vez si te puedas quedar en mi casa!" – Abrió los ojos como dos huevos fritos, otra vez su boca lo había traicionado para detener al kitzune, y nuevamente había dicho algo que no quería decir. Kaede se separó de él y lo miró levantando una ceja.

-"¿Tanto te molesta que te toque?"

-"¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡O sea, sí! O sea… eres mi cliente… ¿no?" – Lo último lo dijo con la cabeza baja y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-"Bueno" – Nunca se planteó de verdad vivir con el do'aho y no cree que lo haría… pero al menos le daría un susto para que se dejará de portar como un bebé.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡NOOOO!" – Dijo mientras veía como Rukawa se levantaba de la cama, abría el closet, sacaba su maleta y su ropa. – "¡NO! ¡BASTA! ¡Era una broma! ¡JAJAJAJA!" – Puso su pose de tensai. – "¡Caíste kitzune, caíste! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!"

Rukawa se paró frente él serio.

-"Entonces, sigamos en lo que estábamos"

Hanamichi se quedó helado, no movió ni un centímetro con los ojos bien abiertos.

-"Eso pensé" – Kaede siguió haciendo su maleta.

Ya en la recepción, Rukawa hablaba con el recepcionista mientras un Hanamichi nervioso, enojado e impaciente esperaba en la puerta.

-"¡Que se demora ese kitzune! ¡¿Por qué diablos no pienso antes de hablar?! ¡¿Y por qué quiero que se apure?! ¿¡Y por qué de repente me dieron ganas de ir al baño?!"

El recepcionista le hacía unas preguntas a Kaede, ya que encontraba muy raro lo que le pedía.

-Señor, se va con maletas pero dice que lo más seguro que volverá y no sabe cuándo.

-"De seguro será mañana"

-"Mire, como la habitación sigue a su nombre, me puede dejar un número de emergencia por favor"

-"Sí, por aquí debo tener el número del celular que me pasaron en la empresa" – Se puso a buscar en sus bolsillos, su bolso de basquetbol, su mochila, pero no lo encontraba, así que tuvo que abrir su maleta.

Sakuragi al ver que buscaba algo explotó y entró enojado al hotel.

-"¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA?! ¡¿ACASO SÓLO QUIERES TORTURARME CON LA ESPERA?! ¡SI SÓLO FUE UNA BROMA SÓLO DILO PARA QUE ME VAYA, KITZUNE!"

-"Señor, sólo espero que me dé un número de emergencia" – Dijo el recepcionista enojado por los gritos.

-"¡Bueno si eso es todo!" – Tomo un bolígrafo y un papel cerca de ahí y anotó un número. – "Ese es el número de mi casa, por ahí lo puede ubicar ¿bien?" – Comenzó a caminar a la salida – "¡Apúrate kitzune!"

Kaede cerró su maleta, le pidió disculpas al recepcionista y se fue.

En el taxi, Sakuragi estaba furioso, tenía cruzados los brazos y no podía dejar de mover los dedos de la mano, ni los pies. Siempre peleaba con la gente, pero ese kitzune odioso era el único que realmente lo ponía de malas, igual que cuando eran unos adolecentes. Rukawa sólo lo miraba, fríamente, pero en el interior, algo feliz de haber logrado sacarlo de quicio. Al llegar, el pelirrojo bajo inmediatamente dando pasotes, mientras que Rukawa pagaba el taxi y agradecía al chofer.

-"¿Y tú por qué nunca pagas?" – Comenzó a caminar Rukawa detrás de él.

-"¡Yo hago esto para ganar dinero, no para perderlo!" – En realidad, lo hacía porque estaba acostumbrado a que sus citas le pagaran todo, pero sabía que recordarle al kitzune que sólo lo veía como un cliente más o como una obligación lo hacía enfadar… y tenía razón.

Rukawa tenía un poco de dificultad para subir la pequeña escalera antes de entrar al edificio y tomar el ascensor, aprovechó la oportunidad para fastidiar al chico de ojos chocolate.

-"Do'aho".

-"¡¿Qué quieres?!"

-"Lleva mi bolso" – Le lanzó su bolso de gimnasia.

-"¡No quiero!" – Dice quedándose en la posición para devolvérselo, cuando lo interrumpe.

-"No dijiste que era tu cliente, bueno haz al menos algo de lo que te pido"

Hanamichi sólo gruño y siguió subiendo.

Ya dentro del departamento Rukawa se sorprendió un poco, sólo había visto la puerta la última vez, así que realmente no sabía cómo era, pero lo que le sorprendió era que el departamento estaba limpio y sólo un poco desordenado, es que él pensaba que iba a estar patas arriba. Era un departamento pequeño, estaba el living junto a una cocina americana. Al otro lado de la cocina, junto al living había un pasillo donde había un closet y frente a él una puerta, supuso que allí estaba su habitación. Sakuragi estaba en la cocina sirviéndose un vaso de agua y no le ofreció nada a Kaede.

-"¿Esa es tu habitación?" – Apuntó a la puerta.

-"Eso no te importa, además tú dormirás en el sofá cama y dejarás tus cosas en el closet de afuera"

Rukawa quería hacerlo enfadar más, así que entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Sakuragi lo siguió y abrió la puerta de golpe.

-"¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!"

-"Yo dormiré aquí"

-"¡Kitzune! ¡Te vas a arrepentir! ¡No te metas conmigo!"

-"Puedes dormir conmigo si quieres"

Sakuragi abrió sus ojos y luego frunció el seño.

-"A las 9 debo ir a entrenar, así que vendré a molestarte temprano… imbécil" – Lo último lo dijo al irse de la habitación y lo dijo muy despacio.

Rukawa se quedó dormido de inmediato, Sakuragi no dejaba de dar vueltas en el sofá cama, no porque fuera incómodo, si no porque estaba enojado, no se pudo poner ni pijama así que estaba durmiendo en ropa interior y no quiso ir a lavarse los dientes porque no quería ver a ese idiota. La verdad es que no creía poder soportar este mes y medio con él, y ahora ¡viviendo juntos! ¡Por culpa de su gran bocota! Ahora si se arrepentía de seguir siendo virgen después de 6 meses de trabajar como puto, porque primero si no fuera virgen tal vez no le importaría tanto lo que le hiciera el kitzune y lo otro, es que a lo mejor, al dejar de ser virgen jamás hubiese llegado a lugares tan altos en su trabajo y jamás le hubiesen puesto a Rukawa como su cliente ¡Y pensar que quedaban más de un mes! Aun ni se imaginaba como sería el momento en que el kitzune quisiera algo más. Con estos pensamientos, se quedó dormido con el seño fruncido.

Eran las 6 de la mañana y Rukawa se levantó al sentir sed, pensaba tomar agua sólo de la llave del baño, ya que estaba junto a la habitación y así no tendría que ir a living, pero… él quería ir a living. Intentó ir sin hacer ruido, miró al pelirrojo que tenía cara de enojado, fue a la cocina y sirvió un vaso con agua y al volver, se dio cuenta que el do'aho seguía con la misma cara. Se acercó a él y se acostó frente a frente.

-"Así te vas arrugar" – Dijo mientras le comenzó a hacer cariño en la frente para suavizar su expresión, lo logró.

Kaede no podía dejar de preguntarse que era lo que pasaba que cada vez que estaban juntos se producía esa reacción, era como si los dos se llenarán de energía, aunque fuese sólo para pelear. Bueno, él sabía que le pasaba cuando estaba cerca del do'aho, después de todo sentía algo por él desde que tenía quince años, algo que pasaba del odio al amor muy rápido. Con todos estos pensamientos, se fue quedando dormido, olvidando que aun estaba en el sofá cama.

Sonó la alarma del celular de Hanamichi, quién lo apagó sin si quiera mirarlo, se estiró aun con los ojos cerrados, cuando su mano derecha choco con algo al lado de él. Se dio vuelta y ahí estaba Rukawa. Se sentó asustado y vio que estaba en ropa interior, pero el kitzune aun estaba con pijama, No sabía muy bien que pensar, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió se levantó y tomó el sofá cama para que Rukawa se callera y despertará.

-"¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!" – Terminó en el suelo, tocando la barriga y con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reírse.

El pelinegro sólo despertó algo confundido, con una burbuja de mocos en su nariz y tocándose la cabeza.

-"¿Ah?" – Fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que recién estaba dándose cuenta donde había pasado la noche.

-"¡Kitzune estúpido! ¡¿Para qué pides la cama si al final te vienes igual a dormir acá?!" – Se fue caminando a la su habitación intentando no darle importancia al hecho de que Kaede despertó a su lado. – "¡Y prepara el desayuno! ¡Que me tengo que preparar para la práctica!"

Kaede se quejó un poco en el suelo, se estiró y se levantó. Iba a preparar el desayuno, de todas formas no le importaba. Hanamichi no se demoró mucho en la habitación, y salió listo para salir a entrenar. Rukawa aun no terminaba de hacer el desayuno.

-"Tú termina, yo iré a vestirme"

-"¿Para qué? Hoy es sábado no tienes que ir donde Aoe"

-"Voy a ir contigo a la práctica" – Dijo mientras entraba a la habitación del do'aho.

Sakuragi abrió la boca hasta el suelo por la sorpresa ¿Qué se creía ese kitzune? ¡Ni si quiera sabía si su entrenador o el capitán lo dejaría llevar a alguien! ¡Y ese se invita solo!

Después de un desayuno bastante incómodo para Sakuragi, donde casi no se dirigieron la palabra, se fueron al gimnasio de la universidad. Antes de entrar, Sakuragi paro a Rukawa tomándole el brazo.

-"Mira no sé si te dejen entrenar, así que si dicen que no, sólo vete ¿Ya?" – Al darse cuenta que le había tomado el brazo se sonrojó y lo soltó sin decir nada más.

Una vez dentro, el entrenador pudo ver que Sakuragi venía con alguien de lejos parecía conocido, pero no podía recordar de donde.

-"Buenos Días entrenador"

-"Buenos días Sakuragi ¿trajiste un espectador?"

-"No" – Dijo enojado – "Por desgracia quiere entrenar con nosotros"

-"¿Por desgracia?"

-"Uffff… entrenador él es kit ¡Kaede Rukawa! Y es… es un ex compañero de equipo de la preparatoria, se está quedando en mi casa mientras arregla unos trámites y… quería saber si podía entrenar con nosotros mientras está aquí"

-"Buenos días señor" – Dice Rukawa agachando su cabeza.

-"Mmm… te me haces conocido, aparte de Shohoku ¿Dónde más has jugado?"

-"Estuve en la selección juvenil desde los 15"

-"¡Ah! ¡Por eso te me hacías tan conocido! Debiste venir a entrenar acá varias veces entonces"

-"Sí señor"

Sakuragi mientras hablaba Rukawa, no podía dejar de burlarse de él con gestos.

-"¡Sakuragi! ¡Deja de burlarte de tu invitado y anda a vestirte!"

-"Sí, entrenadoooor" – dice con un tono burlesco mientras entra.

-"¿Era igual de insoportable en la escuela?"

-"Sí"

-"¿Y ahora dónde estás jugando?"

-"En la selección universitaria de Estados Unidos, UCLA"

-"¿Estás con una beca deportiva?" – Dijo sorprendido.

-"No, sólo tengo la oportunidad de estudiar allá"

-"Ah, bueno, creo que le harías bien al equipo, seguro que enseñaras cosas nuevas, así que adelante, podrás entrenar con nosotros, obviamente no podrás participar en los partidos, pero serás bienvenido en los entrenamientos. Que Sakuragi te de las indicaciones para venir"

-"Gracias, señor"

-"Ahora dime entrenador ¡A vestirte!"

El entrenador puso a Rukawa con Sakuragi para todos los ejercicios en pareja, inclusive en el partido final los puso en el mismo equipo, a pesar de los reclamos del pelirrojo. La verdad es que tenían muy buena química para jugar, se notaba que cuando Shohoku ganó las nacionales debieron ser la dupla de oro. Al terminar el entrenamiento, no dudo en preguntarles.

-"Sakuragi, Rukawa, vengan"

Los dos se acercaron corriendo.

-"¿Dónde aprendieron esas jugadas de dupla?"

-"Cuando ¡YO! era el capitán de ¡SHOHOKU! las planeé" – Dice un creído Sakuragi. – "Y bueno, este era el subcapitán, así que estábamos obligados a hacerlas" – Dice apuntando a Rukawa como si no valiera la pena.

-"¡Pues me gusta! Así espero que nos sigan enseñando mientras Rukawa esté aquí, ya vayan a bañarse"

En las duchas, Sakuragi bromeaba con todos sus compañeros, sin ponerle mucha atención a Rukawa, este último sólo se bañaba en silencio, sin importarle mucho lo que pasaba, ya que se imaginaba que sería así.

-"Oye, tu amigo es muy callado Sakuragi" – Le dice uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

-"¡No es mi amigo!"

-"¿Y qué no se está quedando en tu casa?"

-"¡No importa! Él simplemente es callado"

Rukawa escuchó esto, si tenía razón no eran amigos, pero ¿tanto le molestaba que lo ligaran con él? Tal vez, ya era hora de volver al hotel. Rukawa lo espero sentado en una banca fuera del gimnasio, esperando al do'aho que se demoraba tanto. Cuando al fin apareció, fue mientras se despedía lleno de risas con sus compañeros de quipo.

-"¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?"

-"Perdóooooon por tener una vida social, no como tú. Además, pudiste haberte ido solo, ya sabes cómo llegar a mi casa ¿no?"

Rukawa sólo dio un suspiro mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar.

Una vez en la casa y almorzados, Rukawa se puso a ver tele en el living, mientras Sakuragi terminaba de limpiar la cocina. El almuerzo no había sido tan incómodo que el desayuno, al menos hablaron sobre basquetbol y del entrenamiento. Hanamichi se sentó junto a él y lo quedó mirando.

-"¿Y qué harás en la tarde?" – Le dice el pelirrojo intentando armar un poco de conversación.

-"No sé, tal vez vaya a jugar a esa cancha que está cerca y dormir algo"

-"¡Oye! ¡Esa es MI cancha!" – Deja de hablar dándose cuenta lo estúpido que había sonado eso. – "Supongo que los dos podemos ir a jugar allá… en todo caso casi nunca voy los sábados a jugar allí"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Pus ya sabes, tengo que…" - Paro de golpe y se puso rojo. – "Suelo trabajar… o prepararme para trabajar… o descansar para trabajar… en la noche" – Miraba la televisión muy nervioso al saber que significaba esto.

-"Como sea" – Se levantó y se fue a la habitación.

-"¡Pues para que preguntas! ¡¿Eh?!... Kitzune idiota" – Responde enojado.

El juego en la cancha cercana fue bastante ligero, después de todo habían entrenado en la mañana, así que no pasó de elongación y un corto juego de uno a uno, que había ganado Rukawa.

-"¡Ah! ¡No puede ser me ganaste! Grrrr… bueno, dime, como ganaste tu decidirás que haremos en la noche, lanza"

Rukawa sólo movió los hombros hacia arriba indicando que poco le importaba, después de todo, pensaba volver al hotel esa noche.

-"¡No podrías dejar de ser un poco menos amargado! ¡Dios! ¡Se supone que tu deberías elegir esas cosas ¿Sabes?!... ¿Qué tal si… arrendamos una película y compramos comida para llevar? ¡¿Te parece bien?!" – Todo eso lo dice moviéndose mucho, para exagerar su enojo.

-"Mmm" – Rukawa sólo respondió esto moviendo de nuevo los hombres hacía arriba.

-"Supongo que ni te interesa elegir la película o la comida…" - Lo miró y no hizo nada. – "¡No sé si serás flojo o idiota!"

-"El idiota eres tú, do'aho"

-"¡AHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" – Gritó tan exasperado que terminó quitándose pedazos de pelo con la mano. – "¡Después no me andes diciendo que yo empiezo!"

Se pusieron a ver la película mientras comían unas hamburguesas, era una película de acción, así que Sakuragi estaba bastante interesado. Rukawa apenas terminó de comer se quedó dormido sentado. Al verlo, Sakuragi sólo pensó que si no estuviera viendo la película se iría a su habitación a encerrarse para ganarle la cama, pero recién eran las 7 y… quería ver el final de la película. Justo cuando quedaban cinco minutos pudo notar que el kitzune comenzaba a moverse, cuando al fin lo vio con los ojos abiertos, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado.

-"¡Nooooooooo! ¡Justo despiertas cuando está por terminar la película! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti?!"

Se miraron detenidamente serios y ambos comenzaron a correr a la habitación, quedándose forcejeando en la puerta. Rukawa entró primero gracias al hecho de ser un poco más pequeño y delgado que Sakuragi, aunque sólo fuese un poco.

-"¡Oh! ¡Diablos! ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Ya no me importa! ¡NO ME IMPORTA!" – Justo cuando iba a salir de la habitación, Rukawa lo toma de la mano y lo empuja con fuerza hacía él para darle un beso.

Hanamichi con los ojos abiertos y las mejillas coloradas lo mira al terminar el beso.

-"No… no… tengo que salir… debo apagar a televisión…" – Balbuceó nervioso.

Rukawa lo agarró del cuello y lo besó de nuevo, pensaba que tal vez, podía volver al hotel mañana. Este beso fue más largo y apasionado, Sakuragi comenzó a corresponderlo luego de un rato, sin darse cuenta Kaede lo empujaba hacia la cama para que al final quedará acostados, Hanamichi sobre Kaede. Cuando se separaron un poco, Sakuragi intentó levantarse y zafarse.

-"No, no, yo debo… tengo cosas que hacer…"

Rukawa cambió la posición y quedó sobre él, sus ojos penetraban a los del pelirrojo poniéndolo nervioso y colorado.

-"¿Te han dicho que tus ojos son tan profundos como el chocolate?"

Esto sólo consiguió que Sakuragi se pusiera rojo, con ojos sorprendidos, sin responder nada intentó moverse para ser calmado con un beso de su acompañante.

Después de un juego de besos y caricias, Rukawa comenzó a sacarle su ropa, Sakuragi estaba todo sorprendido e inmóvil, tenía la vista nublada y no sabía muy bien que pensar. Una vez con la parte de arriba fuera, Kaede lo besó por todo el pecho, cada vez bajando más hasta llegar a su pantalón. No se lo bajó completamente, pero si dejo su miembro a la vista. Sakuragi tenía un poco de lágrimas en los ojos, con nadie había llegado tan lejos, era como si todos los demás supiesen que debía seguir como "_puro_", a lo más algunos lo acariciaban sobre la ropa y se frotaban contra él. Cuando Kaede comenzó a lamerle el pene, puso reaccionar un poco.

-"No… no… alto… para…" – Intentaba empujarlo, pero el placer que sentía hacía que perdiera fuerza.

De repente, Rukawa mueve su mano hasta tu trasero e intenta meterle el dedo. Apenas Hanamichi siente un pequeño dolor como punzada allí lo empuja, aunque no tan fuerte como para votarlo de la cama.

-"¡No me toques ahí! ¡Me duele!"

El pelinegro se sorprendió un poco, pensaba que Sakuragi ya estaría acostumbrado, pero al parecer en su trabajo tomaba otra parte del trabajo.

Sakuragi lo miró todo avergonzado, cuando comienza a buscar algo en su cajón, saca un pequeño tubo y se lo lanza al kitzune, mira hacía al lado para no toparse con la mirada zorruna.

Rukawa lo toma y lo lee, abre un poco los ojos asombrado, era lubricante. Mira al pelirrojo que sigue viendo hacia un lado sonrojado. Oficialmente Hanamichi le había dado permiso para seguir. Se untó un poco de lubricante en la mano y siguió adelante. Se acerca a la boca del pelirrojo y lo besa de nuevo, Hanamichi se deja, esos pensamientos nebulosos lo habían invadido por completo y ya no quería que el kitzune se apartara, a pesar que aun tenía una actitud tímida y nerviosa ante el hecho. Mientras se besaban, Kaede metió uno de sus dedos por la entrada del pelirrojo, este sólo gimió un poco por el dolor y placer a la vez, su otra mano comenzó a masturbarlo y luego metió otro dedo. Al creer que ya estaba listo lo volteó, se hecho lubricante en su pene y lo penetró, hubiese preferido hacerlo frente a frente, pero al ser la primera vez del pelirrojo recibiendo, sabía que así le dolería menos. Hanamichi puso las manos en la almohada mientras sintió una fuerte punzada, de todas las peleas en las que había estado jamás había sentido tanto dolor físico, por un momento pensó que se desmayaría, pero al rato se fue acostumbrando, además Rukawa había comenzado a masturbarlo, haciéndolo sentir más placer que dolor. Por un momento sintió que toda la habitación se movía, no sabía ni muy bien que había pasado, pero ahí estaba perdiendo su virginidad con su enemigo de toda la vida. Cuando comenzó a sentir que los movimiento de Rukawa eran más fuertes y rápido puso sentir como él se estaba por venir, Rukawa seguía masturbándolo hasta que se fue en su mano, Rukawa siguió un poco más, hasta que el pelirrojo al fin sintió un líquido dentro de él. El pelinegro no se movía, sólo puso su cabeza en la espalda del pelirrojo e intentó calmar su respiración. Cuando al fin se sintió calmado salió de dentro de Sakuragi y se acostó junto en la cama. Sakuragi se acostó también pero de lado, ya que el dolía el trasero y además evitaba mirar al kitzune viendo hacia la pared.

Sakuragi no podía creer lo que había pasado, tenía una sensación que nunca había sentido, su corazón seguía latiendo rápido pero a la vez comenzaba a tranquilizarse poco a poco. En ese momento pensó que iba a ponerse a llorar, pero entonces sintió como el kitzune lo abrazaba por detrás y lo abrazaba, poniendo sus manos en el pecho del pelirrojo. Sakuragi abrió los ojos sorprendido y lo único que atinó a hacer fue a poner sus manos sobre las de Rukawa para quedarse dormido.

¡AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Perdón! Que vergüenza, seis años me demoré en subir este capítulo, me siento muuuy mal! Sólo me queda pedir perdón e intentar explicar qué diablos me pasó. La verdad es que tenía el capítulo escrito, excepto la última parte, porque me daba una vergüenza terrible escribirla (en todo caso, lo que tenía escrito antes jamás me convenció en un 100%). Luego perdí el capítulo por… weno, mi pc murió… más de una vez. Además que justó cuando tenía que escribirlo entre a la universidad, luego estuve enamorada y embobada unos años, luego me rompieron el corazón y luego entré en una depresión por muchas razones. La cosa fue que un día cuando estaba a punto de explotar por mi tesis (en eso estoy ahora) buscaba consuelo y lo encontré en mi abandonado mundo yaoi, sobre todo ahora que estoy soltera y nadie más me consuela XD Y así, me llegó la inspiración de la nada, y me puse a escribir. Lo que si les puedo prometer es algo, voy a terminar esta historia sí o sí, porque la tengo completa en mi cabeza, sólo me falta hacerla, jamás he pensado en dejarla así. No voy a responder los reviews, porque me da vergüenza hacerlo tan tarde, todo esto fue una falta de respeto y por eso pido perdón otra vez. Sólo decir que lo siento y que ya me voy a poner las pilas. Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo.


End file.
